


the Taming of the World-Eater

by Kreepydarkspawn



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn vs Dragonborn, F/M, Genocide, Love, Peace, Romance, Slavery, Some OOC, Thu'um, Violence, slightly fluffy alduin, translations added on Quotev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepydarkspawn/pseuds/Kreepydarkspawn
Summary: Iva was too young to have been completely expelled from the Rift for a crime she didn't commit. When Alduin, the World-Eater, is the one to save her, even to the risk of his pride, Iva is healed by the Dragonborn but is left to wonder if maybe there is a hope for Alduin's soul, that perhaps he could be better than his destiny.





	1. Chapter 1

Iva bathed her scabbed feat in the Ilinalta Lake and winced as they stung. She quickly put her boots back on and walked through the forest. Iva had heard from the people of the Falkreath village that there were a few bandits to be taken care of. The Nord's posture was held back and quiet, unlike the fierce fury of her home. Iva gripped her dagger tighter as she heard voices. Iva could handle a few bandits. When she crept around some piled rocks, she saw two from her position and could hear at least one other talking. Iva crept further around the rocks and lunged suddenly, slicing her dagger across one's arm.

"Ah, damn!" they shouted in surprise. Iva ended up in the middle of the group and her eyes widened. There were six. "Oh, a little vagabond, eh?"

Iva's limbs were burning and yet frozen stiff, her mind screaming for her to flee. A khajiit drew her axe and Iva was kicked into action, barely dodging its swing and sprinting away. "You can't run!"

 _Wanna bet?_  Iva smiled slightly, bounding over foliage and fallen logs with a shocking ease before she skidded down a ledge. She made it back to the lakeside, arrows zipping towards her. Iva ran along the White River, feeling a cold drizzle begin to graze her reddened cheeks. Iva yelped as her foot caught in the rocks and she turned to see if her pursuers would grant her any form of mercy. She doubted so but couldn't stop herself from hoping. Five bandits stood before her and Iva presumed the other had stayed back to treat his wound.

"You had us thinking you'd get away!" a dunmer laughed and Iva thrashed, her leg raging as the blood flowed heavier from her shin.

"Get back!" Iva cried out, lashing out with her dagger and missing. The rain was heavier now and pattered against the river rocks. The bandits mocked her as she scooted away. One stepped on her injured leg and she yelped, gripping the rocks beneath her tightly.

"Let's drown her," one shrugged and they began dragging her towards the river.

"N-no!" she yelled, "let me go!" A bone-chilling roar split through the skies and was ignored, not sounding too close. Iva let out another shriek, hoping to maybe lure the dragon over, though she doubted it would spare her. Due to the thick clouds, no shadow passed over them but Iva saw it. Its wings were massive, menacing, and jagged, though Iva could not tell the color of its scales from her angle. Two of the bandits were dragging her to the river and soon her head went under. Perverted fingers grazed her inner thighs though she could hear little of what was happening as she struggled to hold her breathe and thrash at the same. Iva saw a bright fiery light light up the water as her attacker's grip was flung from her, one by one.

Iva felt herself being shoved out of the water and coughed as her head lay on dry rocks. "Dragon!" one bandit screamed and Iva blinked a few times to clear her vision. Indeed a thorny dragon stood above her, glaring with gleaming red eyes at the bandits. Iva's eyes were wide with terror and absolute astonishment as he opened his maw.

"Yol Toor Shul!" he shouted, killing all but the last one. Iva stammered on her words, though had no words to say. Iva laid beneath his neck as the last bandit, the khajiit raised her axe, prepared to end him. The dragon let it hit him, unphased as he gripped the khajiit in his teeth, throwing her and her axe away before stepping back from Iva. Iva felt the rain suddenly in her eyes and covered them with her arm, keeping a careful eye on the dragon.

"W-who are you?" she muttered and the dragon regarded her with an icy red gaze.

"Zu'u Alduin," he answered and his voice terrified her. Iva's eyes widened further and she scooted away.

"So then... but you should be killing me then," Iva sat up with great effort.

"Nid. Nax se jul wah zeymahhe los unslaad paak," Alduin snorted, arching his neck and glaring at her, "mankind should serve the greater, not squabble among their equals." Iva glared back at him before letting out a low groan, shifting her gaze to her stinging injury. The rain seemed it would let up soon though Iva didn't mind the rain that much. Alduin noticed Iva's breath going heavier and snorted, grumbling to himself, "heyv kos ruth. Ah, nid."

Iva felt herself growing steadily colder and became less aware of what was happening as Alduin moved to stand next to her, spreading out his wings and allowing himself to fall. Iva yelped as the dragon laid near her, hiding Iva from anyone's view before he let out a pained roar. "W-What?" she muttered and he flicked her with one of his talons. Iva sighed and took the hint to stay silent. Alduin continued to roar and it wasn't long before he gave up.

"Dov Ah Kiin!" he shouted, though it appeared to pain him to do so and Iva could barely hear him at this point, her vision extremely spotty. Not too long passed before the Dragonborn appeared, though Iva was too unconscious to see or hear it. The Dragonborn stopped, shocked as Alduin revealed Iva to him.

"What in Oblivion!?" The Dragonborn yelled. Alduin growled back at him.

"Take the offer and flee, Dovahkiin," Alduin hissed, taking flight and leaving Iva unconscious with the Dragonborn. He knelt beside her, confused at what somebody so young was doing in the wilds of Skyrim. He began healing her leg before placing her on the back of his horse and roaming away.

 

Iva awoke slowly and with a scream. She was alone, in a room, by a fire, and that terrified her. "Woah there, calm," a man, strange to Iva, came rushing in and she sprung to her feet. Her knee gave out immediately and she was caught by the figure. "The wound is gone but you're still weak. Rest."

"Who are you?" Iva tilted her head.

"The Dragonborn," he sighed, sorting through some sacks, "you can call me Ysmir. I found you over by White River, wounded."

" And Al- what of the dragon?" Iva stopped herself.

"He left," Ysmir shrugged and Iva nodded slowly. Ysmir sat back down with a few objects in his hands, placing them in a pot over the fire. "He was trying mighty hard to help you. You know why?"

"I was trying to kill some bandits but there were more then I thought and I ran. They caught me and tried to drown me and he stopped them. I believe he said that humankind should not be squabbling among themselves," Iva shrugged, hoping the fact of his name wouldn't come up. After Alduin saved her, it gave her a hope for the dragon. Maybe he wasn't entirely malevolent. "Also, thank you... for the soup and taking me here. By the way, where is here?"

"We're at my home in Whiterun," Ysmir shrugged and Iva quickly gobbled up the soup with a content smile. Ysmir chuckled sadly, "you're a cute kid."

"I'm not that young," Iva protested, "seventeen, going on eighteen."

"Yeah, you're a kid," Ysmir nodded, "but that doesn't mean you have to be defenseless." Iva tilted her head as Ysmir walked upstairs and was heard rummaging for something. He came back down with a sheathed dagger in his hand.

"I have a-" Iva reached for hers and muttered: "must have dropped it."

Ysmir nodded, holding the dagger out to her. Iva took it and thanked him profusely for his services as she inspected the fine ebony. "Where do you get these things?" she exclaimed with wonder.

"A lot of traveling has to be done as the Dragonborn," Ysmir sighed, "and, sadly, more must be done. You can stay here. I have to go to Riften to retrieve somebody. It is likely the Thalmor are already on the way."

"What?" Iva stared, unsure of what was happening.

"Have you heard of the Blades?" he asked and Iva nodded, "well there are two left, in hiding and being hunted by the Thalmor. I have to find Esbern before they do. You could come with if you stay behind me when we get there."

"I can take care of myself," Iva crossed her arms, "though, admittedly, I'm not allowed anywhere in the Rift. Nothing of my fault, I assure you."

"How long has that been?" Ysmir asked as he stood, taking up his armor and attaching his sword to his belt.

"A few years," Iva sighed, staring at the empty bowl of soup far quieter than she had before, "but you should go. I'll just roam the city, I guess." Ysmir nodded.

"Very well. You can stay here until you're more suited to be an adventurer but I wouldn't recommend it at this stage," Ysmir grabbed his shield and put his horned helmet on. Iva took a notice to the hilt of the sword, the hand-guard looking to be a serpent wrapping around itself. Ysmir walked towards the door and left the key, "I shall see you later then."

Ysmir left and Iva unwrapped herself from the bedroll she had been left in on the floor. Iva looked at her weak leg and sighed, relieved that the wound was indeed gone. Iva gripped the chair beside her and forced herself to her good foot. With teeth gritted, she sat in the chair, placing the belt on her waist and looking down at her torn clothes. Iva was sure she had a few septims to spare for some new ones but she didn't dare question where her armor had gone. Iva limped around, content to eventually find a wooden staff. Iva gripped it firmly and limped out of the Breezehome and looked around, closing the door behind her.

Iva hurried to where most were gathered and entered the general store, greeted by a Breton. "Everything's for sale, my friend. Everything. If I had a sister I'd sell her in a second," Belethor greeted her and Iva smiled tolerantly.

"I'm just here for clothes," Iva shrugged, pouring the last of her septims on the countertop. Belethor frowned and nodded and Iva sighed. She knew how it was to be pitied, but there were worse lives to be had, such as the drunkard she had seen in the square. Belethor handed her some clothes and Iva thanked him, hurrying back to Breezehome and locking the door behind her. Iva sat and closed her eyes. Time passed painfully slow. Eventually, Iva served herself food and found herself managing to get upstairs to sleep in the guest room when it was time. She had many thoughts on the nature of Alduin and decided she could think of them in the morning. With no money, Iva roamed the city in the morning and went to the Wind District, finding herself struggling into the Temple of Arkay. Iva liked it there, something that had perplexed the people back at Riften. After all, how could a child so fascinated and hopeful for life be so at ease in places near death?

The priest was there and he looked just as dead as the temple around him, "tell me, do you believe in mighty Arkay, god of life and death?"

Iva quickly sat and smiled, "I know his energies well, the Lord of the Wheel of Life."

"I'm glad to know that, because I need your help. You see, I've lost something precious," the priest nodded.

"What have you lost?" Iva tilted her head.

"My Amulet of Arkay. It's the source of my divine powers and also a sacred badge of office. I misplaced it in the catacombs. I'd look for it, but I've been hearing noises down there. I fear the dead have become restless. Without that amulet, I'm powerless to confront them. Would you be willing to search for it?" he asked.

"Sure. And my name is Iva," she stood, gripping her staff tightly again.

"Andurs. I'll just wait here and make sure nothing foul escapes the catacombs."

Iva completed the task for Andurs quickly and left with some gold as she returned to Breezehome. She saw Ysmir on his way back and smiled, approaching him slightly quicker and greeting him with a smile, "Ysmir-" Iva noticed his grim and tired expression and faltered, "are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I've just learned some... news," Ysmir nodded and they entered Breezehome together, "I have to head out tonight to an old temple in the Reach."

"What happened?" Iva asked.

"Alduin's alive," Ysmir sighed setting his sword by the wall and sitting down and Iva feigned astonishment, though her thoughts were different.  _So that wasn't common knowledge by now? Have I been away from society that long?_

"Truly?" Iva tilted her head, sitting in the chair beside the older man.

"Truly," Ysmir sighed.  _Whelp,here goes nothing._

"Say, what if he had the chance to be good?" Iva asked, becoming quieter, "I mean, what if he wasn't totally malevolent?"

"Like that dragon who saved you?" Ysmir sighed.

"Uh.. yeah. Like him," Iva nodded slowly.

"That dragon, I'm not entirely sure what has been going on but I did see him, before he called me to you," Ysmir nodded, "he was the one that attacked Helgen and resurrected the dragon at Kynesgrove and by the Nine, that was him?"

Iva froze, "doubt it. Even then, dragon guy didn't say his name."

"I- I need to tell Delphine of this as soon as we get to the temple," Ysmir pinched his brow and Iva could tell this caused his stress to multiply.

"Please, perhaps we can think this out? I don't mean to be a burden but I  _can_  go," Iva gestured to the door, growing uneasy.

"No. If Alduin saved you, the other dragons probably won't like that," Ysmir sighed, "do you still want to come with to Sky Haven Temple?"

"Sure," Iva nodded, "but you haven't answered me." Ysmir looked up at her. "What if he wasn't so bad?"

"He enslaved humanity, took us down into a massive war and now he's back to destroy this world. Even if he isn't, he still has to die," Ysmir sighed and Iva opened her mouth to protest. "We should both rest before going then. I'll prepare some supplies for both of us."

"O-Okay," Iva nodded slowly, her heart pounding as she gripped her hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

With the ingestion of a few potions, Iva was on her two feet again and walking across the road with Ysmir. Anxiety tore at her and she did her best to hide her shaking. She would be meeting dragonslayers when she was saved by Alduin himself. That didn't sit well with Iva, the fact that it most definitely wouldn't sit well with them. Iva felt safe with the Dragonborn towering above her, like a large protective shield of thick muscle. They traveled west for quite a while before a dragon flew above them, it's fins shifting flexibly as it tore through the air.

The dragon didn't pay attention to them but flew further through the valley with a roar. They hurried forth and Iva gripped her dagger, ready to run if she had to. She already saw the Blades up ahead fighting against both Forsworn and the dragon. The Forsworn were killed and Iva hid as Ysmir joined his comrades in battle.

She watched as the Breton female, who Iva decided was Delphine grow distracted from the dragon to kill the hagraven. Delphine was quick and precise in her battle but also presented a fierceness that intimidated the smaller and gentler Iva.

Iva watched as they fought the dragon with such an anger that she found it harder to watch. Surely, if there was much of a choice, Iva would have not joined either side. Both were just as brutal but mortals, as Iva could see, carried a burning desire to destroy their dangers instead of healing them. The ignorance of mortality, but Iva could blame none.

She saw the dragon fleeing as it took flight, its balance unwell as it crashed into the hill by its burial mound. Iva flinched and saw it give the Dragonborn a low cry, a plea for mercy as it's yellow eyes widened in terror.

"Wuld!" Ysmir shouted and moved quickly towards the dragon, his sword slicing through the dragon's neck. Iva bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. The denial of mercy was something sickening to her, though Iva wouldn't show it before them. Iva froze upon seeing a forsworn member near her hiding place and she unsheathed her dagger, lunging forth slicing him across the arm as she had with the bandit. Only when he had partly prepared himself did she kill him and turn to the hill where she saw the flesh of the dragon burning from its bones.

"So that's what that looks like," Iva sighed as swirling energies were absorbed by Ysmir, who noticed her down by the entrance and waved. Iva waved back slightly, a slight smile showing.

The three approached her and Delphine turned to glare at Ysmir. "You brought a kid with you? You should know this isn't safe for anyone, let alone a young girl with merely a dagger."

"I've also lived in the wilds for most of my life. I can survive," Iva assured her and looked up to Ysmir.

"Fine. But why? There's always the risk of Thalmor spies," Delphine grumbled.

"Delphine. She's a child," Esbern reassured Delphine, "what could she do? Do you not see her kindness?"

"Well, if you're all against me, we should be on our way," Delphine shot a short glare at Iva, who simply gritted her teeth and offered a smile. The Blades and Ysmir approached the cave.

"There'll likely be Forsworn. I'll hang back," Iva sighed, frowning to the ground. They agreed and went forwards while Iva knelt beside the Forsworn she had killed and closed his eyes. Iva felt her stomach clench again as she made sure they were out of ear-shot. "Safe travels, once-living."

Iva hurried after the three, her dark hair blowing back behind her as she saw them killing the last of the Forsworn. Iva hurried to walk beside Ysmir, doing her best to ignore Delphine's glares. Further into the cave, stone bricks and rubble became apparent. "This looks promising," Delphine nodded.

"Yes," Esbern agreed, "definitely early Akaviri stonework here." Iva ran her hands along some stones and smiled. Iva had not seen architecture so beautiful before and the fact that it was overgrown with Kyne's tendrils only gave it more beauty.

"We've got to get this bridge down. These pillars must have something to do with it," Delphine nodded and Ysmir began messing with them, finding them to be able to spin in place.

"Yes. These are Akaviri symbols. Let's see, you have the symbol for 'King' and 'Warrior' Aand, of course, the symbol for 'Dragonborn,'" Esbern gestured to each of the three pillars, "that's the one that appears to have a sort of arrow shape pointing downward at the bottom."

"Easy," Ysmir muttered, turning them all to the Dragonborn symbol.

Whatever you did, it worked. Let's see what else those old Blades left in our way," Delphine congratulated him as the bridge lowered and they ran across. They hurried past a massive trap after Ysmir disable it and they found their way in front of a massive stone face. Iva liked this temple, though this wall disturbed her.

"Wonderful! Remarkably well preserved, too. Ah, here's the 'blood seal.' Another of the lost Akaviri arts. No doubt triggered by, well, blood. Your blood, Dragonborn," Esbern exclaimed and Ysmir just glared at it, "look here! You see how the ancient Blades revered Reman Cyrodiil. This whole place appears to be a shrine to Reman. He ended the Akaviri invasion under mysterious circumstances, you recall. After the so-called 'battle' of Pale Pass, the Akaviri went into his service. This was the foundation stone of the Second Empire."

Ysmir decided to work while Evren was speaking and slit his hand over the seal. Iva cringed. Why must the Akaviri be bloody in how they open locks as well? The blood dripped onto the stone seal that glowed brightly and began shifting into the symbol for the Dragonborn. "That's done it! Look, it's coming to life! You did it," Delphine exclaimed with a grin, "there's the entrance. After you, Dragonborn. You should have the honor of being the first to set foot in Sky Haven Temple."

"Very well," Ysmir shrugged and stepped forward, walking through the tunnel. Esbern held his torch into the darkness and Iva followed the Blades after Ysmir. Esbern went on about the architecture, though Iva was too enchanted by it to take any notice into what he was saying. Delphine stopped Esbern from getting carried away and they approached the Dragonborn.

 _"_ Shor's bones! Here it is! Alduin's Wall, so well preserved. I've never seen a finer example of early second era Akaviri sculptural relief," Esbern lit the torches by the wall.

"Esbern. We need information, not a lecture on art history," Delphine groaned and Iva chuckled quietly.

"Yes, yes," Esbern flicked his wrist, "let's see what we have... look, here is Alduin."

Iva approached, staring at the carvings and deciding they were far from accurate. Alduin was far more menacing.

"This panel goes back to the beginning of time when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim. Here, the humans rebelled against their dragon overlords- the legendary Dragon War," Iva's gaze followed Esbern's finger as he explained, taking in the details and deciding they would be useful for her own purposes as well, "Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall. You see, here he is falling from the Sky. The Nord Tongues - masters of the Voice- are arrayed against him."

Iva pointed to the carving of a down-pointing arrow, "and that?"

"Yes, yes," Esbern nodded, "this here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes- this is the Akaviri symbol for 'Shout.'"

"You mean they used a Shout to defeat Alduin?" Delphine asked, irritated, "you're sure?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, presumably something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself," Esbern shrugged, "remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return."

"So we're looking for a Shout, then," Delphine sighed, turning to Ysmir, "dammit. Have you ever heard of such a thing? A Shout that can knock a dragon out of the sky?"

"No, never," Ysmir sighed, sitting at the long stone table in the center of the room. Iva frowned and ignored Esbern as he carried on about the Prophecy. Iva was already acquainted with it well enough.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I guess there's nothing for it. We'll have to ask the Greybeards for help. I hoped to avoid involving them in this, but we have no other choice."

"Ah," Ysmir nodded slowly, "what do you have against them?"

"If they had their way, you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain with them and talk to the sky, or whatever it is they do," Delphine suddenly growled, "the Greybeards are so afraid of power that they won't use it. Think about it. Have they tried to stop the civil war, or done anything about Alduin? No. And they're afraid of you, of your power. Trust me, there's no need to be afraid. Think of Tiber Septim. Do you think he'd have founded the Empire if he'd listened to the Greybeards?"

"Of course not, nor am I afraid of my own power," Ysmir sighed, chewing on her words. Iva sighed loudly and Delphine turned to her.

"Do you have something to say?" Delphine frowned. Iva froze, staring with wide eyes at the Blade. Ysmir gave Iva a warning look and she relented, shaking her head slowly.

Ysmir knocked on the table and Delphine drew her attention back to him, "I'll ask them what they know."

"Right. Good thing they've already let you into their little cult. Not likely they'd help Esbern or me if we came calling," Delphine crossed her arms, we'll look around Sky Haven Temple and see what else the old Blades might have left for us. It's a better hideout than I could have hoped for. Talos guard you."

"And you as well, Delphine," Ysmir stood and patted Iva's shoulder. Iva stared at Ysmir as he walked towards the exit before she hurried after him. Iva could almost feel Delphine watching her go as she was chided by Esbern. Iva remained mostly quiet until they were far from Karthspire and she spoke.

"Do you really agree with her?" Iva sighed, still looking to the road beneath them.

"She's not wrong," Ysmir sighed and they continued walking back towards Whiterun, "it's already quite late. Traveling anywhere now would be most dangerous. On the way here, we passed by an inn. We'll rest there."

"You're changing the subject," Iva glared.

Ysmir sighed, "they haven't done anything since the civil war began or Alduin returned. Delphine's right. They do fear power and I have seen that they fear me, what I can do."

"You can't say what someone else thinks," Iva protested, "especially when those thoughts involve you. The Greybeards are known for their innate wisdom and should be respected as such."

"For what? What have they done so that they deserve it? Being smart is hardly a reason," Ysmir frowned and Iva could tell he was holding back from rage. Iva fell silent and let it go, rather seething inwardly.

"You're wrong," she muttered.

 

They made it to Whiterun by noon and Iva sighed in relief as she ran her fingers along the wooden walls.  Ysmir sat down and prepared food while Iva pulled a book from the shelf. They sat in silence for a while before Ysmir sighed, "I'm leaving for High Hrothgar tomorrow. The path goes through Ivarstead but I won't be stopping anywhere so you can come with me."

"The Greybeard would be okay with that?" Iva asked and Ysmir nodded. "Sure then. I'll come... or are you bringing me to spite them?"

"Does it matter?" Ysmir asked, polishing his sword.

"Yes," Iva threw her hands to the air, "how would it not? I'm not going with you just so you can get back at them for nothing."

Ysmir placed his sword down, "listen, kid, this is Skyrim. I don't know what you've seen but it clearly hasn't been-"

Ysmir stopped himself, and Iva glared at him with her heart pounding, "what? What were you going to say, Dovahkiin?"

"You're just a naive kid," Ysmir glared back at her and Iva flinched. Ysmir shut himself up and Iva nodded slowly.

"I'll meet you there. I'm sure they'll be pleased," Iva nodded, grabbing her bag again and adjusting her hide armor before she stormed away, forcing herself to not cry.

"Iva, no, you could die out there," Ysmir called out but Iva ignored him. Ysmir eventually gripped her arm and warned her again.

"We all could, Ysmir," Iva tore herself away, "you have a long journey ahead of you. Get some rest." Then, Iva ran, leaving Ysmir astonished at her speed and stomach dropping with his guilt. Iva wasted no time in fleeing from Whiterun, waiting until she was further into the plains to drop to her knees and wipe her teary eyes. Her hands quaked as she whimpered, "asshole."

Iva yelped as she heard a familiar shout, "Yol Toor Shul!" she lept out of the way of a stream of flames. Iva looked up to the dragon, seeing familiar red eyes gleaming in the sun.

Iva leaned down, keeping an eye on Alduin as she grabbed a rock. Iva threw it at him, "and you're an asshole too!" The rock never reached him, as her throw was not of the best. Iva glared at Alduin, who glared back. "Why'd you have to send me to  _him_?"

Alduin snorted and landed nearby, eyes gleaming as he inspected the human. "And what else would you have had me do?" he hummed.

"I don't know," Iva shrugged, arms crossed. Alduin let out a low growl as she began to approach so she simply stopped.

"Then do not blame me," Alduin glared, "what has that lir done?"

"He's just an ignorant fool trying to use me for his little revenge plots when they didn't-" Iva stopped to glare at Alduin, who had laughed, "what now!?"

"Hi mindoraan faazi," Alduin growled, "you could join me, help end the ignorance of mortals."

Iva backed away and shook her head, "No. No! I would never."

"Paak," Alduin snorted, "you could easily kill Dovahkiin."

"Okay? And does that mean I should? Unlike you, I'm not a murderer," Iva groaned and Alduin sighed, "though that doesn't mean I agree... with the Dragonborn, that is. He's just as bloody as everyone else."

"Vahzah," Alduin sighed and approached her, "Kiir, zu'u ni ahraan hi." Iva stared as he stood before her, his scales appearing more grey than black in the light. Slowly, she reached forth, her fingers brushing the tip of his snout. He let out a hiss but let her place her hand on his snout. Alduin's movement was sudden and Iva jerked back as his jaws wrapped around her sides. Iva screamed and thrashed, expecting his fangs to pierce her. To her surprise, he took flight instead, with her held firmly within his maw. Iva smacked the dragon's jaw and Alduin ignored her, flying high along the side of the massive mountain that adorned Skyrim.

Iva let out a piercing scream and saw Alduin pausing, trying not to clench his jaw around her. Iva quickly noticed how cold she was getting and gripped onto Alduin's muzzle. Suddenly, his jaws went slack and she fell just to be gripped in his talons. Iva shivered as snow grazed her skin. Eventually, Iva was so stiff she felt like she was weighing the dragon down. That thought, however, was a delusion, as Alduin was far more powerful then what he was carrying. She couldn't tell if it were minutes that passed or hours as the broke through the clouds. Iva could see the peak of the mountain from here and smiled slightly at it. Iva felt far safer, that is until Alduin dropped her again.

"Kren sosaal, mortal," Alduin snarled and Iva let out a shriek as the clouds enveloped her. All the breathe was torn from Iva's lungs as her back hit something muscular and tough. Iva coughed. Alduin flew away with a roar and Iva looked beneath her. It was hard to regain her breathe at this altitude so her scream was raspy and silent.

"What in Oblivion!?" she rasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Iva shivered as Arngeir placed a blanket on her. "Thank you," she muttered.

"Of course, child," Arngeir nodded and sat beside her, "how did you end up at our back door?"

"Alduin dropped me," Iva sighed as she curled up tighter in the blanket, "Paarthurnax caught me, told me to go to you."

Arngeir sighed, eyes closed as he thought, "it's good you are safe. But you should be down below, in a house."

"I was going to come here with Ysmir but he's... a harsh man. Decided to take a head start and ran into Alduin on the way," Iva shrugged and held her hand to the fire, "he wants to find the Shout used to defeat Alduin."

"Where did you learn of that? Who have you been talking to?" Arngeir asked and Iva had the feeling he would have been far harsher to Ysmir himself. Honestly. she couldn't blame him.

"The Blades," Iva scooted away, her shivering having calmed.

"The Blades! Of course," Arngeir glared at the wall, "they specialize in meddling in matters they barely understand. Their reckless arrogance knows no bounds. They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom."

"I don't like them either," Iva sighed, "there violent, merciless. So's Ysmir. I got into this because, well, Alduin saved my life, sent me to the Dragonborn so my injuries could heal. I mean, Ysmir is a good man, he just refuses to resolve things peacefully."

"Indeed, but he cannot be entirely blamed. He has the blood of a dovah. He also refuses meditation," Arngeir nodded and added some wood to one of the massive torches. Iva fell silent and looked through her bag before taking out some gold that Ysmir had given her.

"Please, you've helped me quite a bit. Take it," Iva smiled and Arngeir shook his head.

"We do not use any currency," Arngeir chuckled, "though your idea is welcome." Iva shrugged, put it away and smiled at Arngeir.

"Well, he should be here tomorrow. Really, thank you," Iva smiled, "I can go down to Ivarste- nope, nevermind, can't do that. Ivarstead's in the Rift. I can go the other way."

"There is no other way," Arngeir paused.

"There's not a  _path_. I could climb," Iva shrugged and Arngeir stared at her.

"You can wait here until Ysmir gets here," Arngeir shook his head, "the climb is far too steep."

Iva nodded, "thank you. Can you teach Ysmir the shout?"

"No. We do not know it. It is called 'Dragonrend,' but its Words of Power are unknown to us," Arngeir sighed, "we do not regret this loss. Dragonrend holds no place within the Way of the Voice."

"What makes it so bad?" Iva muttered.

"It was created by those who had lived under the unimaginable cruelty of Alduin's Dragon Cult. Their whole lives were consumed with hatred for dragons, and they poured all their anger and hatred into this Shout," Arngeir sighed, "when you learn a Shout, you take it into your very being. In a sense, you become the Shout. In order to learn and use this Shout, he will be taking this evil into himself."

Iva shuddered, "I hold no ill will against dragons. If Ysmir grows to hate them and kills Alduin, who will stop  _him_?"

"I do not know," Arngeir sighed and they both heard a loud squeal echo through the halls. Iva's eyes widened.

"He's early," she whispered and Arngeir stood. Iva followed him to Ysmir, who was searching the halls.

"Ah, Arngeir," Ysmir nodded and smiled sadly at Iva, "has she told you why I'm here?"

"Painfully," Arngeir nodded and went on to scold the Dragonborn. "... Have you learned nothing from us? Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades, to be used for their own purposes?"

"The Blades want to defeat Alduin," Ysmir frowned, "don't you?"

"What I want is irrelevant. This Shout was used once before was it not? And here we are again. Have you considered that Alduin was not meant to be defeated?" Arngeir asked and Iva perked up, "those who overthrew him in ancient times only postponed the day of reckoning, they did not stop it. If the world is meant to end, so be it. Let it end and be reborn."

"I'm sure Alduin would be glad if everyone had that attitude," Ysmir crossed his arms.

"Do not confuse inaction with indifference,"Arngeir shook his head, "often the wisest course is to wait and watch events unfold, until the time to act is clear. The Blades have never followed that path, of course."

"And that's  _exactly_  what Delphine warned me you'd say," Ysmir growled.

"Those who are ignorant find the Way of the Voice easy to ridicule. This is why so few follow it, and why the world is as it is," Arngeir nodded. "The Dragonrend Shout is evil. Would you cure one evil with another?"

"So you won't help me?" Ysmir asked.

"No. Not now. Not until you return to the path of wisdom," Arngeir shook his head.

"Arngeir, Rok los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rok fen tinvaak Paarthurnax," A loud booming voice echoed and Iva squeezed her eyes shut as her head pounded.

"Dragonborn. Wait, forgive me. I was... intemperate," Arngeir sighed, "I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment. Master Einarth reminded me of my duty. The decision whether or not to help you is not mine to make."

"So can you teach it to me?" Ysmir asked.

"No, because we do not know it. The knowledge of that Shout was lost in the time before history began. Perhaps only its creators ever knew it. But I am not the one to speak of it to you," Arngeir sighed.

"Then how can I defeat Alduin?" Ysmir nodded.

"Only Paarthurnax, the master of our order, can answer that question if he so chooses."

"I must speak to him then," Ysmir declared.

"You weren't ready. You still aren't ready," Arngeir sighed, "but thanks to the Blades, you now have questions that only Paarthurnax can answer. Follow me. I will show you how to open the path to Paarthurnax."

Iva followed them outside and watched Arngeir teach Ysmir Clear Skies. Ysmir used the shout and walked up the slope, Iva remaining behind to wait. "Should we maybe warn him that Paarthurnax is a dragon? He  _will_  panic."

"That's what I'm counting on," Arngeir sighed and Iva gaped as Arngeir walked back towards the building. Iva followed and frowned. Iva eventually found somewhere to sit and stared off as Arngeir left her alone.  _Perhaps Alduin is not meant to be defeated._  Iva shook her head,  _that doesn't mean this world should be allowed to end._

It was likely over an hour before Ysmir came back down and she could hear him conversing with Arngeir in the main room but couldn't understand their words. Considering their tones, Iva didn't want to get wrapped up in another argument. Ysmir came searching for her and Iva looked up from the book she had found, setting it on the side table.

"Hey," he sighed and Iva glared at him quietly. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Iva sighed, "but it's not me who you should be sorry for. Master Arngeir may be a pacifist but I am not and I  _can_  slap you."

"Are you going to come with to Winterhold?" Ysmir nodded and Iva paused, nodding slowly.

"Sure," she sighed, "but I need better armor."

"And we can get it for you," Ysmir nodded, taking an unlit torch from his bag. Iva took it and thanked him and they began walking towards the exit. Iva looked back at Arngeir.  _Please don't let him take me._

"Perhaps she should stay here," Arngeir suggested as Ysmir opened the door. Iva sighed in relief and smiled at him. "It's far too cold for her out there and you're the dog's main target."

"I suppose you're right," Ysmir sighed, "Iva? It's your choice."

"I'll stay," she nodded with a smile and Ysmir whispered something to Arngeir.

"I understand, Dovahkiin," Arngeir nodded, tensed.

"Very well, Iva. I will be back," Ysmir sighed, "probably in a week, maybe more."

"I'll see you then," Iva nodded and Ysmir left her with the Greybeards. Iva turned to Arngeir with a grin, "thank you very much."

"You're young, still malleable. It is best for you to not be near any bad influences," Arngeir nodded and Iva curtsied.

"I owe you my future then, Master Arngeir," Iva smiled, and looked up at him, "besides, I have many things to think on. Only one topic though."

"Then think and meditate as you well. You will find no better place to do so than here," Arngeir nodded.

"I believe you."

 

Iva had found ways to make herself warm outside though never remained there long. Not long had passed in High Hrothgar but had already found every little hole she could hide in and anything interesting had been inspected thoroughly. Iva was also happy to learn sign language with Arngeir's help though she did so horribly.

She currently spoke with Arngeir on the case of Alduin. "So what do you think?"

"Alduin's actions, as you say they happened, are astonishing," Arngeir nodded, "perhaps it is true that he is not the dragon he was or perhaps never was. But he still tried to kill you."

"Alduin's not an idiot though. He dropped me by where he would know Paarthurnax perched. They're still brothers," Iva shrugged, "would Alduin not know that Paarthurnax would save me? Even then, why would he just leave after seeing I was safe?"

"I don't know the answers to your questions. Paarthurnax may know, but as he said, it is best you not see each other again," Arngeir sighed.

"I'll find out one way or another," Iva nodded, "I have to."

"You wish to. Perhaps it would be better for all of us if you did, but you do not have to," Arngeir corrected her, "I had been hoping Ysmir wasn't already trying to destroy the dragon race. My hopes were wrong but there is still hope for the future... hmm."

"What?"

"Perhaps I can help you. I am loathe to even utter his name, but I could call him to you."

"You would? But what of the consequences?" Iva asked.

"I shall not be there to see them. This is your journey for answers to your own questions. I would be nearby if things go sour," Arngeir sighed, "you may not want to know these answers."

"Please, Master Arngeir. Do it," Iva nodded. Arngeir nodded and let out a shudder.

"I must speak with the others then," Arngeir nodded and Iva agreed. Arngeir left to speak with the Greybeards and Iva waited for him to return. Arngeir appeared, though appeared far from happy, "they have agreed. When you are ready, I shall go with you to the courtyard."

"Thanks," Iva nodded, "I should probably prepare myself."

"I agree," Arngeir nodded. So Iva thought, then eventually had to sleep, and in the morning, she thought again.  _I must see if he is not too bad_. Iva approached Arngeir in the morning and nodded.

"I have decided. I shall meet with him," Iva sighed.

"Very well," Arngeir nodded and they walked to the courtyard. Arngeir shuddered as he stared at the sky, "Al Du In!" Arngeir left Iva in the snow and she shivered, sudden silence overpowering the falling snow. Iva hugged herself and took the time to notice her shivering and the mist that seeped from her mouth as she breathed. After a while, she went to stand by the fire and warmed herself at its edge. Iva frowned, disappointed.

Iva jumped when she heard a familiar roar. Iva perked up, heart pounding as another cold seized her, met with instant regret. She saw Alduin emerge from the clouds, his black scales only adding to the desolation of the grey clouds.

"Hi bel zu'u?" he tilted his head and Iva shrugged, "ah, it is you."

"It is indeed," Iva nodded and Alduin landed on the tower near her.

"I have brought you here. Is that not enough?" he growled.

"It is more than enough. I have you to thank for that, though I would have liked an explanation for seemingly trying to kill me," Iva shrugged, "and why help me at all? You no longer have a reason to help me, though considering your standing, you didn't before. So why?"

"When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world  
When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped  
When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles  
When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls  
When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding  
The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn," Alduin spoke and Iva sighed.

"That's not an answer," she shook her head.

"It is if you are not blind to my meaning," Alduin snorted. "Erei mu grind, mortal."

"I have a name," Iva sighed.

"Enlighten me," Alduin growled.

"Iva," she answered. Alduin remained silent for a while.

"Erei mu grind, Iva," he eventually replied and took flight.

"Are you evil?" Iva called out and Alduin paused, looking over to her.

"Through the eyes of many. Pogaan mindoraan," Alduin sighed, "I seek to end this petty world and its inhabitants, as is my destiny."

"It's Ysmir's destiny to destroy you before then," Iva spoke and Alduin gave up on leaving, simply landing before her, "if destiny contradicts itself, then how is it reliable? Have you not done this before? Why must time repeat itself?"

"I am time," Alduin growled.

"My question still stands," Iva sighed and Alduin didn't answer, "what's the point in repetition?" Alduin continued his silence before roaring and taking flight, leaving Iva in the snow, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Iva threw her bag over her shoulder, taking a step towards the exit, "I'll be back," she sighed.

"Sky above, Voice within," Arngeir nodded, "make haste." Iva agreed and left to walk down the mountain. An hour passed before she greeted the warmth of the Rift with great relief. Iva hurried through Ivarstead, keeping her head down. Her path led her through the ruins of Helgen, which she snuck around in the dying sunlight. Riverwood was reached by nightfall and then Whiterun an hour later. By the time Iva reached Breezehome, she collapsed in a chair and sighed. The house was cold without a fire being lit and Iva rested until morning.

She took anything she might need and found the map Ysmir had of the dragon burials. Down by the stables, she bought a horse with his money and rode East to Markarth. Her hands shook as she held to the reigns of her horse, hurrying north towards the Pale.

This particular part of the Pale confused Iva, as it should have been a part of the Whiterun Hold. After crossing over a small stream, she heard a loud roar and could see the emptied burial mound. Iva left her horse on the road and approached cautiously, holding an elven shield in her left hand and a golden claw in her right. She approached the burial mound cautiously, hearing the dragon roaring in the distance. She placed the claw by the mound and backed away.

The dragon approached from behind and Iva quickly spun around, lifting the shield to block a jet of icy breath. "Drem yol lok!" she called out and the dragon ceased its attack.

"Speak, if you have aught to say worth the listening," he said.

"The Dragonborn searched for the shout, Dragonrend," Iva explained, "how is the answer to this violence? If Alduin wins, time will repeat itself over again and if Dovahkiin wins, dragons will die. Help me to end this."

"Miri wah Alduin. My loyalty is for Alduin, not joor jul," he snarled, "fus!"

Iva felt the shout making her take a step to balance herself, "I don't act you to betray him."

"What better path is there than the total domination?"

"Coexistence, peace," Iva sighed, though the dragon did not seem impressed, "the stopping of another genocide? Is that not enough? The only way to earn our respect is to respect us wether we like it or not."

"Vahzah," he sighed, "but who are you?"

"Zu'u Iva," she sighed, barely remembering what little she had managed to learn from Arngeir, "I'm alive, proof that Alduin can harbor mercy. So, what is your name, dovah?"

"Zu'u piraak nid rotmulog fah bel. I have not earned a name of my own," he landed nearby on the hill so he could remain above Iva, "what is your proposition?"

"Just suggestions to Alduin and spread my message through the dov," Iva sighed, "please. It's not much but it's a try."

"Very well, joor," the dragon agreed and took flight. "And how may I contact you with any joining dovah?"

"I will be traveling to the next burial mound to be resurrected in hopes to see Alduin," Iva sighed, "do you know where that is, by any chance?"

"The burial site near Rorikstead. You will find Nahagliiv there. He is far less likely to help you," the dragon replied and began flying away.

"Thank you," Iva sighed in relief and returned to her horse. She made it to Rorikstead by early afternoon, seeing the people panicking. Iva heard Alduin's roar over the hill and bounded up to him, watching as a massive pillar of energy swirled from the mound towards the sky. Alduin was flying around it, seemingly unaware of Iva's presence. Iva sat and watched, leaning against her shield as she watched Alduin pause by it.

"Slen Tiid Vo!" Alduin shouted and the purple beam began fading as a skeleton emerged from the grounds, letting out a low growl as its skin materialized out of flames. Iva gasped in shock at the sight of Nahagliiv rising, bronze scales glistening in the sunlight. Nahagliiv stared at Alduin as he finished reconstructing.

"Drem yol lok, thuri," Nahagliiv called out and noticed Iva calmly sitting with a slight smile upon her cheeks, "zu'u krii joor, thuri?" Alduin remained silent, also seeing Iva waiting for them to make their decision. Iva's smile widened as she realized he struggled to decide. Nahagliiv appeared confused, watching Alduin intently in wait. Iva's smile quickly left at Alduin's answer.

"Geh," he snorted. Nahagliiv nodded and approached Iva, who made no move to stand and placed the shield away from herself. Iva let out a shaky breath as she made no move to stand, instead spreading an arm towards the dragon.

"Kill me then," Iva muttered, shocking both dragons, "Simple. Be like the Akaviri who enslaved you, or don't. Let the events repeat or don't. Help me or don't. Spare me or not."

"Dreh ni krii," Alduin sighed after a long confusion.

"Thuri? Hi vahzah hind laas nu?" Nahagliiv questioned him.

"Geh, Nahagliiv," Alduin growled and turned to glare at Iva, "why mortal, must you pursue me, interfere with everything? Why question me? Zu'u Alduin! Zu'u thur se Lein!"

The Dragonborn is capable of evil. You are capable of good. If I can do anything to help this world to not end, to see Ysmir not be driven off to wipe out the dov, then I shall do so as long as peace can be hoped for."

"You are kind, in the right place, perhaps. But I would not deny my destiny and not everything can be solved through compassion," Alduin hissed.

"I'll still try," Iva sighed, "thank you, though. For what you already have done. If anyone is to blame for giving me faith, it is you, Alduin."

"Ful nii los. Orin brit ro," Alduin grumbled, "I shall not submit. Nahagliiv, dreh ni krii, dreh ni tinvaak wah."

"Geh, Thuri," Nahagliiv nodded and Alduin flew away. Nahagliiv kept his promise to Alduin and did not speak to her, though she decided not to speak first. Eventually, she gave up and walked back to Rorikstead to rest. It had already been a long day and food was required. Then again, the day was far from over.

 

When the dark rose, Iva had visited two more and once had to run from the merciless dovah. The first in that list was far easier to reason with, at the Lone Mountain Burial Mound. Iva smiled to herself as she approached Whiterun. Two dragons had agreed to help her, albeit they were both nameless. They were still more than she should've hoped for. Iva ate soup in the Breezehome and looked through the Dragonborn's things. She collected more food for the journey and a chopping axe before going to bed. 

In the morning she headed on the trail back to High Hrothgar. Four days had passed and she planned for a two-day journey to conserve her strength so it would be likely that Ysmir would be just behind her. She had changed into thicker leather armor and wore a cloak that hung over her shoulders. Her horse, Berry, was a reliable stallion, but Iva could tell he wasn't used to this sort of exertion in the stables. Snow passed Iva and settled on the leather hood of her cloak. Her knuckles were turning red despite her bracers. She finally made it to Ivarstead, grateful for the warmth. Iva kept her hood up and entered the inn.

"I'd like a room," Iva placed the gold on the counter, keeping her face lowered.

"Sure, right this way," the bartender agreed, ignorant of who the people thought she was. Iva slept, paranoid, and ate. Until it was time, she never left her room except to find a place off in the woods to piss. Iva eventually was on her way up the steps, leaving Berry behind. Iva bounded up some of them and trudged up others until she made it to High Hrothgar, sliding off her hood and entering.

"You've returned," Arngeir spoke when he noticed her.

"Yes. Two dragons have agreed that I know of too," Iva smiled. Arngeir nodded and stood up. "Ysmir should be here within the next day or two."

"Ah yes. But you cannot put your trust in them. They are dovah without restriction of their inner nature," he warned.

"I... I know," Iva frowned, looking down at the floor. Iva took the rest of the days for meditation and was immediate to notice the Dragonborn enter. Iva glanced at the scroll he held in his arms. "Ymsir."

"Oh, Iva," he smiled slightly, "it's good to see you haven't wandered off."

"Um, yeah. It's good to see you're... alive," Iva smiled, feeling uneasy. Today, everything could go wrong and she knew it well. "Look, I was thinking, what if there's another way to defeat Alduin? Without Dragonrend."

"I have seen him deal with archers. He cannot be harmed in the sky. The only way to avoid that is to bring him down," Ysmir shook his head, "there's no other way."

Iva opened her mouth to protest and he began to walk forwards. Arngeir let him go forwards but Iva was not as wise, gripping his arm. "I'm going with you," she frowned.

"What? You can't. This is Alduin and I'm not letting you get wrapped up in this fight," Ysmir shook his head and began walking off.

"But-"

"He's right, child," Arngeir spoke, "Alduin may have saved you before but if you fight alongside the Dragonborn, it is unlikely he'll spare you again."

"Fine," Iva grumbled and watched Ysmir go. Even after the door shut, she didn't stop staring. Arngeir kept a wary eye on Iva, only ceasing when she busied herself in a book. It wasn't long before she snuck towards the back door, slowly swinging it open. Iva shivered and ran after Ysmir. He was probably almost all the way up so Iva began crawling the wall. She noticed Alduin approaching and sought to climb faster.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor," Alduin rumbled, though, from her distance, Iva strained to hear him, "my belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!"

"Lost funt! You are too late, Alduin!" Paarthurnax argued. "Dovahkiin! use Dragonrend if you know it!"

Iva reached the top, and kept her grip on the rocks. She didn't want to be seen, but she was terrified. "Joor Zah Frul!"

So it was too late. Iva sighed and closed her eyes before noticing Alduin flying in full vision of her. Iva smiled and waved as he glared through blue flames. He eventually landed and Iva could hear the battle. Then it was Paarthurnax's turn to see her. Unlike Alduin, he didn't look angry. Exhastperated? Definitely. Irritated? Probably. She heard a loud thud and Ysmir letting out a grunt. She let out a yelp when Alduin peaked over the edge of the cliff and gripped her cloak in his fangs.

Iva was thrown to the snow and Alduin turned to glare at her as Ysmir was standing. The blue flames of Dragonrend were fading around him as he yelled at her, "begon, kiir! This is no place for you."

"Stay back from her Alduin!" Ysmir threatened.

Alduin growled, glaring at Paarthurnax, "mindoraan." He snapped forwards and flung Iva off the edge again. She screamed and Paarthurnax swooped towards her.

"Joor Zah Frul!" she heard Ysmir shout as she was gripped in the old dragon's claws. Paarthurnax dropped her in the courtyard where she could no longer hear the battle above.

"Hi boziik, kiir. Your recklessness may get you killed. If not by Alduin then by Dovahkiin questioning your loyalty," Paarthurnax chided her, hovering above as Iva pushed herself off the ground, "your certianty is admirable, as is your kindness, but if even Alduin believes it is too dangerous for someone he should not care for, then I must agree."

"I'm sorry," Iva sighed, "but I know the dangers. I know I could die. I was trying to make sure Ysmir didn't have to learn Dragonrend, that everything would be okay but nope. Guess that's not going to happen. That doesn't mean I'm giving up on him. Or Alduin."

"I simply request you do not put yourself in so much danger," Paarthurnax warned, "you cannot change for a good ending if you are dead."

"And I can't help enough if I don't try my hardest," Iva argued.

"If your hardest involves the imminent danger of your death, you must rethink your priorities," Paarthurnax disagreed, "you are strong against nature, not against the dov. You cannot help somebody that you cannot survive."

"Then I'll get stronger," Iva frowned, looking up at him, "Alduin likely waits. I'll be... around."

"Suhm ahrk morah," Paarthurnax sighed and flew back up. Iva glared up at the clouds and muttered to herself.

"I'll get stronger," she muttered and began walking back where she was scolded again by Arngeir. Iva thought to herself before making her decision and started back towards Ivarstead. Ysmir would definitely be confused by where she had gone but she didn't care. More time spent searching for her was less time spent killing dragons. Iva walked for hours before hearing Alduin flying away from the fight. He swooped down along the rocks, not noticing Iva as he passed. Iva didn't bother trying to get his attention.

Iva reached Ivarstead soon after and retrieved Berry, riding towards the Whiterun Hold, towards the Shimmermist Hills in the warm southernmost reaches of the Pale. There, at the burial mound, she waited for her first ally to return. It didn't take long and Iva stood.

"Drem Yol Lok," she greeted him and he landed.

"You have returned, joor. What is it you have to say?" he asked.

"I need help. You're one of the few who knows of my intentions and can also help me," Iva sighed and looked around, wary of any potential passerby. "But first, how has it been?"

"I have made a new ally. The dragon by Lone Mountain has also contacted me," he answered and looked to the sky, "this ally is far more powerful. He would likely be better to help you then I, depending on your task."

"I realize I am weak in battle. I want to end that," Iva sighed.

"Then he would most definitely be a better aid to you," the dragon chuckled, "but if you long for peace, why are you searching to learn violence?"

"So I am less likely to die. I will not kill. But I need to know how to fight to stay alive if somebody attacks me," Iva sighed. She didn't like this, and the dragon was far more okay with this then she was.

"Very well. I will call him, and if he can, he will come," the dragon sighed and turned his snout towards the sky, "Vul Jot Naak!"

There was no reply for a while so Iva sat beside her dragon ally in wait, "how far away is he?"

"South of Whiterun. He should not be long if he does approach," the dragon replied, making himself comfortable besides the human and resting his head upon the ground. Vuljotnaak did not appear so the dragon gave up. "You should return in the morning then. Krosis."

"Thank you anyways," Iva smiled and stood up, "it is getting late anyway."

"That it is," the dragon hummed, "I could fly you closer to wherever you need to go if you need."

"You sure? I wouldn't want to- like- burden you or anything."

"Nonsense, Kiir. I would not fly you so close to civilization," he chuckled, "if you wish to walk in the dark tundras, be my guest."

"Fine," Iva sighed and approached him, "so are you going to grab me or something?"

"I do not know what you have seen of dragons flying. Get on my back and we shall fly," he laughed and Iva obliged, gripping his horns. He took flight steadily for her sake and flew south towards Whiterun as she directed him. Iva was enchanted as the cold wind flung her hair back and made her eyes water. It was beautiful to fly so high, and she could see the aurora peaking through the clouds. "Do you envy us yet?"

"I already did," Iva gaped, looking down at the plains below. It was so dark she could barely see them from the sky. "Thank you for this."

"It is of no trouble," the dragon began gliding down and landed in the grass, "erei mu grind, kiir."

"I'll see you in the morning then," Iva nodded as she slid off the dragon's neck. "Thanks."

"Of course," he took flight and headed back north. Iva approached Whiterun, entering the city and hurrying back to Breezehome. She fell asleep quickly, her dreams harsh and violent. In the morning, bags were hanging under her eyes. Iva found the lightest sword she could and took it for herself, leaving her chopping axe behind. She would be using the elven shield she had already claimed and had gotten to work adjusting the length of her cloak. Iva swore to herself that she would be ready.

Soon, she would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Iva stared up at the sky, seeing the elder dragon, Vuljotnaak approaching. He let out a roar as he landed and Iva watched the dragon gaze at the other two. Vuljotnaak waited for them to speak, to slip up, but when they didn't Vuljotnaak let his firey breath hit them. "Zu'u Vuljotnaak."

"Drem yol lok," the younger dragons both spoke and decided to fly around, watching out for any potential witnesses.

"Drem yol lok, joor. I am Vuljotnaak, as you are well aware," the bronze dragon turned to Iva.

"And I'm Iva. It is good to meet you," she nodded and Vuljotnaak agreed.

"But we have not gathered for tinvaak. Rather, for me to teach you, no?" Vuljotnaak tilted his massive head and Iva nodded. "Then we should begin nearly immediately. I see you have armed yourself, joor, without a bow. How well do you know it?"

"I had to grow up with it. My bow and dagger are the most known to me," Iva sighed, not wanting to elaborate.

"Very well then. Fight me, joor. Show what you know of the sword," Vuljotnaak replied and Iva drew her blade, blocking Vuljotnaak's flame with her shield and bashing him across the snout. "You hold back. Do not. Make no killing blow and I shall be alright."

Iva nodded and blocked his deadly fangs, slashing him across the snout. Vuljotnaak hissed and his fangs gripped her blade. Iva's eyes widened as he made to disarm her so she twisted the blade so it dug into his gums. Iva's flinch was stronger than the dovah's, which amused him. Iva frowned, fighting harder against him. Vuljotnaak was still quick to knock her down, his gaping maw looming over her before he snapped it shut and withdrew.

"You are strong but not formidable, not skilled. You have much to learn," Vuljotnaak snorted.

 

Iva jumped out of the way of Vuljotnaak's fire shout and managed to slice him across the neck. She'd been training for days and suffered from cramps and weakness when she slept. Ysmir hadn't found her though she was sure it was only a matter of time. Iva had learned quickly that Vuljotnaak went easy on her, so she only fought harder.

Vuljotnaak brushed her aside and she stumbled back, spinning slightly to stay on her feet before she parried and the fight ensued. Iva's improvement had been rapid as she had had the other skills she needed. Vuljotnaak decided that Iva had won and ended the duel there. Iva thanked him as usual, but her eyes widened when an arrow struck Vuljotnaak.

"Back away from the human, dragon," Iva shuddered when she heard Delphine speak, bow pointed to Vuljotnaak and the samurai-like armor of the Blades on her form.

"I take no orders from another mortal," Vuljotnaak growled and Delphine glared. Iva glanced over at Vuljotnaak.

"Do not fuel her hate," Iva whispered to him and he glared at her before snorting and glaring at Delphine again.

"Very well, bruniik," he growled, "if you truly believe me so harmful."

"I'm not an idiot," Delphine fired and Iva gaped.

"I beg to differ," Vuljotnaak took flight and began flying south.

"What were you doing?" Iva turned to Delphine and glared, "he was peaceful."

"Oh shut up. No dragon is peaceful. I saw him trying to kill you," Delphine began walking away. Iva ran after her.

"That's what you  _saw_ , yes, but not what was happening," Iva protested and crossed her arms, "we were just... sparring. He's friendly, I swear."

"No, Iva! No dragon is peaceful, no dragon is friendly! They may seem like it for a time but they will switch sides over and over. Just like Paarthurnax and all the dragons who helped him. They're dragons, fueled on their pride," Delphine sighed.

"Well you don't sound that much different then," Iva sighed and then froze.  _Shit_. "Wait, you mentioned Paarthurnax, what about him?"

"We know the Greybeards are protecting him."

 

 

Iva ran from Delphine, fleeing south towards Falkreath. She couldn't flee to Whiterun. Ysmir probably already checked there. He probably already noticed his things missing. Iva knew Falkreath well. She knew Falkreath well, didn't fear it. If anything, Iva could find Vuljotnaak and stay at his burial mound for however long it took. Iva walked on the northern edge of the mountain range. She made it to the great henge by nightfall where Vuljotnaak flew nearby.

Iva smiled slightly and sat beneath one of the stone monuments, curling up so that she could sleep. In the morning, after dreams of flight, Iva awoke to the scent of venison.

With an eye peeked open, Iva saw the meat that was laid out on a stone, cooked. Iva looked around, not seeing Vuljotnaak. Iva decided to eat as her stomach was churning and the meat was already cooked. Iva bit into it violently, tearing at the flesh as she wolfed down the meal.

Iva smiled slightly, knowing well that this was her ally's doing, so she waited for his return to thank him.

 

Iva rode on Vuljotnaak's back, followed by four other dragons, consisting of two elder dragons, a frost dragon, and a brown dragon. Iva struggled to gulp in enough air at their altitude, reminding her of her time with Alduin. That is when he dropped her by the Throat of the World. Sometimes, Iva did wonder why she wanted to help him, though she rarely thought to not go forward with her task.

Besides, now it would be too late. Iva and the five dragons landed. "What is it you'd have us do?" One of the dragons asked.

"You four will stay here. Alduin will be less likely to kill you and Odahviing will be more likely to listen to Vuljotnaak," Iva sighed. She honestly wished she could stay at Skuldafn but it was made clear that Ysmir should not possibly stumble upon her. Iva was quick to listen to Vuljotnaak, who had become somewhat of a mentor to her.

"Very well," another agreed and Iva watched them flying and spreading about the ruins. Iva turned to Vuljotnaak.

"What if Ysmir gets past?" she inquired.

"Then Nahkriin will close the gate to Skuldafn. Come. We must find Odahviing before Ysmir calls him," Vulnotnaak answered and Iva gripped his horns as he began flying south.

"We should have time, right?" Iva asked.

"Normally but this is Odahviing. He's broziik, hard to reason with. Likely outcome is that he will side with Dovahkiin," Vuljotnaak answered, dipping low towards the forest. "Many dovahhe have questioned whether or not Alduin is a worthy leader, Odahviing and I included. I fear your task encourages them, but it is true we could be led by better."

"Makes sense. Whether or not he remains leader doesn't concern me," Iva sighed. Vuljotnaak let out a low hum and the rest of the ride went on in silence. It was a good time for Iva to enjoy herself despite what was happening. Iva liked dragons, more so than most. She didn't fear them upon first sight, unlike others as she saw civility. Their desire to speak of philosophy had quickly grown on her as well. They flew over Riften and Iva laughed at the guard's panic. It was silly.

Vuljotnaak landed in the hills with Iva and looked around. It was oddly quiet, but peaceful. Iva had been here before the dragons began rising and had visited the now empty burial mound as a young child. "Od Ah Viing!"

"Are you sure he'll come?" Iva muttered.

"I have little doubt. Dovahkiin has not called him," Vuljotnaak reassured her. Iva sighed and sat down in the grass, toying with the little blades.

"Then I trust you, Vuljotnaak. You've been nothing but kind since I met you. I'm sorry about Delphine, however," Iva nodded.

"You have met that joor before, have you not?"

"Yes. She and Esbern are the last of the Blades and ally themselves with Ysmir. I don't like them," Iva sighed and stood when she heard Odahviing approaching. She had not seen a red-scaled dragon before and she was under the impression that many were still in Akavir. Odahviing unleashed a small flame at Vuljotnaak, who greeted him in turn afterward.

"You have called me to my burial site, Vuljotnaak. Hmm, I have heard of your endeveors," Odahviing landed on a ledge, looking down at the two, "whispers spread quickly among the dov. You know this and are lucky I have no desire to tell Alduin."

"Zu'u mindoraan, Odahviing," Vuljotnaak bowed his head to Alduin's lieutenant.

"You and I both know he is not fit to lead the dov, and if he submits to this plan, it is only proven."

"And who would be a good leader?" Iva asked. "You? I know his intentions are ambiguous and that there are more fit to lead but his status as Thur doesn't concern me."

"Then what does, joor?" Odahviing.

"The survival of the dragon race against we mortals repeating the genocide. And it  _will_  happen if we can't meet in the middle. We've all heard Dovahkiin's Thu'um from afar or not. You know this is true," Iva argued. Odahviing paused and dipped his head.

"Vahzah. But why should  _I_  help. If he is to live, he would not let himself be overthrown. Thur often means tyrant and he is such," Odahviing sighed.

"The goal is for him to grow peaceful in some sence. So that could change."

Odahviing scoffed, "hi aam daar, Vuljotnaak? Paak. Things are not so simple. His tyrrany is not the only issue. His Thu'um is questionable in strength."

"Then he will be forced to step down if he cannot strengthen himself. Either way, if he dies, the loyalty and pride of the dov will be shaken, t'will weaken them against Dovahkiin and make genocide all the more likely if you fear him that much more," Vuljotnaak cut in. "If he can be killed by Dovahkiin, then nobody is safe. Paarthurnax is no longer his second-in-command and I know this place is new to you. So do what's best for our kind, Odahviing, if Alduin will not."

"Paaz," Odahviing sighed, "very well. I shall side with you over Dovahkiin. But if Alduin continues to be the Thur he is, I hold no promise that I will stay on your side."

"Unslaad kogaan, Odahviing," Iva let out a sigh of relief.

"I am no liar. I may not always tell the full truth but I don't lie. I have no reason to," Odahviing snorted, "erei mu grind, joor ahrk Vuljotnaak. Pruzah wundunne." Odahviing flew away and Iva grinned at Vuljotnaak. The dovah chuckled at her reaction and Iva smiled.

"Softy," Iva smirked and Vuljotnaak's amusement quickly turned into humiliation, "you seem to be a good friend, Vuljotnaak, if you are comfortable being called that."

"Geh, fahdon," Vuljotnaak sighed, "you should make haste to the Greybeards. If Dovahkiin hasn't spoken with the Blades, you may be able to pass it off as aquiring food or such."

"He's likely gone home is the issue. I took what I needed and left. He'll notice and he'll know," Iva shook her head, "but I should get to the Greybeards. I can tell him the truth whether it is what he wants to hear or not."

"It will hurt," Vuljotnaak warned.

"I know," Iva sighed, "it's not the first time I've been rejected but this time it's of my own doing. But this is a time where I can blame him."

"What did happen that you cannot be seen here? You say you were rejected," Vuljotnaak hummed as Iva scrambled onto his neck.

"I was accused of murder but nobody wanted to kill me because I was too young. They sent me to Falkreath," Iva sighed.

"Aaz hah so," Vuljotnaak spread his wings and began his flight to High Hrothgar. Iva rested her head on his neck, her back and head aching, eyes heavy. Iva fell asleep for half the hour and was awoken by the land. Iva slid off and looked up at the front of the building.

"Thank you Vuljotnaak," Iva sighed, "you should go."

"Yes. I have not seen Paarthurnax in a long time. Perhaps I'll see if he would be interested in having a deciple," Vuljotnaak began flying up. Iva chuckled and shook her head, entering the building. There was silence and Iva assumed Ysmir hadn't stopped by yet. Iva looked around, seeing nobody until she was shocked by Arngeir aproaching from behind.

"You've been gone for days. Where were you?" Arngeir asked and Iva frowned.

"I'm sorry, Master Arngeir. I was training with Vuljotnaak and furthering my quest," Iva apologized and looked up at him, "he'll likely be calling Odahviing, so Vuljotnaak and I spoke with Odahviing. He's on our side."

"Good. You should not have disappeared so suddenly. I regret agreeing to Dovahkiin to host a meeting for a truce here but if the dragon will not come to him, it is even more uneccessary," Arngeir complained.

"I understand. People and wars suck," Iva chuckled slightly, "there's one more thing. The Blades know about Paarthurnax, they haven't mention it to Ysmir last time I saw him."

"Of course they know. They've always known, as it's not exactly uncommon knowledge to those that care to remember. But thank you for this. I will do my best to convince Dovahkiin that he should live," Arngeir sighed, clenching his fist, and Iva agreed.

"As will I."

"What do you plan on telling him of where you went?" Arngeir asked.

"Either nothing at all or the truth. It depends on what he asks," Iva shrugged, "where is Ysmir?"

"Gathering the warring sides for the peace council, I'm afraid."

"Then he may be a while yet. I have alotted six dragons, two of which are named," Iva nodded slowly, glancing at the door, "Vuljotnaak and Odahviing. Odahviing's loyalty isn't with us, but for the most part, I trust Vuljotnaak. He's adorable when he wants to be."

Arngeir chuckled, "I have never heard a dragon reffered to as  _adorable_. You're pull to them seems mutual as well. No wonder you have alloted so many allies. However, tell me, you refer to Vuljotnaak as adorable. Does this mean you find him... attractive?"

"Ha! Oh no," Iva laughed, "he's a good friend, but adorable's... not my type."

"It isn't?"

"No. Is it that hard to believe? Am I really just that... nice, or something?" Iva shrugged.

"Yes. Ah, was it Vuljotnaak who dropped you off here? I heard a dragon before you enterred and I wish him the best of luck with Paarthurnax."

"He may need it," Iva chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

People were enterring High Hrothgar and it was disturbing even to Iva who had not been there long. These people were bloodthirsty like the Blades. Iva didn't like blood. They were brought to the council room while Ysmir took notice of Iva and approached Arngeir.

"So, you've done it. The men of violence are gathered here, in these halls whose very stones are dedicated to peace," Arngeir scowled, "I should not have agreed to host this council. The Greybeards have no business involving themselves in such matters."

"Don't worry," Ysmir scowled back, "I'll get them to agree to peace."

"Peace? I doubt it," Arngeir paused, "they may put their weapons down for a moment, but only to gather strength for the next bloodletting. They are not yet tired of war. Far from it. Do you know the ancient Nord word for war? 'Season unending.' So it has proved. But regrets are pointless. Here we are. Take your seat at the council table and let us see what wisdom we can find among these warriors of Skyrim."

"Very well," Ysmir nodded and sent a glare to Iva, unable to scold her around everybody else. So he left, leaving her with the Greybeards. Then, the Blades walked in and Iva froze.  _Shit_.

"So, Arngeir, is it?" Delphine spat, "you know why we're. Are you going to let us in or not."

"You are not invited here," Arngeir spat, "you are not welcome here."

"We have as much right to be at this council as all of you. More, actually, since we were the ones that put the Dragonborn on this path," Delphine argued.

"Were you? The hubris of the Blades truly knows no bounds," Arngeir scowled back.

"Delphine," Esbern stopped her from making it worse, "we're not here to rehearse old grudges. The matter at hand is urgent. Alduin must be stopped. You wouldn't have called this council if you didn't agree. We know a great deal about the situation and the threat that Alduin poses to us all. You need us here if you want this council to succeed."

"Very well, you may enter," Arngeir grumbled and they walked away, but not before Delphine leaned towards Iva.

"Of course  _you_  would side with  _them_ ," she glared.

"Indeed," Iva stared back, doing her best not to cower or lash out. Delphine scoffed and walked away, Iva closing her eyes slightly. Then, the negotiation was afoot and she watched as Ulfric complained and Legate Rikke and Dovahkiin called him out for his manipulation as the terms were indeed fair. She watched the Empire arguing with themselves and Legate Rikke's biting sarcasm until finally, Esbern ended it all, and the terms were decided on: Markarth for the Rift. Iva wondered if that meant she would be able to return home.

The Stormcloaks left in a hurry and the Imperials lingered. "Jarl Balgruuf, I assume you are familiar with the Dragonborn's plan?" Arngeir asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to do my part. Just say the word, and my men will help you spring this trap," Jarl Balguuf nodded.

"But the difficulty remains: how to lure a dragon to Dragonsreach at all?" Arngeir asked, not fidgeting. Iva, however, had left the room to hide her nervousness.

"Well, that's an excellent question. You haven't overlooked that little detail, have you?" General Tullius cut in and Iva noticed Arngeir trying not to glare at him.

"Ah. I believe I can be of help here," Esbern nodded, "I anticipated the problem. While you were arranging the meeting, I was busy in the library of Sky Haven Temple, an unguessed trove of lost lore, but the important thing is that the Blades recorded many of the names of the dragons they slew. Cross-referencing this with Delphine's map of dragon burial sites, I believe I've identified one of the dragons that Alduin has rised up."

"How does that help us?" Ysmir asked.

"Ah, don't you see?" Esbern explained, "the names of dragons are always three Words of Power- shouts. By calling the dragon with the Voice, he will hear you wherever he might be."

"Why would he come when called?"

"He's not compelled to, but dragons are prideful by nature and loathe to refuse a challenge. Your Voice, in particular, is likely to intrigue this dragon after your victory over Alduin. I think it very likely that he will be unable to resist investigating your call."

"So what's his name?" Ysmir asked.

"Ah, indeed. I'm no master of the Voice like these worthy gentlemen," Esbern gestured to the Greybeards, "but it is written here in this scroll. Od Ah Viing. 'Winged Snow Hunter,' as I read it."

Iva smiled. So Vuljotnaak had been correct. "I'd give a week's pay to see the look on Ulfric's face again when he had to swallow the terms of the truce," Legate Rikke stood as Ysmir closed his eyes, focusing on the new shout. Iva let out a breath of relief as he learned Odahviing's name. The Imperials left and Delphine approached Ysmir. Iva froze. After the Imperials, were out of earshot, Delphine spoke.

"There's one more thing. We know about Paarthurnax."

"You know... what?" Ysmir froze and Iva restrained herself.

"Paarthurnax. The dragon, that the Greybeards have been protecting for all these years," Delphine frowned.

"Oh, him. Yeah... he did help me," Ysmir muttered.

"That's fine. We needed his help. Now we don't, and it's long past time for him to pay for his crimes," Delphine glared at Ysmir, "and he's not just any dragon. He was the right hand of Alduin. He committed atrocities so infamous they are still remembered, thousands of years later. He needs to die. He deserves to die. And it falls to you to kill him. Until he's dead, well, I'm sorry, but we would dishonor our oaths as Blades if we continued to help you."

Ysmir nodded slowly and Iva's eyes widened in absolute horror. Delphine and Esbern left and he shook his head slowly. Iva could tell he was unsure and so her hope was not yet crushed. Ysmir looked up at Arngeir.

"Was he truly Alduin's ally?" Ysmir sighed.

"Yes," Arngeir admitted, "but understand, during the days of Alduin's rule, all dragons were his allies. There was nothing else they could be. If not for Paarthurnax, Alduin could not have been overthrown. It was he that first taught men to use the Thu'um."

"He... still needs to pay for his crimes," Ysmir frowned, admittadly looking like he wanted to cry.

"The same could be said for any of us, could it not? Are you so guiltless as to stand in judgment upon Paarthurnax?" Arngeir asked, "listen to your inner Voice before acting. Do not allow the Blades to bully you into doing something you will later regret. After all, repentance is something you deny to Paarthurnax by meting out your so-called justice."

"Thank you, Master Arngeir. I'm not sure how I can decide."

"You're learning, Dragonborn. Doing nothing can be the wisest choice, although strangely often the most difficult. I trust that you will make the right choice, in the end. Listen to the Voice that Kynareth has placed within you, and your path will be clear."

Ysmir sighed and began walking into the hall where Iva stood. His expression was replaced quickly be anger. "You stole from me, dissappeared, what have you been doing?"

"Stopping you from making a terrible mistake, Ysmir," Iva sighed, "we have two very different goals. You want death to your enemies. I want change so that they may help to preserve life. I have many allies who prove me right by their alliegance, Ysmir."

"What in Oblivion," he hissed, "you mean to say you've gone behind my back, stolen my things, and then to top that all off you betray me and go join the dragons? Is that it?"

"Yes," Iva nodded, "and I have my own things to do right now other then listen to you complain about not being able to relieve your blood boner."

"My... what? Nevermind, but you're staying with me. I can't trust you to not ruin everything and the Greybeards are of no help detaining you," Ysmir gripped her arm and her eyes widened.

"So kidnapping then?"

"Security," Ysmir grumbledand dragged her down the mountain as she began to struggle.

"Let me go, Ysmir!" she groaned, needing to get to Vuljotnaak. She hadn't heard him leave and assumed he was still with Paarthurnax. She kicked Ysmir and he buckled, surprised by her hit. He shouldn't have been. She had had a strong fist before she met him or did he truly think she was that weak and defenceless? Iva decided not to think to hard on that right now. She was frigid but felt great relief when she heard the flight of her ally. "Vuljotnaak," she looked up at the bronze-scaled dragon.

Vuljotnaak landed in Dovahkiin's path and Dovahkiin drew his sword. "Let Iva go. I have no plan to hurt you as per her request but I will if I must to protect her."

"You can't defeat me, Vuljotnaak. I defeated Alduin in open combat."

"I need only stun you," Vuljotnaak hissed back and Ysmir lunged. Iva stepped forwards and between the battle, lifting her shield and blocking his attack. Ysmir's eyes widened and he glared, shoving her aside.

"Stay out of my way," he growled. Iva refused, her sword cutting near his ankle before she blocked his attack again.

"I'm not on your side, Ysmir," Iva shook her head, and leapt onto Vuljotnaak. Vuljotnaak quickly took flight in hopes to flee. "Thank you."

"Joor Zah Frul!"

Vuljotnaak roared as he was encircled in blue flame and glided away, trying to flee but was forced to land. Iva rested her hand on Vuljotnaak's forehead for a second before turning to Ysmir. "Let us go, Dovahkiin," she warned.

"You know I can't let you do that."

"You can," Iva shook her head and Ysmir cringed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Iva. Don't make me," he sighed.

"I'm not making you do anything, Ysmir! This is your choice! If you want to choose genocide over peace go ahead but do not expect me to stand by you if you do. I hold hope for Alduin, but I have hope for you too. So please, join me so we can end this bloodletting and have  _peace_ ," Iva begged.

"The time for peace if long over," Ysmir moved forwards, lifting his blade. Iva yelped as Vuljotnaak flung her to the side, taking the blow. He let out a pained roar and Iva screamed for him.

"No! Go, Vuljotnaak!" Iva shook her head as blood trickled down the dragon's brow, "you can speak with him on your own."

Vuljotnaak paused as the blue flames faded and sighed, "tiiraaz uth." Vuljotnaak fled and Iva sighed, smiling slightly that he would be safe. She let Ysmir drag her to her feet and remained slightly.

"Speak with who?" Ysmir snarled. Iva shook her head and continued down the mountain. "Don't ignore me."

"We have a long journey if we hope to get to Whiterun. It's best not to spend it bickering," Iva frowned back at him. Ysmir sighed.

"I'm sorry. But you have to understand-"

"I do, Dovahkiin. I understand all to well.  How innocent do you think I am?" she growled, "I was accused of murder at a young age, I've been kidnapped, hurt, and I've lived in the wilds most of my life. You think you've seen it all well you're wrong. You don't know what I've seen but it's been enough. I've seen maybe more then you have and I'm younger then you. The difference is, it hasn't blinded me to hope, to the futility of violence. Nobody has seen it all but I've damn well seen the worst. But unlike you, I can still see the good."

"My destiny is to destroy Alduin, to safe this world. I am the born hunter of dragons by birth and the name _D_ _ovahkiin_. You will not stop me from completing my fate," Ysmir shook his head. "You're right though, I don't know what you've gone through. But sometimes, violence  _is_  the answer."

"It's an answer, it may not be the right or good one. Alduin's destiny is to destroy you and this world. They contradict. It is possible that they might cancel out. That possibility is what I hold onto," Iva sighed, "let's go, Ysmir. I can only hope your visions of violence will shift to hope for peace."

 

Iva remained quiet for the rest of the journey and travelled to Dragonsreaxh. She hoped Odahviing would keep his word and that Vuljotnaak had healed. She had been stripped of her weapons but kept her shiv hidden. Ysmir leaned over the railing of the great porch. The guards were on stand by, ready to spring the trap.

"Od Ah Viing!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Od Ah Viing!"

There was silence for quite a while and the guards were confused to whether or not the dragon would come at all. Iva smiled, hopeful. Vuljotnaak must have reached Odahviing. Ysmir growled and called for the dragon again, and another time as well. It took him four shouts to realize what was happening and he turned to Iva in a rage.

Iva took her opportunity and ran through the palace. The guards were quick to try and catch her but they were weighed down far more then she was without her shield and weapons. She was fast.

"Wuld!" Ysmir shouted in a desperate attempt to catch her but it could only get him so far before he had to run as a mortal. Iva leapt from a flight of stairs, landing on all fours, springing to her feet again and continuing. She was ahead of them and grinned, greeting the cold air on the steps in front of Dragonsreach. Iva held her breathe and leapt off the small bridge, landing in the pool and holding herself against the wall. Iva was completely hidden from view but she knew they weren't idiots. They would look there eventually.

Her fingers strained to hold the tiny ledge but anything else and she was at risk. Iva withstood it for as long as she could. She saw a bronze reflection against the water and grinned as Vuljotnaak roared. The dragon landed on the bridge, swiping his enemies to the side before Ysmir could shout him away. Ysmir and the guards fell into the water beside Iva. Vuljotnaak swung his head over the edge of the bridge, carefully gripping her in his jaws and pulling her out of the water.

Iva jumped onto his neck and they flew away, Iva laughing. "See? Nobody harmed. Just some people with wet clothes and hurt pride."

"Amusing indeed," Vuljotnaak hummed as they flew towards his burial mound. Iva shivered as the water magnified the cold and hugged Vuljotnaak in hopes for warmth. He landed quickly and lit a fire. Iva thanked him and huddled close to it, smiling slightly. "When you are warm we should make haste to Skuldafn."

"Yes," Iva nodded, "I need food too and a dry change of clothes or I won't stay warm."

"What do you presume we do about that, hmm?" Vuljotnaak asked.

"I have some gold. We can go to Falkreath. There's a store there and I've known the owners for a while," Iva shrugged, "really, thank you, Vuljotnaak."

"You cannot seem to stop thanking me, it is 'unslaad kogaan.' Say it once and it is said forever. But please, do not continue to repeat yourself. It's annoying."

"Unslaad kogaan," Iva smiled. Vuljotnaak crushed the fire under his foot.

"Let's get to Falkreath then."

 

Iva felt much better with a full stomach and warm clothes. Vuljotnaak landed at Skuldafn, landing before the portal that sent a beam of light into the sky. "Alduin rarely stays just in Sovngarde and I cannot blame him. He will likely walk Skuldafn for small moments at a time."

"It is beautiful here," Iva looked around and sat down beside her ally. The dragon priest, Nahkriin, who was standing there with them agreed in the dovah tongue. Iva tilted her head at the undead being. "You are Nahkriin? I would think you side with Alduin?"

"Zu'u aar dov," Nahkriin asnwered, "dov thuri, nuz zu'u qiilaan Alduin."

"He is a servant of the dov," Vuljotnaak translated, "dragonkind are his masters, though he bows to Alduin."

"Interesting," Iva nodded. She didn't really like Nahkriin, as she was opposed to the undead but saw no truly great harm as of now. The portal suddenly pulsed and Iva looked up. Nahkriin backed away, leaving Iva's side. Iva remained sitting on the stone by Vuljotnaak. Alduin came forth from his portal and stopped, obviously shocked.

"Vuljotnaak, hi het naal joor?" Alduin snarled.

"Zu'u qiilaan ek," Vuljotnaak replied, gesturing to the four nameless dragons, "zu'u ni gein."

"Tahrodiis zeymahhe," Alduin yelled, "med Paarthurnax."

"Rok ni folaas. Zu'u naal hi, Alduin, ni hindiil," Vuljotnaak replied, "tinvaak ek. Rek thuri."

Alduin hissed and turned his glare to Iva. She made no move to stand and only smiled at him. "What is this that you have done, joor? Turned my brothers against me? What is your plan?"

"I have only turned them towards peace. If that's not where you stand then you can move," Iva shook her head, "it is you who should be grateful this time. Dovahkiin could kill you in Sovngarde. I kept him from finding the means to reach it."

"You-"

"Yes. Look whose ass is being saved this time," Iva smirked, "I know you haven't always been so bloodthirsty, power-hungry. And I know you have hope. I want you to follow that hope. It is, contrary to your belief, Ysmir's destiny to kill you and the dov, as he sees it. Dez motmahus. Why can we not try for neither ending, if the future is so ever-changing?"

"We can," Alduin sighed, shocking her allies, "you humiliate me in front of my kin with tales of what I have done for you. Why do you expect me to tolerate disrespect?"

"I don't. Because I have not disrespected you. The only thing not hurt is your pride and why should I lie to them if I can give them a hope to fight for? Knowledge that there may be somebody worth fighting for?"

Alduin closed his eyes and Iva tilted her head at his silence. Then, he stepped towards her, red eyes meeting hers. Vuljotnaak became tense, letting out a low hiss. Alduin watched Iva comfort Vuljotnaak through placing her palm on his scales. Alduin was quite close to her and Iva reached out, not touching his snout but hovering her hand right there.

"Zu'u hind fah laasi," he whispered and she let out a confused hum. Alduin let her pet his scales, letting out a low rattle. Iva smiled running her fingers along the jagged surface of his horns. He looked quite peaceful at the moment and Iva's smile grew. Alduin did have the potential she saw in him and she would make sure to nourish it. Her hand trailed to the tip of his snout and she let it rest there. Alduin let out a sigh, remaining still for the most part.

"Alduin. Will you join my effort?" Iva asked and Alduin let out a low growl, recoiling away from her.

"Zu'u Alduin, lein naak, thur se dov! I am not meant for peace," Alduin growled.

"That does not mean you cannot function for it," Iva shook her head, biting her lip. She had gone too far too fast. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't preserve it. What somebody is meant for does not define who they become."

Alduin paused, glaring at her. Iva stood up and smiled at him, extending her hand towards him again. "Unslaad kogaan, Iva. You have done much to preserve my life. But I can not-"

"Think on it then," Iva nodded, "I will be upon High Hrothgar, likely. But please, until you decide, don't attack humankind, lest you're further clouded by the blood."

"Very well, joor," Alduin relented and turned back to his portal, "Nahkriin, uth hi dein."

"Geh, Thuri," the priest bowed and Alduin returned to Sovngarde. Iva let out a little squeal and turned to Vuljotnaak.

"You have done well to capture Alduin's attention. No mortal has done this without violence on their mind. None have tried to step forward to him with peace either," Vuljotnaak congratulated her, "it has been long since I have seen him hold patience and compassion for anybody, especially a joor."

"Then it is an honor to me. I hope he will make the right decision," Iva smiled at the portal before it faded into a frown, "I fear Ysmir will no longer listen to me. If he realizes the Greybeards were aware of what I was doing, he may turn against them and Paarthurnax. I must be there if he does."

"Bo nu," Vuljotnaak tilted his neck and Iva mounted him. They flew towards High Hrothgar and Vuljotnaak landed in the courtyard. "I am welcome above, it seems. If Dovahkiin reached Paarthurnax, I may help to defend."

"Unslaad kogaan," Iva nodded and hurried inside. Arngeir greeted her. "Odahviing kept his promise  _and_  Alduin claims to be willing to think on my request."

"I congratulate you then," Arngeir nodded.

"Thank you, Master Arngeir. I... am afraid for Paarthurnax, however. If Ysmir puts it together that you have been aware of my plan, he won't trust you. And he won't trust your judgment," Iva frowned, "you haven't directly helped be but he will likely see it as it is."

"Then we shall see. If he does, we are men of peace. It would go against our ways to retaliate with violence. But he will never be welcome here again," Arngeir scowled and the door opened, "so you were right."

"Master Arngeir-" Ysmir froze, "I was right. You've helped her."

"You're wrong," Arngeir shook his head, "we simply haven't helped you against her. She is young yet her path has been walked further. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to end this," Ysmir walked past them Iva grabbed his arm.

"N-no! You can't-" Iva's protested, "what has he done that has not been repaid for, repented for?"

"Paarthurnax helped enslave our race, hurt our people. What has he not done?" Ysmir argued, shoving her back.

"He also saved us, went against all of  _his_   _own_  kind, his brothers, for our asses. Ours. And he's become something of a hero because of that, as well as a sage. He is wiser than you by far. But you would just kill him," Iva snarled, "what is his death worth now or in the future? By changing, he has done justice to those he killed in a different way, by making sure that pain wouldn't happen again to anybody else."

"Nothing is sure until he's dead," Ysmir walked out into the courtyard.

"The only thing that will be sure is that you're a barbaric fool," Iva followed and grabbed onto him again, "you can't do this and you know it!"

"Fus Ro Dah!" Ysmir turned to her and she flew backward, tumbling on the stone steps. Her head smacked the snow and she gasped for breath, her fists clenching. Slowly, Iva pushed herself up and shook to stand. He was almost out of her sight but nor far enough.

"Dovahkiin!" she screamed and he froze, turning to her in shock. Ysmir shook his head and continued on. Iva stepped after him but quickly collapsed in the snow. "Vuljotnaak, keep Paarthurnax safe," Iva whispered, "please."

"Iva. Are you alright?" Arngeir asked as she stood again.

"No," she scowled, looking at where Dovahkiin had gone, "this event will never be okay. That doesn't mean it's over. Vuljotnaak may be helpful but he's no chance against Dovahkiin. Neither am I." She heard a roar as Vuljotnaak swooped down. Iva gaped. "What are you doing?"

"Paarthurnax is long gone from danger," he informed her, "he heard Dovahkiin's shout and decided to take my word for it."

"You two go," Arngeir nodded, "find Paarthurnax."

"I know where to look," Vuljotnaak snorted and Iva leapt onto him.

"Erei mu grind," Iva waved.

"Wind guide you," Arngeir nodded and Vuljotnaak flew away, flying towards Mount Anthor. Iva shook slightly with fear and rage. Her hope for Ysmir had nearly completely vanished. She didn't like how much she hated him at that moment but if he would kill Paarthurnax, there was no redemption after that.

"Where are we going?" Iva asked.

"An old lair an old brother used to reside in before he was captured. Numunnax or Numinex as your kind know him," Vuljotnaak replied. I was dead at the time but Mirmulnir helped to keep me updated."

"Who's Mirmulnir?"

"Dovahkiin's first kill."

Vuljotnaak landed, seeing a nameless dragon flying nearby. Paarthurnax was not there, however. Vuljotnaak let out a hiss and began flying again, this time towards Hjaalmarch. Iva frowned as they flew over the snow and ice. They landed by an old underground ruin. "Where is this?"

"Ustengrav, the burial site of Jurgen Windcaller," Paarthurnax emerged from the trees, "I have not sensed Alduin's death and Dovahkiin is clearly living. What has happened?"

"Dovahkiin was unable to call Odahviing because of an agreement. Alduin is," Iva paused to think, "potentially turning around."

"He would not without cause," Paarthurnax snorted, "but I see no reason for you to lie. Are you that cause, joor?"

"I am only a catalyst," Iva shook her head, "the cause will be his choice."

"Vahzah. Onik rotte, kiir," Paarthurnax sighed, "but what makes you believe he is meant to change."

"It's been made clear to me that he wasn't always this way. Besides, as I told him, what somebody is meant for does not define who they become," Iva replied. Paarthurnax chuckled.

"You have a voice for philosophy, med dovah- like a dovah. Tinvaak, Vuljotnaak, hi horvutah ek?"

"Rek ni dii wah horvutah," Vuljotnaak chuckled, "she is the one who ensnares and she has a different beast in her trap."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iva protested, though she truly didn't know what he meant. She was sure it wasn't about actual snares, likely a metaphor or the like. Iva gave up when the two didn't answer and looked up at the sky. "Without the help of the Greybeards or the Blades to retrieve another dragon, he's far more likely to seek you out, Paarthurnax. To kill you so he can receive help from the Blades."

"Mindoraan. I do not wish to die either," Paarthurnax replied. "I have nowhere to go unless it is back to High Hrothgar but I do need to speak with the other Greybeards. I will stay there as long as I can. When Dovahkiin returns, however... hmm, I do not know."

"The only place I can think of where you'd be truly hidden is," Iva trailed off, looking over at Vuljotnaak, "well, Skuldafn. Alduin's presence there is a danger in itself. But Dovahkiin already tried to kill you. Master Arngeir and the others wouldn't let him past after that."

"I trust them well. It is unlikely that he awaits. Go, continue your quest. I shall return to the Monahven."

"Erei mu grind, Paarthurnax," Vuljotnaak bowed as Paarthurnax flew away. Iva smiled with relief. One crisis has, for now, been averted.


	8. Chapter 8

Vuljotnaak tilted his head to the sky and hissed. "I have been called," he hummed. Iva nodded and climbed on. They flew towards Skuldafn, landing before one of the nameless dragons.

"Alduin has emerged. I am unaware of where he has gone now," the dragon spoke. Vuljotnaak sighed.

"I may know the answer. Come Iva, let's fly again," Vuljotnaak flew West.

"Where do you think he is?" Iva asked.

"The Monahven. Alduin likely seeks for Paarthurnax if he isn't about rising dragons or burning villages. Remember, there was more than one dragon guarding at Skuldafn. They likely scattered and would make it clear if they saw something."

Iva nodded as they saw Alduin perched on some rocks. Vuljotnaak landed quietly as Alduin conversed with Paarthurnax.

"Sili laan," Alduin glanced at Iva, "hi in do daar."

"Hi mah nol kul, Alduin. Kul los pruzah. Wundun pruzah miiraad fod hi hind, zu'u hind hi dreh," Paarthurnax replied, "Iva tinvaak pruzah, rek drun dov us ek. Nust hon ahrk mindoraan. Hon ek."

"Kogaan Paarthurnax," Alduin snorted, "ahrk Dovahkiin? Dezii?"

"Dezii rok. Bo kul miiraad ruz rok fen kos folaas," Paarthurnax replied. Alduin sighed and nodded, turning to Iva.

"Drem yol lok, joor. It appears you have me," he growled. Iva smiled.

"You still have far to go," she chuckled, "unslaad kogaan, Alduin. I shall not give up on you."

"You would have already," Alduin relaxed slightly, "I will not enjoy this but if it must be done then I shall do it, fah dov ahrk bormahu, kogaan Akatosh."

"Pruzah, Alduin," Paarthurnax watched, "but the issue of Dovahkiin is real and your standing as Thur."

"Why should I step down on this path, if I can help the dov to understand?" Alduin glared.

"Because you don't know enough about this path, haven't been on it long enough," Iva shook her head.

"And, to be blunt, this only strengthens the view of many dovahhe that you are weak," Vuljotnaak replied, "many didn't agree with your leadership  _before_  this."

"They only need hear me. I will be Thur-"

"You arrogance remains, Alduin," Paarthurnax warned, "you must make a choice between the two if both are not possible, Alduin."

Alduin paused, "mindoraan. Krosis."

"Nid. Hi ni mindoraan, Alduin. Nunon hi fen," Paarthurnax corrected him and looked over at Iva, "you still have Dovahkiin to-"

"Joor Zah Frul!" Ysmir interrupted and Paarthurnax let out a roar, "I should've listened when they said that you'd side with Alduin again." Ysmir drew his blade and Iva's eyes widened before she sent him an icy glare.

"No!" Iva screamed, "he is siding with us, you idiot!" Ysmir ignored her and moved to the grounded elder. Iva let out a gargled scream and rushed him, tackling Ysmir to the ground. Ysmir let out a surprised grunt as she threw his helmet aside and punched him.

"What in Oblivion!" he spat and shoved Iva away, gripped his sword and turning to Paarthurnax.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Alduin shouted and Ysmir was forced further from Paarthurnax. Ysmir's eyes were wide and Iva groaned.

"You know, you wouldn't be so confused if you just listened and took the time to  _think_ , Dovahkiin," Iva stepped in between Ysmir and the three dovah. Ysmir remained silent but didn't move to attack. "Alduin is on our side now, he's not hostile."

"He's-"

Iva interrupted him, "what? Because he's saved my life more then you have. All you seem to want to do is kill your problems but they will  _never_  stay dead. You won't try for anything better, peace. At least Alduin is. Hi mindoraan?"

"Hi mindora- what?" Ysmir glared.

"Do you understand?" Iva glared back. Ysmir shook his head and she sighed, "I should have known of this. So I warn you, you kill any of  _them_  and you kill me too."

Ysmir closed his eyes before any tears could fall, "then you leave me no choice, Iva. I hoped your naivety wouldn't go this far." Alduin hissed and stood by Iva's side. Vuljotnaak stepped forward then, standing by them. Iva looked back at Paarthurnax who took flight. Iva smiled back at him and the old one hovered above. Iva looked back at Ysmir who looked between them.

"You cannot defeat me here, Dovahkiin," Alduin warned.

"I know," Ysmir nodded, "wuld!" Ysmir was suddenly by Vuljotnaak and slashed his blade across his snout. Vuljotnaak hissed and threw him aside by swiping his maw at him. Ysmir hit the snow but was quickly on his feet, leaping upon Vuljotnaak's head.

"Nid!" Vuljotnaak snarled as Ysmir lifted his head. Iva was quick to act, running towards them and jumping up to end Ysmir's attack. She was too late as the sword pierced through the dovah's skull.

"Vuljotnaak!" Iva screamed as Ysmir leapt down, glaring at Iva. Alduin roared, gripping Ysmir in his fangs and throwing him into the rocks. Iva kneeled by her friend, stroking his bronze scales. "Vuljotnaak?" The dragon let out a low growl as blood trickled down his head. He began to burst into small flames as the bones around him began fading away. Iva knew what this was, his soul was being absorbed, marking him permanently dead. Iva hugged his scaly snout as it dissolved beneath her.

Iva felt weak, not showing her tears that hit the bone, however physically her strength grew. Iva could not comprehend why so she simply remained curled up by the skeleton of Vuljotnaak. She heard Ysmir fleeing and looked up to watch him go. "I hate you," she whispered, deadly enough to make the hairs on the back of her own neck stand on end.  _Dovahkiin, I absolutely despise you_.

Alduin and Paarthurnax turned to Iva, who looked up at them. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot and she shuddered, though the cold scarcely reached her compared to before.

"Vuljotnaak mahlaan," Paarthurnax landed and nudged the skeleton. Iva stared at the dragons silently, unsure of just what to say. "Nok zeymahu."

 

Iva remained silent for a while as the death of Vuljotnaak was mourned. Hours had probably passed and the dovahhe were eventually waiting for Iva to speak. "I... I didn't see, who absorbed his soul?" she stammered.

"I did not," Alduin shook his head.

"Neither did I," Paarthurnax agreed, "though I did not see Dovahkiin do it." Iva blinked and looked up at them, head tilted. She couldn't understand what this meant. Ysmir was the Last Dragonborn.

"Then who else?" Iva asked.

"You," Alduin answered, "you are Dovahkiin, the true lastborn." Iva stared, eyes widened. "Tell me, joor, do you not feel stronger now?"

"I," Iva paused to think, "painfully so. But, I can't, I don't  _want_  to be Dovahkiin."

"Qostiid, joor qiilaan," Alduin answered, "dez motmahus, but if you are indeed the Last, the minds of the mortals may still be changed due to their foolish reverence of prophecy."

"Prophecy is what may happen, not always what should happen," Paarthurnax agreed. Iva nodded slowly, feeling the wind against her. She focused on the world around her for a few seconds, calming herself.

"It states only the rise of Alduin and Dovahkiin, not the resolution. I will follow what  _I_  see," Iva decided, looking up at the sky and standing.

"You have learned quickly," Paarthurnax hummed and Iva just nodded slightly looking up at the falling night.

"It'll be too cold for me soon. I'll go down to High Hrothgar," Iva began walking down the mountain.

"Nid, you cannot traverse the mist," Paarthurnax disagreed and Alduin hummed.

"I can," Alduin stepped forward and Iva's eyes widened before she thanked him. Iva ran her fingers along the jagged black scales of his neck and climbed up. Alduin was not a comfortable ride due to his spines and Iva bit her lip. Alduin flew down the mountain and Iva huddled close to his warmth. Only a few seconds passed before he landed in the courtyard. Iva thanked him again and didn't relent just because of his fragile pride.

Alduin eventually pushed her to the doors and Iva complied, entering the warmth. Arngeir noticed her immediately and greeted her.

"Is Paarthurnax alright?" Arngeir asked.

"He's alright," Iva sighed, "but Vuljotnaak. He... isn't."

Arngeir sighed, "Dovahkiin came through here looking rather angry but he will  _not_  be allowed past again."

"Good," Iva sighed, "Alduin has agreed to step down as Thur if it comes to it, but Dovahkiin also isn't the Last Dragonborn, I'm afraid and grateful." Arngeir narrowed her eyes and Iva explained, "it appears I am. I absorbed Vuljotnaak's soul."

"There is one way to be sure," Arngeir nodded and turned to the ground as the other Greybeards gathered around. "Fus," he muttered and the words appeared on the ground in dovah script. Iva felt the words flowing through her, making her now  _fus_ , force. Iva felt Vuljotnaak's soul inside of her dissolve, replacing the word as well. "Amazing. It truly seems Dovahkiin is not the last. Show us what you can do."

"Fus!" Iva shouted and Arngeir stumbled. Iva stared, shocked, at Arngeir.

" _D_ ragonborn. It is you," Arngeir nodded, "though I suppose it's too late to welcome you to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny.

Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn. When you Shout, you speak in the language of dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made up of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will become progressively stronger. Master Einarth will now teach you Ro, the second Word in Unrelenting Force. Ro means "Balance" in the dragon tongue. Combine it with Fus- Force- to focus your Thu'um more sharply."

Einarth stepped forward and muttered to the ground, "ro."

Iva stepped to the word, staring at it. She absorbed the word and looked back to Arngeir.

"You learn a new word like a master- you truly do have the gift. But learning a Word of Power is only the first step. You must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout. Well, that is how the rest of us learn Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of Ro. Now let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um. Use your Unrelenting Force shout to strike the targets as they appear."

Master Einarth sent a beam of energy into Iva and she began to understand, stepping back. "Fiik Lo Sah!" Borrie shouted and a phantom appeared, standing there.

"Fus Ro!"

 

"I will try to follow the Way of the Voice," Iva promised.

"That is commendable," Arngeir nodded, "but remember, the Dragon Blood is itself a gift of Akatosh. Do not try to deny that gift. Your destiny requires you to use your Voice - why else would Akatosh have bestowed this power upon you? If you remember to use your Voice in service to the purpose of Akatosh, you will remain true to the Way."

"Ah," Iva replied and looked at the falling snow, "I am... unsure, however, of what is expected of me when it comes to the _other_  Dragonborn."

"Understandable. Without his presence, he cannot be unnamed Strundu'ul, Ysmir. Until he can be, you are still Iva," Arngeir sighed, "Pruzah wundunne, Dovahkiin."

"Kogaan," Iva replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Iva scowled at the ground beneath her feet. Her journey had led her here, to the Rift. She was curious as to why she had been directed here but had no plans to be recognized. It had been years since she had been banned and Iva was too paranoid to come back. No doubt Ysmir remembered this and decided to hide in Riften, as travelers had told her. Iva entered The Bee and Barb, seeing an argonian at the counter.

 _So Keerava and Talen-Jei still work this dump. I wonder if they've wedded yet_ , Iva hummed to herself and saw Ysmir drinking at the table. She approached and tapped his shoulder, keeping her cowl up, "your presence is requested at High Hrothgar, Strundu'ul. I recommend not keeping the Greybeards waiting, hmm?"

"I have no desire to see them, Iva," Ysmir hissed back at her, "now leave me and don't cause a scene."

"I am completely willing to cause a scene, Stormcrown," Iva's voice rose, "will you question the Greybeards or no?"

"I told you to leave. You may be willing to cause a scene but I am willing to spread the word of just  _who_  they're protecting," Ysmir threatened.

"And he would be protected still. Paarthurnax is their Grandmaster, as Delphine is of the Blades. You would protect her. Besides, they only wish to speak of important matters," Iva growled, channeling her Thu'um, "you would do best to listen to them, _Dovahkiin_."

"You trust me enough to travel alone with you?" Ysmir smirked.

"We will be getting a ride," Iva replied as he began following her out of the inn. Ysmir glared.

"Oh? By whom?" Ysmir spat.

"You can't deny it so deal with it," Iva replied as they left the town, walking into the forest. Iva saw Odahviing's gaze lifting to meet hers once they were far from civilization. Ysmir opened his mouth to protest but Iva waved him off, "as I said, deal with it."

Iva climbed up onto Odahviing's neck and Ysmir did so reluctantly, gripping her shoulders. "Ahst Monahven?" Odahviing asked.

"Geh," Iva nodded and Odahviing began taking flight.

"Rok het fah?" Odahviing growled.

"Slen tiid vo ahraan rok drun," Iva replied and they quickly made it to High Hrothgar. They landed in the courtyard and Odahviing left. The four Greybeards surrounded Ysmir, the dragons not present.

"So, why am I here?" Ysmir glared at them and the signed towards Arngeir.

"You have been decided unfit for the title of Strundu'ul. Your attempt at the genocide of the dov is inexcusable," Arngeir replied, glaring right back at Ysmir. Then, the Greybeards spoke in unison.

"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Hi vobalaan. Naal Thu'umu, mu gahrot nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu ni Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok."

"You are no longer Strundu'ul, Dragonborn," Arngeir scowled.

"Then who will be?" the Dragonborn snarled and the Greybeards looked to Iva, "how? The Stormcrown must be Dragonborn."

"She is," Arngeir replied, "you are not the Last Dragonborn. The Wheel does not turn to you and it never has."

"So you would let her deny her destiny in killing Alduin?" the Dragonborn snarled.

"Qostiid ni dezii," Alduin landed and glared at the Dragonborn.

"What? No, no, I don't care what you just said. If I am not Ysmir, then I am Malaric," the Dragonborn growled and looked around, knowing he was severely outnumbered, and left. Iva sighed.  _Malaric_. Malaric, formerly Ysmir, left.

"You are ready to learn the final word of Unrelenting Force, Dah- which means 'Push.' We will teach it to you if you are ready," Arngeir offered. Iva nodded and Wulfgar shouted the word into the ground.  _Dah. "_ With all three words together, this Shout is much more powerful. Use it wisely. Master Wulfgar will now gift you with his knowledge of Dah." Wulfgar sent the energy into her and Iva felt the word inside of her.  _Push aside, set off balance, and force back._ She could feel the entire Shout taking its place within her.  _Fus Ro Dah._

"You have completed your training, Dragonborn. We would Speak to you. Stand between us, and prepare yourself. Few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards. But you are ready," Arngeir said and Iva did so. Alduin perched on top of the building, watching as the Greybeards surrounded her.

"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok."

Iva smiled slightly when the pounding in her head vanished and the voice of the Greybeards fell silent. "Dovahkiin. You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you."

"Unslaad kogaan," Iva nodded. She was Ysmir now and that thought both excited and scared her. She looked over to Alduin, catching a look of pride in his eyes. Alduin snorted and avoided her gaze. Ysmir smiled, "what, Alduin?"

"Nid," he grumbled and Ysmir chuckled, turning back to Arngeir.

"What happens now?" Iva asked.

"That is for you to decide. We expect you to train here upon High Hrothgar but what happens besides that is your choice. You may choose to deal with the former Stormcrown or you may let him free upon the world," Arngeir replied.

"Miiraadii," Alduin stepped down onto the snow, "but I hold no intention of letting him destroy my zeymahhe."

"You should not be expected to either, Alduin," Arngeir nodded, seeming tempted to scoot behind Ysmir, "but sometimes, inaction is the best action, at least until it is shown that he will continue his attempts."

"Vahzah," Alduin sighed, closing his eyes for a second before turning to the newly-made Ysmir, "bo naal zu'u? Will you fly with me?" Ysmir thought for a few seconds and Alduin elaborated, "this time, I will not drop you out of the sky."

"Then I'm in," Ysmir smiled and climbed up, making herself comfortable. "Erei mu grind, Master Arngeir."

"Sky above, Voice within," Arngeir nodded as Alduin took flight and flew East towards Skuldafn. Ysmir smiled as the World-Eater flew with her in the sky. Alduin did, however, still have much to learn but he was willing to try. To Ysmir, that's what mattered. That's what gave her hope. They remained silent and Ysmir took the time to enjoy the flight. They landed at the portal to Sovngarde and Alduin turned to Nahkriin.

"Qahnaar miiraak," Alduin snorted and Nahkriin nodded, approaching the staff that held the portal open. Nahkriin grabbed it and pulled it from its pedestal. The portal to Sovngarde closed and Nahkriin approached Alduin with the staff, "it is hers now."

Ysmir's eyes widened as Nahkriin handed her the ebony staff. She held the heavy staff and stared at the dragon head carved into the wood. "Kogaan," Ysmir smiled at Nahkriin, "zu'u dein. But Alduin, what is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing specific," Alduin snorted and lifted his snout to the air and let out a deafening roar. Ysmir clamped her hands over her ears until Alduin stopped. She saw the approach of many dragons and was overwhelmed as they began landing. There were dozens and they didn't stop pouring in until over the course of an hour in which Ysmir instead grew bored and sat by Alduin's side. The dov were far from happy to see her, though a few were not so angry. Two or three even welcomed her but all had heard of her. "Drem Yol Lok, zeymahhe. Zu'u mindoraan hi ni hind zu'u thuri. Zu'u vod, ofan miiraad wo."

"Zu'u Vulthuryol, zu'u grah hi fah thur," an ancient dragon interrupted, flying forwards and glaring at Alduin. The dov protested against Vulthuryol, clearly not liking him though Ysmir had little idea what was being said between them. She only knew that Vulthuryol had challenged Alduin for the title of Thur.

"Tahrodiis Vulthuryol. Hi filok dilon fahliille?" Alduin hummed, "Nid. Wo miiraad, Paarthurnax uv Odahviing."

"Ni qahnaar laani," Vulthuryol snarled and Alduin turned to him.

"Zu'u ni qahnaar," Alduin hissed, "fod hi kron, hi thur. Fod ni, dov miiraad." Vulthuryol hissed and Ysmir stood.

"What is happening?" Ysmir snarled and Odahviing curled his tail around her.

"Politics," Odahviing answered her, "Alduin cannot deny Vulthuryol's challenge or Vulthuryol wins by default." Ysmir nodded slowly and watched as Alduin followed into the sky. Alduin flew beneath Vulthuryol and breathed flame up into his belly. Vulthuryol hissed and twisted out of the way. Vulthuryol's scales were fiery orange and black, fitting his name- Dark Overlord of Fire.

Vulthuryol swooped at Alduin and bit into his neck. Alduin let out a roar. "Fus Ro Dah!" Alduin shouted and Vulthuryol was thrown from him. Vulthuryol unleashed a ball of fire that smacked Alduin across the snout. Alduin roared and tore his claws along Vulthuryol's back. The fight went on for a while before both dragons landed, Alduin pinning Vulthuryol to the ground. "Gahvon, Vulthuryol. Thu'umiil sahlo. Dov fen ni qiilaan us hi."

"Hi folaas," Vulthuryol grinned.

"Joor Zah Frul!"

Alduin reared back, suddenly unable to take flight. Vulthuryol whipped his spade-tail across Alduin's neck slicing into his flesh. Alduin let out a roar as Vulthuryol turned to him and gripped his neck in his fangs. Alduin was flung into the rocks, bleeding heavily.

"Nid!" Ysmir jumped over Odahviing's tail and stepped forwards, standing in between Alduin and Vulthuryol, "step forward, Malaric. Helping Vulthuryol defeat Alduin is not your place."

"Then Vulthuryol loses by default but Alduin's conditions cannot take place either," Malaric grinned at the true Last Dragonborn, "not since Paarthurnax is dead."


	10. Chapter 10

" _Not since Paarthurnax is dead_."

 

 _No_ , Ysmir froze, eyes wide,  _Paarthurnax, he can't be..._ Ysmir let out a low growl and Odahviing stepped forwards, hissing at Malaric. "Zu'u thuriil, dov," Odahviing snarled, "if Paarthurnax cannot be thur, then  _I_  am."

The dov agreed and glared at the Dragonborn and Vulthuryol. "Then I shall challenge you for that position," Malaric shrugged.

"You do not even know our tongue. Hi nis- you cannot lead us!" Nahagliiv snarled.

"Vulthuryol," Malaric turned to the ancient dragon who lunged, gripping Nahagliiv's neck within his fangs and crunching down on the younger dragon's neck. Alduin snarled, barreling into Vulthuryol. Vulthuryol yelped and fled into the sky. Ysmir let out a shrill shriek, catching their attention.

"Vulthuryol, why help in the genocide of your own race?" Ysmir exclaimed.

"I have seen the imaginations of the dwemer, been trapped in their elven-made sun for most of my existence and the dov have done nothing but reject and spurn me," Vulthuryol snarled, "why should I not?"

"You betrayed us for the deep fahliille," another dragon protested.

"Enough!" Malaric cried out. Vulthuryol snorted and turned to Odahviing.

"Zu'u grah hi fah Thur, Odahviing," he let out a low growl, "daar sul, nid fent oblaan nii."

"Ruth strun bah! Kren sosaal, Vulthuryol," Odahviing threatened, "Yol Toor Shul!" The dragons began fighting in the air, each fighting to win. Ysmir walked over to Alduin and pressed her hand to where his wound was as the two dragons fought above.

"Zu'u los ol zu'u," Alduin huffed and glared at Malaric. Ysmir nodded slowly and glared as well. Malaric met her eyes and drew his sword.

"My blade has tasted the blood of two dragons today. Perhaps it will now taste that of the youngest and the eldest," Malaric brandished the bloody tool. Ysmir snarled and pointed her dragon staff at him, trying to restrain herself from killing him. Vulthuryol interrupted that train of thought, crashing into the ground between the glaring sides. Vulthuryol snapped at the perched dragons around him and turned to Odahviing.

"Faaz nah!" Vulthuryol flew at him, "Wuld Ro Kest!"

When Malaric would be in sight again, he was not, having seemingly disappeared. Alduin turned and blocked Malaric's attack upon Stormcrown.

"Nid, Alduin. This is my fight with Iva!" Malaric glared, "Ysmir! I challenge you for the title of Strundu'ul and know that you may lose everything if you do not accept."

"I accept regardless," Ysmir pointed her staff to the ground, releasing a wall of lightning and encircling herself in it. Malaric leapt over it but it still damaged him. Malaric fell to his knees as the electricity flowed through his armor. He threw his helmet and gauntlets aside and swung his sword down above Ysmir. She lifted the staff and blocked the attack. She stood on her toes and bit into Malaric's neck, drawing blood.

Malaric backed off and scoffed, "I didn't expect  _you_  to fight dirty."

Ysmir didn't reply, smacking him over the head with the staff. "Fus Ro Dah!" he shouted and Ysmir was thrown back. Odahviing crashed to the ground as well and Ysmir slammed into him.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Ysmir shouted back and Malaric struck his head against the rocks bloodily. Ysmir stormed forwards, dodging a missed blast of fire from Vulthuryol. Ysmir brandished the dragon priest staff and charged it, pressing her foot against Malaric's chest and electrocuting him. Malaric screamed and spasmed and Ysmir scowled. It was too much pain for her to condone hurting him.

"Yol!" he shouted and Ysmir screamed, collapsing to her knees. Ysmir saw her arms, scorched and burning red. She let out a pained scream and barely blocked Malaric's attack. She crawled away, looking up for help. Ysmir met Alduin's gaze and he snorted, ready to slam his tail into Malaric.

"Nid. He cannot be allowed to be Stormcrown," Ysmir rasped and Alduin ignored her.

"He will become Strundu'ul regardless," Alduin slammed his tail into Malaric, "you must be alive to reclaim that title."

Odahviing gripped Vulthuryol's throat in his jaws and began slicing through it. "Fus Ro Dah!" Malaric stood, saving Vulthuryol and running to fight beside him.

"Forgive my failure, thur," Vulthuryol bowed his head to Malaric.

"Done," Malaric readied his sword and pointed it at Ysmir, "zu'u Stundu'ul!"

"You may be Stormcrown," Ysmir spat, "but I am Ysmir and I will reclaim my title."

Malaric rolled his eyes and ran towards the weakened Dovahkiin. He would end the burnt one's life that second. If he could bring himself to not hesitate, not give Nahkriin the time to throw him aside and summon an atronach. With the dual's over, the dov hurried to help their leader, Odahviing and Malaric's eyes widened. "Vulthuryol, ready yourself to flee!"

Nahkriin turned to Ysmir and gripped his mask, "zu'u sahvot hi balaan fah Konahrik." He handed his mask to her, revealing the rotting corpse beneath. Ysmir didn't know what he said but thanked him anyway and looked to Alduin.

"Let us flee now, Dovahkiin," Alduin stepped forward through the chaos and picked up the wounded Ysmir in his jaws, taking flight and fleeing. Malaric and Vulthuryol did the same, traveling in opposite directions. Alduin dropped Ysmir and moved beneath her so that she would be on his neck. Ysmir began hacking and smiled, stroking his midnight scales with her blistering arms. Ysmir wanted to speak but found herself too weak to, in too much pain to even really move or breathe.

She wanted to ask where they were going but figured it didn't matter at the moment and closed her eyes. "Dovahkiin, dreh ni dir." Ysmir smiled slightly again and let her palm rest on Alduin's snout. She awoke rather harshly by the landing of the panicked dragon in the snow and rolled onto the ground with a scream. Alduin nudged her and she glared at him, trying and failing to move. He chided her, "dreh ni dir!"

"I will live," Ysmir nodded and he sighed, looking up at the sky and letting out a shrill Shout.

"Sonaak Bo Grind!"

Alduin let out a sigh and nudged Ysmir again. "Stop it," she whimpered, "too much pain." Alduin relented and looked away.

"The remaining Dragon Priests will be here soon. Until then, I must find you a healer," Alduin sighed.

"Then take me to Morthal," she replied and Alduin hesitated before agreeing, scooping her back onto his neck and flying again towards Morthal.

"Drem yol lok," he called out to the humans below who panicked as he landed, shooting arrows at him. Alduin let out an annoyed hiss and growled at them, "do not attack me, joor. You cannot win. I wish you only to help Ys- Iva." The humans were cautious but took Iva in nonetheless, leaving Alduin to idle by. He turned to some mortals staring at him and snorted, "yes?"

They quickly hurried along and he let out a low chuckle, curling up as he waited for Ysmir's return. Suddenly, a sword attempted to pierce Alduin's hide and he looked over to the mortal and snarled, tossing the guard aside. "I have sworn to not harm your kind but I will defend myself if I must, joor. Flee in terror."

The guard did just that and Alduin looked impatiently towards the building Ysmir was in. Eventually, she emerged in bandages but her wounds were healed. "The bandages are to protect you from infections but you can take them off tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you very much. You have my thanks," Ysmir smiled and turned to Alduin, "you ready to go, friend?"

"Zok brit uth," Alduin chuckled and Ysmir crawled onto his neck. They flew back to Bromjunaar, where three priests were already waiting. "Drem yol lok, sonaakke."

"Drem yol lok, Thuri," the priests bowed and spoke in unison.

"Odahviing Thur nu," Alduin corrected them, "however, that is not the matter I am here to speak to you of and I do not have the patience nor the time to wait for the others."

"Then you should get busy," the priest with the corundum mask growled, "such as freeing Morokei from his imprisonment in the Labyrinthian."

"Very well," Ysmir stood and began walking towards the steps. One of the priests followed behind.

"Morokei boziik. He will not listen to you," the iron mask spoke, "whatever you are here for."

"I wasn't informed," Ysmir shrugged, "and what is your name?"

"Zu'u Krosis. The other one who spoke is Volsung. The last one is Vokun." Krosis explained and Ysmir nodded. Krosis glared at the door and ignored the shades who argued in front of it, "ah, the handle was stolen. No matter. Bex!" The door opened and they walked through, or rather, Ysmir walked and Krosis floated behind. They hurried through before entering a larger room that's door shut behind them. A skeletal dragon began pulling itself out of the ground. "Paak vokrii, Shalidor," Krosis hissed, "drem! diil dovah!"

The undead beast let them pass, with Ysmir's eyes wide. "I didn't know undead magick worked on dragons?"

"Only the most powerful of it," Krosis shook his head and they continued, also ignoring the ghosts. After a while Morokei spoke, the voice appearing as a wave of magicka.

"Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?" Morokei asked.

"Zu'u Sonaak Krosis," he answered and Ysmir flinched at the power in his Thu'um though Morokei's was quite stronger than Krosis's. "Joor ahrk zu'u bo stin hi."

"Bo mal bok, Krosis," Morokei hissed and they hurried through the tunnels faster, able to move past the draugr and spirits without retaliation now, "joor?"

Krosis looked over to Ysmir who answered, "zu'u Ysmir, Laat Dovahkiin, ally to the dov."

"Kolos hi siiv daar?" Morokei asked.

"Bo naal Alduin," Krosis replied, leaving Ysmir confused again and turning to glare at Krosis.

"I'm not exactly fluent," she snorted.

"Krosis, Ysmir," Krosis apologized, "he asked where I found you. I replied: with Alduin."

"Must I use this guttural language of yours?" Morokei growled.

"Yes, Morokei," Ysmir replied and they made it to him. Morokei fell silent and Ysmir looked up to see the mages entranced, keeping Morokei locked within a magicka bubble. Ysmir nodded and hurried up, shaking the spirit mages out of their trance. They immediately began attacking and Ysmir jumped away with a yelp. With Morokei freed, the two dragon priests easily defeated the two enthralled spirits and Morokei turned to Ysmir.

"Unslaad kogaan, joor, but I find it hard to believe that Strundu'ul would aid a dragon priest," Morokei said.

"I am not Strundu'ul, not anymore. However, I will retrieve my title. I side with Alduin who is no longer Thur," Ysmir explained, "Odahviing leads the dov now but Alduin wishes to speak with the priests regardless."

"Very well. I shall follow you, but merely because Krosis does the same," Morokei replied.

Ysmir nodded, "I see you're weak against peer pressure. Well, let's go meet with Alduin then."


	11. Chapter 11

The seven remaining dragon priest stood before Alduin and Ysmir, while Ysmir wore the ebony mask that declared her Nahkriin. "You have the vote of Nahkriin. You must have worth somewhat," Rahgot glared through his orichalcum mask. Ysmir nodded.

"And I intend to prove it to you. Nahkriin gave me his support in becoming Konahrik and I intend to show you why," Ysmir replied, "while I am hardly one for  _war_ , the other Dragonborn, Malaric, holds the title of Strundu'ul. It belonged to him before I took it and I plan to take it again. My goal is his destruction as he has proven there is no other path he is willing to take."

"And this relates you to becoming Konahrik how?" Rahgot spat again.

"Krosis, Ysmir, Rahgot broziik, as is his namesake," Vokun glared at Rahgot.

"It is of no matter to me though I  _would_  rather be  _respected_ ," Ysmir frowned at the two, "and for there to not be any fights breaking out, which seems likely by tension. Any fights  _will_  be met with punishment of  _my_  choosing. Believe me, with Alduin at my side, I  _can_ enforce it. Mindoraan?"

"Mindoraan," Rahgot muttered and Ysmir nodded.

"The only way for me to be taken seriously at this point is with the title of Konahrik, especially among the dov. Odahviing likely understands this but his influence is limited," Ysmir sighed, "Malaric's goal is the destruction of the dov. My goal is to keep that from happening, however I must. As the Last Dragonborn, there is nobody else for the task."

"Whether or not you need the title does not make you worthy. You seek peace. Konahrik is  _warlord_ ," Hevnoraak spoke, one of the iron masks.

"What lord of war would pain their people by causing the war? A warlord is meant to  _end_  the conflict, not continue it and that is my intention," Ysmir replied, glaring at each of the seven remaining priests, "the duty of a warlord is to end the war and that is my goal and I  _will_  succeed. Ysmir only has one dragon on his side but I have  _Alduin_."

"I'd say Alduin has you, mal kiir," Otar hummed and looked up and down her body then at Alduin, who glared at him. "Geh."

Ysmir walked towards Alduin and placed a hand on his snout, pushing his head to the ground. Alduin let out a low angry rattle but knew what she was doing and let her place her boot on his snout. "You truly believe that I am a servant of Alduin?" Ysmir scoffed, "I have never followed him, never served him or bent to his will. If I had, Malaric would have killed him in Sovngarde or Alduin would have killed Malaric and continued his tyranny over the dov."

"You take credit for his change?" Hevnoraak asked and Ysmir removed her foot from Alduin's snout

"Nid, only for helping to open that path. All I did was show it to him, following was his choice," Ysmir replied and pet Alduin's neck.

" _Zu'u_ bonaar naal mal joor kiir," Alduin looked over to her, "wo pruzaan bonaar gein?"

"Zu'u qiilaan," Morokei spoke, taking off his moonstone mask.

"Zu'u qiilaan," Krosis agreed and took off his rusty iron one.

"Zu'u qiilaan," Vokun stated reluctantly, taking off his steel mask, marking half of the votes she needed. Now, all that were left to convince were Hevnoraak, Rahgot, Otar, and Volsung. The more violent ones, of course. Ysmir looked at the other three and took off the Nahkriin mask. The only remaining one that had seen her face was Volsung. Ysmir remained silent, setting the mask into her bag and she began unwrapping her bandages, tossing them aside and revealing her skin to not be injured.

"Zu'u qiilaan," Otar exclaimed suddenly and Ysmir smiled, looking up at the final three.

"It is five priests against three. I will convince you," she said, appearing far more confident than she truly was. She was terrified. She was sure that these priests could easily kill her, snap her in half, torture her, among other things. But Ysmir could not back down. As Alduin had explained to her, without the title of Konahrik, she would be considered a laugh to any dovah whether or not she was the Last Dragonborn. Not only that but Konahrik would boost her physical power greatly though in what way Alduin didn't care to explain.

"Rek vahzah ahrk rek fen," Odahviing flew over them and landed, turning to the dragon priests.

"Drem yol lok, Thuru," the priests bowed. Ysmir bowed only slightly and did not really care to but first impressions were a necessity for the dragon priests.

"Zu'u qiilaan," Volsung growled at her and Rahgot was about to do the same.

"I want to see how you fair in battle then," Hevnoraak hissed and slammed his corundum staff against the ground. Ysmir froze, knowing she could not refuse.

"V-very well then," Ysmir stammered and held her own staff in front of her, putting the Nahkriin mask back on partly to hide her fear. He activated his armor spell and began attacking her. Ysmir pointed her staff to the ground, creating a wall of lightning that repelled his shock magick. She rushed forwards, stabbing him with her dagger. "Fus Ro Dah!" Hevnoraak was thrown back into one of the buildings and hissed.

"Kren sosaal," he glared and began using his staff to also create a wall of lightning. Ysmir frowned and rush forwards, jumping up and over the wall before smacking him with the staff. "Zun Haal Viik!"

Ysmir yelped as the staff flew from her grasp. She quickly grabbed her dagger from Hevnoraak's chest and began stabbing him repeatedly. 'Fus!" he shouted and she stumbled backward, taking her dagger with her. "Zu'u qiilaan."

"Pruzah," Ysmir nodded and picked up her staff, looking over to Rahgot.

"Zu'u qiilaan," he nodded. Each dragon priest was without his mask and Ysmir took off hers, following them into the sanctuary. It was broken, with a skeleton laying in front of the broken priest busts.

"Put on the wooden mask and you shall see this place restored in another moment of time. We will be there," Morokei instructed and Ysmir nodded. She took the wooden mask from the skeleton's hand and put it on. Suddenly, the room seemed completely different, lit with a warm torch. Indeed, the place was restored. Ysmir looked back to see the dragon priests silently standing there. Each dragon priest took their mask and inserted it into the proper busts on the monument. When they were done, there was only one place left and Ysmir placed Nahkriin there.

The stone dragon skull opened its maw, revealing a golden mask with tusks.  _Konahrik._

Ysmir grabbed the mask and looked back at the other priests. "Unslaad Kogaan," she sighed and took off the wooden mask. She reappeared in the present and the dragon priests followed. Ysmir put on the mask and nodded slowly, "zu'u Konahrik."

"Mu qiilaan," the dragon priests bowed to her, "Konahrik, Laat Dovahkiin."

"Stand," Ysmir smiled and the seven dragon priests looked upon her before vanishing. This left her confused but they quickly reappeared with their masks on. That relieved Ysmir as she was still not a fan of undeath. Morokei handed her the Nahkriin mask and Ysmir thanked him, putting it in her bag alongside the wooden mask.

"Somebody must eventually be chosen to take on Nahkriin," Morokei spoke.

"You are Konahrik by the mask you wear but your armor is not suitable," Hevnoraak shook his head and vanished, reappearing with a set of armored robes. Ysmir took them and waited for them to leave. Otar got the point first and laughed before leaving.

"Follow suit," he looked back at the others who followed him out of the sanctuary. Ysmir looked to the robes and began taking off her hide armor, setting the bag on the ground as she began putting on first the armor that appeared a sandy gold. She put on the black robes afterward and pulled up her hood. She didn't know what she looked like with the robes and mask on but she had an idea: strong.

Ysmir emerged from the sanctuary and looked over to Alduin and Odahviing, "zu'u Konahrik."

"Pruzah," Alduin hummed, "zu'u kah, I am proud."

"As you should be, this armor's heavy," Ysmir grinned and reached towards him. Alduin nuzzled her hand, earning a mocking chuckle from Odahviing.

"Nahlot. Zu'u nu viik hi," Alduin warned and Odahviing didn't reply. Ysmir smiled and looked back at Odahviing.

"I have someone to visit," she sighed and looked at Alduin again, "shall we fly then, to High Hrothgar?"

"Mu fent," Alduin exclaimed and Ysmir barely had the time to get on before he took flight for the southeast.

 

Alduin landed in the High Hrothgar courtyard by nightfall. Vulthuryol flew above but was too afraid to attack them on his own. Alduin waited outside, keeping an eye on Vulthuryol while Ysmir entered High Hrothgar. Arngeir, however, already seemed busy with Malaric. "This is how you repay our trust? Paarthurnax's trust? His noble spirit, the wisdom of ages, his deep understanding of our existence- all gone, and for what? A mindless vendetta urged on you by a cabal of Akaviri barbarians," Arngeir yelled, "begone before even my philosophy is tested beyond the breaking point. We are men of peace and you are not."

"No," Malaric snorted and his hand shot up, squeezing Malaric's throat.

"Stop this!" Ysmir's eyes widened and she quickly ran forward, shoving Malaric to the side.

"Who are you?" he glared as Arngeir massaged his throat.

"You know who I am, Malaric. I am Ysmir," Ysmir replied.

"No. You cannot be Ysmir. I reclaimed that title. I am Strundu'ul again as I was meant to be," Malaric hissed, "and what are you? You're nothing."

"Wrong. I am Konahrik," Ysmir warned, slamming her staff against the stone floor, "leave, Strundu'ul. I overpower you."

"Fus Ro Dah!" Malaric shouted and Ysmir flew back. The air was knocked out of her body, "you don't seem any stronger than before. You're just a rather tiny dragon priest."

"You do not know the meaning of my title. I am the leader of the Priests," Ysmir sat up but was kicked back to the ground. Malaric raised his blade and Ysmir rose his blade, "if you end me, the enemy you shall make is a powerful one."

"Then I will end them too, traitor," Malaric lifted his blade.

"Zun Haal Viik!" Wulfgar shouted and his blade was torn from him. Ysmir's eyes widened and she slammed her ebony staff into him, pushing him back. Malaric stood immediately and fled while Ysmir let him go, not willing to pursue conflict.

"Thank you, Wulfgar. Arngeir, are you alright?" Ysmir turned to him and took off her mask.

"I am just fine," Arngeir scowled, though his anger was not directed towards her, "how did you manage to come into possession of that title?"

"The dragon priests voted for me," Ysmir sighed, "it's not my favorite name but I needed something to compare to the title of Stormcrown to be taken seriously."

"I understand, Dovahkiin," Arngeir nodded.

"Odahviing leads the Dov now, though the title was going to be split between him and Paarthurnax. I believe you know how that ended," Ysmir sighed and looked to the floor, "aaz hah so. I failed in protecting Paarthurnax."

"That was not  _your_ job nor was it your fault," Arngeir comforted her, "remain well aware of that."


	12. Chapter 12

Ysmir shivered against Alduin's scales, scowling as they landed at Sky Haven's overlook. The blades greeted them with hostility and Ysmir gripped Alduin's horns tightly. "Are you aware Malaric is trying to enslave the dov?" Ysmir asked, "that Alduin no longer does?"

"Yes," Delphine replied with a glare, "just as they did us."

"And just as you did them before that. Tell me, is it really worth repeating this vicious cycle of who owns who?"

"It is," Delphine glared, "until people like you get the point."

"Whose point is it to make?"

"Not yours, _Iva_ , not if you chose to hide behind that mask!" Delphine snarled and Esbern moved to stop her as she lunged forward. Alduin roared and snaked his head over Ysmir, his fire engulfing the Blade. Alduin roared again and lunged for the burnt Breton. She stabbed him through the side of his skull, though it hardly affected the World-Eater.

"Alduin!" Ysmir screamed, angry with him as well. He had possibly saved her life again, however, and her anger could not remain. Esbern summoned a flame atronach and Ysmir let out a frustrated groan. Alduin gripped Delphine in his fangs and threw her to the side. Delphine fell limp when she hit the ground and Esbern seemed to be overwashed by uncharacteristic rage. Ysmir saw the old man rushing towards Alduin with shocking speed. Esbern's speed would not save him from Alduin's razor fangs.

"Bruniik joorre, dir ko maar!" Alduin roared and Ysmir stepped in between the two, letting out a shriek as Alduin's fangs tore through her and Esbern's fire magick burnt her other side. Alduin quickly removed his fangs and Ysmir fell to the ground, literally falling apart as she twitched on the ground. Her mask let out harsh light and Alduin quickly knocked Esbern to the ground with his tail. "Konahrik suleyksejunii," he muttered, "aaz ah so, fahdoni."

Ysmir's wounds stitched themselves back together as her mask's enchantment did its work, her privilege as Konahrik. Ysmir stood shocked, surprised and terrified that she was still alive.

A dragon priest appeared next to her, transparent and ghostly. The dragon priest was ready to battle, unsure, however, of who to kill. "This mask is one you hide from,  _not_  behind," Ysmir glared as Delphine slowly stood as well. "Drem, sonaak."

The dragon priest dropped their battle stance and hovered next to Ysmir. She continued, "zu'u Konahrik, but I do not search for war, only an end to it. You have proven to not care to do the same. And Alduin, do not believe for a second that your actions, though I am grateful, will go without harsh severity."

"So you're going to leave us, your enemies, alive?" Delphine crossed her arms.

"Yes," Ysmir glared, "the next time, however, I don't know."

"You truly are stupid then," Delphine snorted.

"Be grateful, bruniik," Ysmir nodded and stepped up to Alduin's neck. Alduin flew away hesitantly and the dragon priest disappeared. After a while of flying, Ysmir let out a low growl, "Alduin."

"Unslaad krosis, Ysmir," Alduin muttered. Ysmir shook her head.

"I'm not looking for an apology. You saved my life again, however continuing to battle is _not_ acceptable," Ysmir warned and Alduin grumbled.

"Mindoraan, Iva," he replied and Ysmir smiled slightly at the use of her real name.

"I... need rest," Iva sighed as Alduin chose to land in the Rift forest.

"Rest, then," Alduin laid down and Ysmir froze.

"Wh-what?" Ysmir stammered and Alduin rolled his red eyes, drawing her close with his tail. Ysmir fell by his head and curled up slightly, "ah." She rested her forehead against his jaw and smiled slightly when Alduin purred. She ran her fingers along the side of his snout and closed her eyes, sighing. "Unslaad kogaan, Alduin."

"Praal, fahdoni," Alduin growled. Ysmir smiled and pressed her lips barely to the tip of his snout before quickly falling asleep.

 

_Ysmir saw the dov surrounding her and remained unsure of what to do. She saw Malaric and Alduin locked in battle. Malaric had Vulthuryol, the Blades, and a few other dragons by his side and Alduin had Odahviing._

_Time was frozen and Ysmir stepped around them. Alduin had his fangs bared, caught in mid-speech while a wave of energy flowed from Malaric's mouth, Unrelenting Force, nearly about to hit the World-Eater. Odahviing's fangs were lodged in Vulthuryol's neck midair. The dragon priests stood by Ysmir's side, Krosis and Morokei fighting the Blades. A few werewolves had also joined in the battle, one of which was latched on to Alduin's tail._

_Ysmir shook her head and ran her fingers along Alduin's hide._

Evgir unslaad, Dovahkiin, season unending. We shall see if you can end it, my youngest.

_"Who are you?" Ysmir asked._

I am he with no beginning nor end, Bormah, Auri-El, Soul of Anui-el who is the Soul of Anu. I am Akatosh, Dragon-God of Time. Unslaad. Now awaken, Mon, Daughter. I have spoken to all the dov this night but none greater.

 

Ysmir was gasping for breath when she awoke, her body shivering and frigid. She looked to Alduin, not feeling any warmth from him. She curled up against his neck and pushed his head to the side, "Alduin?"

Alduin shuddered and his warmth began ebbing back into his build. He looked over to the worried Ysmir, "you're dead pale, Ysmir. What is wrong?"

"Was that just a dream?" she gasped for air and huddled against the warm dragon.

"Nid," Alduin hissed, "you had it too, hmm?"

"Yes. I think all the dov have," Ysmir muttered, "we should find Odahviing."

"I can call him," Alduin offered.

"Not here, not where anybody might reach quickly," Ysmir yawned and climbed up to his neck, "Skuldafn then."

 

Odahviing glared at Alduin, a lesser dragon by his side. "Drem Yol Lok, Alduin," Odahviing hummed and Alduin landed, offering a bow, surprising the red dragon.

"Drem Yol Lok, Dov Thuri. I assume the vision has indeed reached you as well?" Alduin inquired and Odahviing nodded, "and what did he tell you?"

"Saraan grah," Odahviing let out a low growl, "and you?"

"Ni qahnaar dezi," Alduin hummed and turned his head to look at Ysmir.

"We will see if I can end Evgir Unslaad," Ysmir stammered, "can I get a translator?"

Alduin sighed, "Odahviing's was to prepare for battle, mine was to not deny my destiny."

"And what is your destiny?" Ysmir slid off of his neck 

"Krii Dovahkiin, ni laat," Alduin replied and then hummed, "to kill Malaric. Hmm... or perhaps he meant my destiny before I slipped away from that."

"Which would be?" Ysmir asked.

"Du lein, to consume this Kalpa for the next one. Bahlok fah lien," Alduin replied, "I was created for that purpose, which I have indeed denied thus far."

"Dez motmahus, the choice is yours," Ysmir replied, "I can't stop you." Ysmir looked over at Odahviing and they all heard another dragon approaching. Ysmir looked up slowly, seeing the black and copper scales of Vulthuryol. "Damn. He's not alone this time."

A few more dragons appeared behind him. Ysmir readied her staff, pointing it at the approaching army. Vulthuryol landed first, two brown dragons dropping first, then a frost dragon. Delphine rode the frost dragon, Esbern one of the brown ones, and a stranger rode the other. Malaric slipped off and held both hands in the air, "drem, I come only to speak."

"Then speak quickly," Odahviing growled.

"I propose war. These little skirmishes have gone nowhere, so I declare war," Malaric stared, "Whiterun Hold, in the tundras. In two months."

"You offer a generous amount of time," Odahviing hummed, "I cannot trust you."

"You're right. Wisdom is not trusting a dovah, is it not?" Malaric smiled, "I need the time more than you do, that is all the reassurance you have. In exactly one month, in the tundras of Whiterun, we will be waiting."

"Who are you to think you can defeat an entire race?" Ysmir asked.

"More than a supporter of the dov, a supporter of the enslavement of the human race, to these _beasts_  never being brought to justice!"

Malaric's dragons looked to the ground, insulted and Odahviing roared in fury, "ruth stun bah! We are no beasts compared to you! If you want war, then you shall have it, Evgir Unslaad, let's see if you can win it."

"That is all I wanted to hear," Malaric bowed slightly, "I plan to win this war, _Thur,_  and if I am correct, your kind will be brought to justice. And Iva? I actually gave two shits about you, who side with them?"

"Because Alduin didn't give a shit and he saved me regardless. You've done nothing but abuse your power as the older Dragonborn. I am the  _last_ , and I will show  _my power_  now. The last is always greatest, which explains why your not it," Ysmir stared, "I am Konahrik. You may hold the title of Strundu'ul for now, but I will always be  _Ysmir_."

"Very well. You will not forgive me for my actions, I am well are, and I don't expect you to. But your stubbornness and  _ideas_  about a lasting peace have clearly clouded the truth from you," Malaric scowled, "I fare thee well, until the next battle."

Malaric stepped back onto Vulthuryol and flew back with his comrades. Ysmir turned to Odahviing, her hand gripping one of Alduin's horns to keep herself together.

"The dov shall prepare for battle," Odahviing hummed, "your help may be of use to us, Dovahkiin. Rul bo folaas, Alduin, du."

"No," Ysmir shook her head, "this goes against everything I've ever stood for. I can't help fight a war! I can't. Th-this violence, the taking of another life, I've never desired it, never condoned it. I-"

"I will not ask you to help fight this war," Odahviing interrupted her and Ysmir looked up at him, terrified, "you are needed elsewhere, to assure that it doesn't happen. It is because of you that Alduin has started to return to what he used to be and your Thu'um is strong. I believe you can find a way around this."

"You think I can convince him? Whose entire life has been completely devoted to violence? Alduin had a past to go to," Ysmir argued.

"Then learn of Dovahkiin's," Odahviing snorted and Ysmir closed her eyes.

"Right. Of course," she growled.


	13. Chapter 13

Tears fell down his scarred and rough cheeks.  _That child._

 _That traitor_.

Still, his guilt was immeasurable, clenching at his gut and twisting his mind until little was left of it. He cared about her, about  _Iva_ , that child. Never had Malaric wanted her dead. "No, stop. She's a fucking dragon priest now. Traitor."

 

Ysmir glared at the Whiterun gates, unsure if he would actually be there. Malaric being the thane, she wasn't sure if the guards would let her in. She kept her hood up, staring at the ground a few steps ahead. Her mask was in her bag, and her staff was on her back, under her cloak. Ysmir hoped that would be enough.

"You're Iva," a guard hissed and grabbed her arm, "the thane warned us about you."

"I am Konahrik," Ysmir tugged at the harsh grip, "the true Last Dragonborn. Your thane is the black wings unfurled. Release me now."

"You're under arrest for crimes committed against Skyrim and her people," the guard rolled his eyes and began dragging her through Whiterun.

Ysmir groaned, "Malaric has done nothing to help against the dragons. I'm the one who convinced their leader to step down. What was Malaric doing? Killing a Greybeard!"

"You're insane," the guard scowled.

"Ask them. I'm the reason Alduin's not attacked for a while. Alduin's better."

The guard didn't listen and instead shoved her into a cell after taking her things. Ysmir tackled the bars and groaned. When the guard left, she sat down on her bunk and smiled slightly. She quickly searched herself, finding only a single lock pick left by the guard. "Al Du In!"

The guard turned to her and was about to speak when a loud roar pierced the air outside. The guard was forced to leave and Ysmir quickly bent over the dead khajiit and moved him, revealing a poorly-hidden grate. Ysmir worked quickly as the guards were busy with the World Eater. After bending the lockpick a few times, the lock snapped open. Ysmir dropped down and walked through the damp tunnel. After a while, she found a small hole in the wall that showed her the storage chest. She carefully began picking the chest at a weird angle before giving up and dragging it towards her. She pulled her things out, draping her armored robes over herself and putting on her mask. She held her staff and quickly hurried away, ending up outside of Whiterun.

Alduin noticed her and swooped down. She gripped onto his neck as he flew up to the overlook, dropping her off there. "Thank you," Ysmir whispered as he flew back down to distract the guards. Ysmir hurried through the halls until she found the Jarl's quarters. He had clearly just been awakened by Alduin roaring outside. He jumped when he saw her and tipped his sword in her direction.

"How did you get out?" Jarl Balgruuf glared.

"I had Alduin distract the guards but I need to talk to you," Ymir pleaded.

"Then speak, quickly. You're a trespasser and a criminal."

"I'm not the traitor Malaric describes me. I stopped Alduin, I stopped all of the dragons, peacefully. Malaric only wants to destroy them, kill them all," Ysmir sighed, "Alduin, he's on our side, he doesn't even lead the dov anymore. That's Odahviing's place now."

"Odahviing?" Balgruuf hummed.

"The dragon he tried to summon to get to Alduin. I convinced him not to come, to join us in bringing Alduin towards peace. Vuljotnaak's the one you saw, my friend," Ysmir stared at her feet, adjusting her mask, "Malaric killed him. He also killed a Greybeard to win the hearts of what's left of the Blades. Dragons, they're a natural and necessary part of Nirn. By no means are they a purely violent race, certainly better than Nords, and Malaric wants them dead to fuel some self-righteous blood-boner of his."

"I believe you," Jarl Balgruuf sighed, "I've seen him fight, heard him talking about it. If he truly did kill a Greybeard, then there is no place for him here."

"Thank you," Ysmir nodded and heard guards approaching, "I have to go. I promise, if Alduin actually harmed anyone while covering me, I'll yell at him myself. Please, help me find out about Malaric's past."

Before Jarl Balgruuf could reply, the glint of her gold mask in the dark was gone. Ysmir leapt onto the roof of Dragonsreach and called for Alduin. He flew to her and she gripped onto his neck, sending a few sparks of lightning into the sky with her staff. She wasn't able to even get to Malaric, but Ysmir was fine with that. She had the support of the Jarl of Whiterun; that would be powerful. "What happened?" Alduin asked.

"I have Jarl Balgruuf's support. I can only hope I didn't leave to soon."

 

Alduin flew towards High Hrothgar, landing in their courtyard. Arngeir looked up and smiled slightly when he saw Ysmir. She slid from Alduin's neck and curtsied, "Master Arngeir."

"You've returned, Dovahkiin. Do you bring news?" Arngeir hummed.

"Not much. I do have the Jarl of Whiterun on my side now," Ysmir shrugged and looked at Alduin, "I'm trying to figure out what Malaric was like before this. It's all I might have against him." Ysmir took off her mask and set it in her bag.

"You two are welcome here," Arngeir nodded and met Alduin's gaze, "you must be beyond tired, Ysmir. Please, rest."

"Thank you, Master," Ysmir bowed slightly as she followed the Greybeard inside.

"My name is Arngeir."

 

Ysmir woke up earlier than she would've liked. Arngeir and Wulfgar were asleep in their separate beds. Ysmir yawned and stood, finding her way outside. Alduin clearly didn't notice her watching. He was glaring at the sky, letting out a low whimper.

He seemed to ignore her as she approached, footsteps crunching through the snow. "Alduin?" she whispered, kneeling beside his head. Alduin blinked, dragging his head through the ice to face her. "What's going on?"

Alduin hissed and turned to the sky, "I failed."

"What?" Ysmir tilted her head.

"To be a leader, a brother, a son," Alduin let his head rest on the ground again, "I betrayed Bormahu. I try, but now I have nobody."

Ysmir frowned, resting her forehead against his snout. "Then you can have me," Ysmir whisper, "I know that's probably not what you want to hear right now."

"Unslaad kogaan," Alduin hummed and stiffened when her lips grazed his snout, "what do you mean by it?"

Ysmir leaned back and smiled slightly, "maybe I like you. Goodnight." She left as suddenly as came, leaving Alduin confused in the snow. He shifted, watching her leave to go back to bed. Perhaps he regretted not speaking up, keeping her beside him for the night. Alduin would not sleep. As an immortal, he couldn't. But he wouldn't mind if she had slept beside him again.

 

Ysmir was surprised by the new amount of focus Alduin held. While he was still impatient, he allowed the Greybeards to speak to them despite their humanity. The voice of a dragon emerging from the mouth of a mortal always disturbed him, yet Alduin tried not to comment on it. Ysmir sat by the side, watching Alduin perched by Arngeir's side. His eyes were closed, fog billowing around his maw.

Alduin sighed, perking up at the sound of a roar. A shadow fell over them as a red dragon landed in the clearing.

"Drem Yol Lok," Alduin hummed, watching Odahviing.

"Malaric is being troublesome," Odahviing hummed, "if you want peace, I'd suggest you work faster. I can only put up with his threats for so long."

"I understand," Ysmir sighed, pushing herself to her feet.

"Perhaps the time has ceased to let him go," Arngeir scowled, "I do not condone violence in any suggestion of the word, but Malaric has proven to not have any place among men of peace. As a pacifist, I will not suggest harm to him, but something must be done."

"I know," Ysmir scowled.

"Speaking to him directly will only end with bloodshed," Alduin hissed.

"Then the Blades. Just don't kill try killing them this time," Ysmir nodded, approaching.

"Krosis. My patience often wears thin," Alduin nodded as she climbed onto his neck.

"Hurry, Konahrik. Time runs short," Odahviing scowled, "I cannot see as far into the future as usual. Something is coming."

"Vahzah. I cannot see far either," Alduin took flight, "I can only hope Malaric does not attempt to take my place as World-Eater."

Ysmir shuddered, her grip on Alduin tightening. He looked back at her and blinked slowly. She nodded slowly and looked down at Arngeir. "You're right, Master Arngeir. Something must be done. Alduin, to Sky Haven Temple."

"Pruzah wundunne," Arngeir sighed as Odahviing followed East. Ysmir looked over her shoulder at Odahviing.

"Feel the need to follow?" she called out.

"I am the leader of the dov now. Their safety is my responsibility," Odahviing replied. Ysmir nodded and looked beneath her. They passed just over Whiterun. The wind threw her hood off and made her hair fly. She smiled, running her fingers along Alduin's horn. He shook his head off, uncomfortable. Ysmir stopped and continued to watch as they flew. She knew that she belonged in the sky, a dovah by blood.

Ysmir sighed, knowing that riding on the back of other dragons would be the closest she could ever get. Ysmir was fine with that but lacked the freedom of her own wings. The ride was mostly quiet, despite Odahviing being only suggestive. When the reached Sky Haven Temple, something was clearly wrong. Vulthuryol flew around the area but he wasn't the only one. Two other dragons were chained. Ysmir cringed and gripped tightly to Alduin's horns.

"We need to help them," Ysmir growled. Vulthuryol noticed them and began flying towards them. Ysmir lifted her legs, squatting on Alduin's neck. Keeping her balance was tricky but she was quite determined. When Vulthuryol was near, she shouted, "Fus Ro Dah!"

Ysmir jumped down to land on the stunned dragon. Vulthuryol snarled and thrashed, "kren sosaal, nikriin!"

"Land," Ysmir commanded and Vulthuryol refused, "where is Strundu'ul?"

"Out and about," Vulthuryol growled, refusing to land.

"Good," Ysmir hissed and leapt back to Alduin. Alduin snapped at the air beneath her as she jumped, hoping to catch her if something went wrong. Vulthuryol roared, glaring at the three dragons. After a long silence, Vulthuryol flew away, too afraid to battle the Last Dragonborn, World-Eater, and the Leader of the Dov.

Alduin flew down to the chained dragons and began blowing fire at their chains. "Unslaad kogaan," one of them hissed as Odahviing joined in. "Halt!" Delphine shouted. Ysmir withdrew her staff and glared through her mask, "do not attempt to free them."

"No," Ysmir pointed her staff at Delphine, keeping still. Delphine withdrew her sword and lunged. Ysmir blocked the attack and kicked Delphine, sending a bolt of lightning at her. "You've gone too far for me to continue my patience."

Delphine scoffed and began stabbing and slicing. Ysmir jumped away and blocked a few attacks with her staff. "Fus Ro Dah!" Ysmir shouted. Delphine flew back, hitting the ground with force. "You have declared a war you cannot win."

"I will kill you!" Delphine shot to her feet, cutting through Ysmir's arm. Ysmir gritted her teeth as the blood trickled down. Ysmir fired the lightning wall to the ground, protecting herself from Delphine's attack. Her eyes stung as Delphine hit her again. Ysmir breathed a puff of fire into Delphine's face. The Blade recoiled, gripping the burns. Ysmir took out her dagger and slid it into Delphine's gut.

Delphine stared, shocked and horrified as she collapsed to her knees. Delphine screamed as she pulled the dagger from her flesh. "I am sorry," Ysmir sighed, kneeling before her, "do you know why I have done this?"

"You're insane," Delphine hissed.

"Maybe. But I did it to protect the dov and in return also protect Nirn," Ysmir shrugged, "the dov are not evil by nature. They are necessary to this world and I will make sure they survive."

"Idiot," Delphine chuckled, lunging weakly. Ysmir grabbed Delphine's wrist and took her dagger back.

Ysmir frowned, "I know that. You have no idea how many times I've been called that, among other things. But I'm not the fool."

Ysmir bit her lip, grateful that the mask hid her emotions. Delphine laid on her bleeding stomach after failing to attack Ysmir. Ysmir pointed the bloody dagger to the back of her neck. Taking a few deep breaths, Ysmir forced it through with a crunch as it moved past bone. Ysmir sat there, hands loosely gripping the dagger that was still buried in Delphine's neck.

"I never wanted this," Ysmir shook her head. Once the first dragon was freed, Alduin hurried to her side.

"Iva," Alduin whispered, ruffling her hair with his snout, "aaz hah so. I am sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

Ysmir watched as the two freed dragons fled to the mountains to heal. She sighed before she finished washing the blood off of her hands and climbed back up the hill. She was unsure if Malaric would return soon but she was completely sure that Esbern would. She had already killed one today, however, and didn't want to have to kill another. She quickly wrote down a small note and left it on Delphine's body before hopping onto Alduin's neck, knowing well that it wasn't her place to bury Delphine. It would only dishonor the dragon hunter further.

Odahviing left them to fly on their own. Alduin flew over the northern mountains, keeping a careful eye on the ground.

"Ysmir," Alduin hummed.

"Yes?" she muttered, glaring at the distant ocean.

"I am sorry," Alduin sighed.

"I know," Ysmir nodded and rested her head against his, "you've said it twice now. It's not the first time I've killed someone. I'm fine."

Alduin dropped the subject and remained silent for a while. He landed on the northern shores, in the snow. Ysmir slid off his neck and sat in the snow. He rested and hummed, nudging her. She looked away, biting her lip and holding back a chuckle. Ysmir sighed and leaned against Alduin, stroking his scales and closing her eyes. Ysmir laid still, eyes closed as her hand traced over his horns and snout. Alduin purred after a while and she leaned further into him. The low rumble passed through her, soothing her. Ymsir's smile grew as she clung to Alduin. Alduin allowed this for a while before shifting and draping his tail over her lap. Ysmir grinned and nuzzled his forehead. Alduin froze and Ysmir quickly backed off.

Alduin quickly felt a pang of regret and was unsure how to tell her that. Deciding to not make a fool out of himself, he said nothing and purred at her touch.

"I swear, you're more like a cat than a dragon, sometimes," Ysmir smirked and flicked his neck. Though Alduin felt almost nothing, Ysmir did and shook her hand, nursing her fingertips. Alduin chuckled and turned his head to face her. Ysmir met his eyes as he sniffed her fingers. "You're mocking me," she forced herself to scowl.

"It must hurt so badly," Alduin replied and nuzzled her fingers. Ysmir's eyes widened as she cupped the tip of his snout. His eyes were closed and she could feel his hot breath whisp past her fingers. Her hand was tiny compared to his head, her fist about the size of his visible eye. Yet despite the World-Eater's identity, he was the one she had grown so attached to. She ran her thumb along his scaly snout and rested her forehead against the adorning spike.

"I need you, Alduin," Ysmir smiled. Alduin purred nuzzled her hair slightly.

"Stay with me?" Alduin hummed.

"Always," Ysmir nodded. Alduin was more hurt by that than he thought he'd be, if only because she did not have  _always_.

 

_Ysmir scowled at the grounds around her, unsure about when she had fallen asleep. Ysmir scowled and turned slowly. She seemed to be in a pit. Scowling, she quickly grew concerned. Painfully aware that she was indeed sleeping, she scurried out of the hole, seeing she was in the mountains. A fiery figure appeared for less than a second before disappearing behind a few more rocks._

_"Hello?" Ysmir called out, not fearing her dreams._

_The figure replied with a roar and flew over her. When Ysmir saw the flaming dragon flying in circles around her, realization struck. The dragon moved to hover above her, appearing more like a bird than any other dragon Ysmir had seen before. Ysmir bowed, "Bormahu?"_

_He replied with a roar and continued flying. Soon he was joined by another roar. The bronze and black dragon landed, gazing upon Ysmir. "Vuljotnaak," Ysmir's eyes widened as she stumbled towards him. Vuljotnaak didn't say a word but instead draped his head over her shoulder. Ysmir wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. "Fahdoni," she muttered._

_Vuljotnaak hummed and backed down to speak to her, "fahdoni. I can only speak to you now because you are still in possession of my soul. I have spoken with Bormahu in death. Malaric grows ever stronger as Dovahkiin."_

_"I know," Ysmir frowned, "but what can I do?"_

_"There is only one thing left. Stop him by whatever means necessary," Vuljotnaak sighed, "you cannot back down from this fight. He has already begun a war, one that you must end, Konahrik."_

_"I can't let him live, can I?" Ysmir scowled._

_"Not without silencing him. He is still a dovah at heart. To take his Thu'um is worse than death," Vuljotnaak replied, "krosis, Ysmir. You will be forced to make a choice you do not want to make."_

_"I already have. How many more do I have to do?" Ysmir glared, "I'm sick of this."_

_"We all are," Vuljotnaak scowled, "this was the path you chose and I can't make you stay on it, but if you want to you have to keep working."_

_"I hate it," Ysmir sighe_ _d and took her mask out of her bag._

_"Rahogol dah_ _hi_ _amativ_ _," Vuljotnaak peered up at the sky, "let that rage push you forward. I must go now. Awaken, Briinah- Sister."_

 

Ysmir let her eyes open and saw Alduin resting beside her, still awake. "Do you sleep?" she muttered.

"No," he replied. Ysmir nodded slightly and curled tighter behind his horns. "What's wrong?"

"We have to kill him," Ysmir bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Alduin stiffened and turned to her, questioning.

"Is that not against what you stand for?" Alduin hissed, "or is this a lie?"

"He is not going to stop and we can't imprison him without muting him," Ysmir shook her head, "if we don't, there will be nothing left to stand for. I don't-" Ysmir stopped, sniffling. Alduin's glare softened and he nudged her with his snout, wrapping his tail tighter around her. Ysmir's arms wrapped around his snout and nuzzled him, shaking as she clung to him. "I need you, Alduin. Because I don't think I can kill him without you."

"You'd risk losing everything," Alduin grimaced as Ysmir released him from her hold.

"I've tamed you once before. I will do it again if I must," Ysmir shook her head, "I am the Last Dragonborn, not Malaric. If I cannot tame you..."

"You will do what you must," Alduin hummed and Ysmir froze, eye wide, "I have much to learn, controlling myself and my pride. With you, it's easier to.. Zu'u sahvot hi. You will do what's right."

"I hope so," Ysmir agreed, "let's find him."

"We must call him to us," Alduin shook his head, "there are two meanings to the name Dovahkiin. One will call you, the other should call him."

Ysmir glared, "explain."

"If the Dragonborn takes to their usual destiny, they will hunt the dov, making them Dov Ah Kiin. You are Dovah Kiin, true Dragonborn," Alduin held his head up, yet again staring at her with that hint of pride, "Dragon Hunter Born versus Dragon Born."

"Oh," Ysmir nodded and looked back up at the sky, "I don't think Malaric cares for Dovah customs. Challenging him to a private duel is unlikely to succeed. Since he has Vulthuryol and maybe more, we'll need help. If I can't kill Malaric, I need you to."

"I will, if there is no other choice," Alduin glared at the ground and stood alongside Ysmir.

"The only other choice is letting him wipe out the dov and I will not allow that," Ysmir scowled, "I am a dovah too, now. If he wants to kill off the dov, he must include me in his little quest. However, I refuse to accept him as a dragon."

"Then we shall defeat him," Alduin tilted his head and Ysmir climbed on, "where to?"

Ysmir closed her eyes and thought for a while before pointing to the northern mountains, "we'll find a place up there without many places to land."

"He knows Dragonrend," Alduin warned, "I have no doubt he will use it. If there are no places to land, I will  have to find one further away."

"Then we'll get you a perch before calling him," Ysmir shrugged and took out her mask. About to put it on, she decided against it and smiled. Ysmir leaned over and pressed a kiss to the edge of his snout. Alduin let out a slight whimper and looked away. "I'm sorry. Is it-"

"It's fine," Alduin spat out and cringed. Ysmir smiled slightly and put on her mask.

"You can say no," Ysmir nodded and leapt onto his neck, "let's find a place for battle."

Alduin took flight and flew over the mountains, looking around for a suitable perch. "Thank you, Iva," Alduin hummed, "for being mine."

"Thank you for the same, Alduin," Ysmir smiled, "I have had something I've wanted to tell you for a short while. But we should probably wait until after the battle."

"Vahzah," Alduin agreed as he swooped down to land, "I can wait."

He found his perch and looked around before finding another in the same area. Ysmir nodded, "this works." There was a narrow split in the rock, one that would make it hard for Malaric to swing a sword, and the slope was high, making finding a place to land quite difficult.

"Climb down my tail," Alduin nodded. Ysmir carefully lifted herself off of Alduin's neck and used his spikes as a ladder before sliding down his tail and into the small crevice. "Od Ah Viing!" Alduin shouted to the sky, glaring as he waited for the red dragon to appear. Only once the Thur arrived would Ysmir call Malaric and begin her battle in the small crevice. This time, she would do her best to kill.


	15. Chapter 15

Odahviing roared a greeting to Alduin as he landed on the only other available perch. "You called me," Odahviing hummed.

"We request aid in killing the Dragonborn," Alduin nodded slightly.

"Very well," Odahviing decided easily, "he is more of a nuisance to me than you."

"Vahzah," Alduin looked back to Ysmir.

Ysmir shuddered and took a deep breath, "Dov Ah Kiin!"

 

Malaric snapped awake and stood up. He recognized that Thu'um, painfully so. It was a shock that she'd call him. Still, the idea of killing her no longer brought him pain, only a burning desire. She'd betrayed him, spent her time preaching about peace while guarding maleficient beasts, and killed Delphine. He saw no way to let her live. She claimed to be the true Last Dragonborn, but he had sworn to be the last alive.

Malaric quickly got out of his fuzzy pajamas and put on trousers and a small shirt. His dwarven armor went over that, armed with an orcish sword and steel shield. He left, hurrying through the large and dark cavern of Sky Haven Temple. Esbern was kind enough to let him stay after he was kicked out of Whiterun, even though Ysmir had killed Delphine. Malaric hurried outside to where he had chained Vulthuryol for the night. Malaric could never be too careful. The ancient dragon had been less sure about Malaric's leadership and betrayal was not something Malaric would look forward to.

The moons shined above, illuminating the dragon's bronze and black scales. Malaric approached the resting dragon, expecting Vulthuryol to at least register his presence. When Vulthuryol did not open his eyes, Malaric kicked him across the head. Vulthuryol hissed, grimacing past his muzzle. Malaric took off his muzzle and glared.

"I'd expect you to be more alert," Malaric hissed, "you're a dragon, you don't sleep."

"Yes, but resting is always nice when I've been muted," Vulthuryol glared back, "I heard Ysmir's call when I wasn't supposed to. I didn't hear yours when you called for Odahviing."

"I don't need a stronger voice to overpower you, Vulthuryol," Malaric took out his dagger and sliced Vulthuryol across the snout, "remember your place."

"Geh, Thuri," Vulthuryol dipped his head. Malaric nodded, pleased with the reaction as he unchained Vulthuryol and mounted his neck.

"Since you heard her, you know where to go?" Malaric asked.

"I do, Thuri," Vulthuryol replied quickly and took flight, going just slow enough to delay the oncoming battle without angering Malaric.  _I could just throw him off_ , Vulthuryol mused,  _he wouldn't be able to survive the fall. Granted, it didn't work the last time. Ruth Strun Bah! I even preferred Alduin to this humiliation._

 

Ysmir heard Vulthuryol roar out, a challenge as he approached. Her fingers gripped her staff tighter as she saw the faint shadow pass over them. By the time he'd gotten there, the sun had begun to rise later in the day. Vulthuryol and Malaric flew over the crevice, Malaric glaring down at her. He couldn't see her face and the horizontal slits on her mask hid her eyes well. The only sign of fear she showed was the slight quiver of her staff.

Vulthuryol looped around and flew over again. Malaric jumped down, landing in the snow behind her. Ysmir quickly turned around and spread a wall of lightning between them.

"Zu'u Konahrik," Ysmir glared through her mask, ready for a battle.

"I know who you are," Malaric spat.

"Folaas. You have no idea who I am," Ysmir snarled.

Malaric scoffed, "really? I think I know exactly who you are. You're insane, preaching values and protecting those that oppose them. Sometimes peace has to be won by blood."

"And I will bring it so," Ysmir nodded and renewed the barrier, "but do you really think genocide is the answer to all of this? I have succeeded where you have failed. The only dragon attacks are mostly rogues now and all you want to do is kill them under the influence of the Blades. You know nothing, Malaric!"

"No. I'm not after genocide. I'm here to enslave them, as they did to us," Malaric glared.

"And you're no better than what they were. The dov are accepting change but you're still stuck on the same shit as before," Ysmir argued, "the Blades are the Akaviri. Why are they the ones you listen to? They enslaved the dov. They tried to enslave us. Does the Ebonheart Pact mean nothing to anyone anymore?"

"The Akaviri were stronger," Malaric shook his head.

"Perhaps. But we're Nords," Ysmir nodded, "we once worshipped them as Gods and while I don't want to go back to that, I know we can live in peace. If I befriended Alduin than it's possible that no dovah or mortal has to live separated by millennia of hate and war. I know you doubted the Blades before, I saw it. Why did you stop?"

"When I realized my destiny," Malaric tilted his chin up, certain of his words. Perhaps, he was too certain.

"Dez motmahus," Ysmir replied, "destiny is elusive, even to the dov. We all follow our destiny as we see it."

"Vahzah. Alduin began as the wisest of us all. Nu rok los aar fah daar Dovahkiin," Odahviing interjected, earning a glare from Alduin, "you know little of dez, Paal."

"Did you just call me Pal?" Malaric spat, confused as Ysmir renewed the barrier again.

"Paal," Odahviing corrected him, "it means adversary."

Malaric stared blankly for a few seconds before ignoring everything Odahviing said out of confusion. "One who follows what he believes is his own destiny will only venture further from it," Ysmir snorted.

"Then I will find it once your blood is on my hands," Malaric nodded, drawing his sword and glaring at the stone walls that confined him and kept Vulthuryol in the air, "you did this on-"

He was interrupted as Ysmir leapt over the wall of lightning, her ebony staff clashing against his shield. "Fus Ro Dah!" Ysmir shouted, sending Malaric flying back, shocked. Malaric slammed against the stone and groaned. She lifted her staff, sending a bolt of lightning at him. He lifted his sword, and the electricity clung to the metal. Malaric hurried forward and swung at Ysmir but she ducked below his attack and jabbed him in the jaw with her staff.

Her ebony dagger found its way into her other hand, slicing him across the bicep. Malaric grunted and kicked her back. Ysmir gasped for breath as his metal boot slammed against her golden armor with a loud  _clang!_ Ysmir coughed and gasped for a few seconds before placing one foot slightly before the other, holding her staff in a defensive position. "Fus Ro Dah!" Malaric shouted and Ysmir flew back, more damaged by the shout than he'd been. She crashed in the snow and hit her head on a small rock.

Malaric hurried towards her and Ysmir pointed her staff at him, ready to attack. Vulthuryol let out a low growl. Odahviing growled back and Vulthuryol met his gaze, still in deep thought.

Ysmir was about to send a bolt of lightning at him when he interrupted her, "Zun Haal Viik!" the staff flew from her hand, scraping and pushing her fingers back. Ysmir yelped and looked up as Malaric's sword plunged into her stomach. Ysmir desperately tried to breathe for air as Alduin let out an angry roar. She saw the rage in Alduin as he kept his promise. Alduin lowered his head down the crevice in the rock and grabbed Malaric in his fangs. Ysmir groaned, her vision darkening before her mask pulsed with light. Ysmir felt her wounds heal as flames swirled around her.

Fully awake after her mask's enchantment did its work, she sprung to her feet and watched as Alduin carried Malaric higher into the air. "Odahviing, you mind helping me up?" Ysmir asked.

"Not while you're on fire," he replied as Vulthuryol chased after Alduin in a half-assed attempt to save his master.

"Vulthuryol, help me, dammit!" Malaric screamed.

"I'm coming," Vulthuryol flew faster, still slower than Alduin.

Malaric growled, frustrated with his slave's incompetence and decided to free himself. "Joor Zah Frul!" Alduin lit up into blue fire. Pained by this, Alduin roared, his fangs grating against Malaric's armor. Alduin struggled to stay aloft but ultimately failed. Refusing to land, he instead fell towards the ground. He saw Ysmir running, enwrapped in flames as she found her way out of the crevice. Alduin snorted and threw Malaric to the side, desperate to kill him. He roared down a warning at Vulthuryol who paused to hover, watching Malaric fall.

Malaric shot him a glare, "you serve me, dragon!"

Vulthuryol let out a growl but realized he wasn't in the best of places anyways. Another dragon flew up in chains, catching Vulthuryol on his back. "Thanks, Esbern," Malaric nodded and glared at Vulthuryol. They glared at each other for a while as Esbern readied a spell, sending it crashing into Vulthuryol.

"I serve you, Dragonborn," Esbern frowned and steered the dragon towards Vulthuryol. Vulthuryol flew away, attempting to retreat as the grey dragon glided above him. Malaric jumped down, burying his dagger into Vulthuryol's side.

"You are mine," Malaric snarled.

"Yes, Thuri," Vulthuryol whimpered in pain, glaring ahead. The flames around Ysmir faded and she leapt onto Odahviing's back, flying after the falling Alduin.

"Alduin!" Ysmir screamed as Alduin crashed into the ground.

"He'll live," Odahviing reminded her and flew over, landing beside Alduin. Alduin groaned, severely weakened by the fall. Ysmir rushed to his side and placed her hand against the scales of his brow.

"Alduin," she whispered, forehead pressed against his snout.

"Ysmir," he purred, closing his eyes for a second. Ysmir screamed when Vulthuryol snatched her from the ground. Alduin snarled and flared his wings, failing to fly despite the fact that Dragonrend had worn off. Ysmir looked down at him from above, knowing she would be dropped once Malaric deemed her high enough. She saw the other enslaved dragon being ridden by Esbern. The grey dragon wore a muzzle and was saddled, looking up at Ysmir.

"Dein ek, Odahviing," Alduin begged, desperately trying to fly but he had been too severely weakened. Odahviing didn't speak his reply but instead flew after her.

"Mid Neh Feim! Mar Jul Nah!" Odahviing called as he flew after her, intent on saving her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wuld Ro Kest!" Odahviing shouted and sped forward, high over the northern planes of Whiterun. Ysmir looked back, trying to move her arms but they were pinned to her sides. Two other dragons began approaching, one a dark purple, the other an elder dragon with golden scales.

Malaric looked back, seeing Odahviing dangerously close, "Joor Zah Frul!" Odahviing roared as he was lit up. He stilled his wings, attempting to glide after them but was dragged down. The other two dragons continued approaching, side by side. Malaric turned to them, "Joor Zah Frul!"

The shout hit the purple dragon while the golden one let himself fall sideways, "Wuld Ro Kest!"

Malaric growled and carefully stood on Vulthuryol's neck, "I will kill you if you betray me." The golden dragon made it to Malaric and opened his maw. Malaric's footing was careful as he found a steady enough angle to lunge. Malaric leapt through the sky with his sword stabbing the dragon's lower jaw. The dragon roared and began hovering, failing to shake Malaric off. Malaric scrambled up to the dragon's head and lifted his sword, sending it through the dragon's skull.

The dragon began falling and Malaric slipped, only to be caught by Vulthuryol. Ysmir shrieked, growing more and more frustrated as she struggled against Vulthuryol's feet.

"Drop her now!" Malaric ordered as they flew over Whiterun. Vulthuryol looked down at her and hesitantly obeyed. Ysmir remembered this, being dropped by a dragon. This time, however, there was no other dragon to save her.

"Iva!" Alduin forced himself to the air but quickly fell back down. Odahviing took flight again and flew up to meet Ysmir. She was too far, they all knew that. Vulthuryol knew that. Vulthuryol hovered above the falling Dragonborn and thought.

"Ek un hind," Vulthuryol hummed.

"It's done," Malaric smiled slightly, his stomach clenching painfully.

"Nid," Vulthuryol snarled and flew only slightly downward, not yet looking to retrieve Ysmir. He stopped suddenly, turning sharply.

"What?" Malaric yelped as he flew off of Vulthuryol's neck.

"Wuld Ro Kest!" Vulthuryol sped down, swooping to meet Ysmir. She spread her arms and legs to slow her fall while he wrapped his wings tightly around himself. Ysmir was doubtful, looking down at her fate- crashing dead into Whiterun.

"I can't," Ysmir breathed, her cheeks wet as her eyes stung against the wind.

"Nid," Alduin snarled, running after her along the ground. If the guards of Whiterun saw him, he did not care. If Vulthuryol failed, Alduin would kill him. Ysmir closed her eyes, ready for her death as she felt wet flesh close around her. Ysmir's eyes widened and she grabbed onto Vulthuryol's snout.

"Unslaad kogaan," Ysmir smiled slightly. Vulthuryol snorted and threw her up into the air. She grabbed onto his horns and looked up, not seeing Malaric falling anymore. Vulthuryol flew down and landed beside Alduin. Ysmir leapt off of Vulthuryol's neck and ran to Alduin. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, but what about you?" Alduin growled as her fingers grazed his snout.

"A bit shaken up," Ysmir leaned against him, "can you not fly?"

"I fought too hard against Dragonrend. The crash drained me severely," Alduin nodded. Ysmir frowned and ran her fingers along his snout. Alduin reassured her, "I will recover."

"Alduin," Ysmir sighed, "I-"

She was interrupted by Vulthuryol's roar. She looked over to see Esbern and Malaric on the muzzled dragon who looked dead inside. " _Feed him my soul!_ " Ysmir heard Vuljotnaak demand. Ysmir looked back to Alduin, feeling Vuljotnaak's soul pushing to heal Alduin. Ysmir released him, watching as the golden energies swirled. Alduin absorbed them.

"Healed," Alduin nodded to Ysmir, looking up to Malaric.

"Really, Vulthuryol?" Malaric snarled.

"Kren sosaal!" Vulthuryol snarled, "I will not let you continue to torture me!"

Malaric hummed and looked over to Ysmir, "it shocks me that you're still alive, Iva. Then again, you continue to hide behind that mask. You are nothing without it."

"The mask is barely more than a title," Ysmir replied and sent a bolt of lightning at him before leaping up to Alduin's neck. Alduin took flight and chased after Malaric.

"Midnehfeim, Marjulnah, do not harm the dovah," Odahviing commanded, "be prepared to catch Ysmir."

"Zok brit uth, Thuri," the golden dragon, Midnehfeim, roared, joined by Marjulnah. Odahviing flew up with them, followed by the hesitant Vulthuryol. Esbern's dragon fidgeted and Malaric steered him South, whispering something in Esbern's ear. Alduin and Ysmir flew after them with great speed.

"I need to get on that dragon's head," Ysmir told Alduin. Confused, Alduin flew higher, flying above them. Malaric looked up at Alduin's chest, confused. Ysmir peered down, meeting Malaric's eyes as she inhaled, "Fus Ro Dah!"

The dragon stopped to hover and regain his balance while Ysmir took out her dagger and leapt down. She skidded over the dragon's forehead and hung by his horns. Scooting up, Malaric attempted to stab her as she swung around. Ysmir leaned up, grabbing onto the dragon's muzzle with her teeth while she slipped the dagger in between the muzzle and scaley snout. She stared directly into the dovah's eyes, jaw aching as she bit harder onto the muzzle. Malaric succeeded in slicing his sword across her arm. Ysmir let go of the muzzle with her teeth and whimpered, pulling at her dagger.

The dragon had continued flying South, making Malaric's attempts to shake her off harder. A piece of the muzzle snapped and Ysmir began losing her grip. She grabbed her dagger in her mouth and switched arms, snapping the other side of the muzzle. She tore the rest off and the dragon stretched his maw.

Ysmir let go and fell as the dragon let out a stream of fire into the air. "Shit," Malaric glared as Midnehfeim caught Ysmir.

"Thanks," Ysmir hummed and jumped back to Alduin. Esbern's dragon folded in his wings and let himself fall towards the ground. "What is he doing?"

"Zu'u stin!" the dragon exclaimed as he flew closer to the rocks. Malaric wrapped his arms around Esbern and leapt onto the stone ledge while the dragon slammed his back into the rock. Malaric and Esbern coughed as dust surrounded them. The dragon's saddle tore off as he left, not willing to fight for a while.

"What now?" Esbern asked.

"Viin Tu Ruth!" Malaric shouted and looked up, seeing Alduin far too close for his liking, "we run until Viinturuth gets here."

Ysmir glared as they began running. Odahviing beat them to it and sent a ball of fire into their path. Malaric turned out of the way, hoping Esbern could keep up. Alduin hovered in front of them, "Yol Toor Shul!"

Malaric' shield flew up, barely blocking any of the heat. Still, it was better than nothing. When the blinding light faded, he was met with a staff to the head. It clashed loudly against his helmet and when he was about to return a blow she shouted him back. Esbern quickly moved to defend him, summoning a storm atronach. The atronach sent a bolt of lightning at her. She leapt out of the way and send a ray of shock magick at Esbern. Alduin landed and grabbed the atronach in his fangs, tearing it apart.

"Esbern, I know you do not wish war as Delphine did. You don't have-"

"You are just another dragon the Blades must slay," Esbern frowned.

"Very well," Ysmir nodded and rushed towards Malaric instead.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Malaric shouted, sending her flying back. Ysmir cried out as she hit a tree and cringed. Midnehfeim and Marjulnah perked up when they saw another muzzled dragon approaching.

"Viinturuth," Alduin hummed. Malaric ignored them and ran towards Ysmir as she regained herself. Not able to move fast enough, Ysmir ended up with her stomach impaled on Malaric's jagged sword. She screamed out in pain, sending her dagger into his elbow. She felt her mask pulse and Malaric tore it from her. Ysmir's hood fell off, releasing her dark hair and letting Malaric see her face for the first time in a while.

Ysmir whimpered as her blood trickled down her stomach. "I never wanted this," Malaric glared.

"Iva," Alduin snarled and lunged towards Malaric. He was tackled by Viinturuth and began trying to shake the muted dragon off. Ysmir could see Alduin's rage burning as he glared at Malaric.

"Did you think this would end well?" Malaric asked. Ysmir looked down at the sword in her gut, unable to speak. "Sometimes people have to die if we want peace."

Alduin broke free from Viinturuth and rushed towards Malaric. "Faaz nah, Lir!" Alduin snarled as Malaric ducked below Alduin's maw and ran towards Viinturuth. Malaric and Esbern leapt onto Viinturuth and began flying away. Ysmir whimpered as she placed her hand on her wound, sliding down the tree. Alduin let out a loud roar, filled with a dangerous power. He flared his wings, ready to pursue Malaric.

"Alduin," Ysmir rasped, gaining his attention, "don't."

"I must kill him," Alduin argued.

"Not now," Ysmir shook her head, weakly lifting her hand towards him. Alduin looked up at the fleeing Dragonborn for a few seconds before turning to Ysmir and hurrying to her side. "I knew you'd choose correctly," Ysmir forced herself to smile.

"Aaz hah so, Iva," Alduin nuzzled her cheek, "I will not fail you too. I have failed others enough already." Alduin looked over to Odahviing for a second before turning back to Ysmir. Midnehfeim and Marjulnah flew off. "Do not leave me, Ysmir."

"I won't," Ysmir smiled, "even though I'm to die, my soul is yours."

"Don't die," Alduin threatened.

"I don't want to," Ysmir let out a low sob, "I don't want to die. Keep me close, Alduin, because I _am_ going to. So finish what I started."

"Nid," Alduin shuddered and let her rest her forehead against his snout.

"I really do like you, Alduin," she pressed a small kiss to his snout, "so don't-"

Ysmir trailed off, her body heavy and tired as she stilled. Alduin let out a low growl and nudged her. "Nid, Iva. Vonmindoraan, you can't die. You can't die."


	17. Chapter 17

Ysmir felt herself falling infinitely through the sky. It was almost never-ending as wind billowed around her paralyzed form.

_Hurry._

Ysmir let out a low whimper, forcing herself to keep her eyes open. " _What?_ " Nobody replied as her voice echoed through her empty skull. She looked up, seeing an orange sphere being rotated by a single, jagged ring. " _What is this?_ "

_Get her down._

The orange sphere pulsed with light, letting out a low resonating hum. Ysmir groaned, feeling her entire body vibrating with it.

_What is happening to her?_

" _Lord Arkay_?" Ysmir stared at the brightening sphere. " _So I am indeed dead?_ "

  _No. If this doesn't work, he'll probably eat us_.

Confused, Ysmir tried to move but only continued falling, her muscles completely still. " _It's just about as cold as I thought it'd be._ "

_There it is, it's working._

The light from orange orb spread, washing over her. Ysmir screamed out in pain as her body burned. Everything grew two bright until she could see nothing but a painful, hot whiteness. Ysmir felt her back crash into the ground with bone-shattering first. Able to move but still unable to see, Ysmir gasped for breath, squeezing her eyes shut. Still, the light was there, never leaving. She screamed and thrashed, feeling hands grabbing at her and holding her down.

"Calm down," a woman commanded.

"Arkay has decided," another man hummed. Ysmir screamed out as the frigid hands were too cold, but everything else was too hot.

"Open your eyes, Iva," the woman ordered, desperate, "the burning will fade."

 _The burning will fade_.

 

Odahviing pinned Alduin to the ground, making sure he couldn't escape. Despite Odahviing being physically weaker, Alduin had lost a lot of his strength in his anger. "Drem, Alduin," Odahviing snarled, "Faal krif bo. Kos oblaan fod mu bo til fah zu'u fen ni saraan( _The battle is arriving. Be done when we get there because I won't wait_ )."

"Fent zu'u ni kos rahgron? Fent zu'u haalvut nid( _Shall I not be angry, Odahviing? Shall I feel nothing_ )?" Alduin snarled.

"Nid nuz hi fent rel hi( _No, but you must control yourself_ )," Odahviing argued.

Zu'u fen unt( _I will try_ )," Alduin submitted and Odahviing released him. Alduin quickly pushed himself off the ground and shook himself off, grimacing. Alduin took flight from Skuldafn alongside Vulthuryol.

"Aaz hah so, Alduin( _I am sorry_ )," Vulthuryol sighed.

"Ni tinvaak do nii( _don't speak of it_ )," Alduin warned and continued west. Odahviing and the rest of the dov took a faster route while Vulthuryol and Alduin flew towards Dragonsreach. "Bronjun faas mu. Tinvaak nunon ko joor zul( _The Jarl fears us. Speak only in the mortal language_ )."

"Mindoraan( _I understand_ )," Vulthuryol agreed as they flew around Dragonsreach and perched on the Great Porch.

"Greetings, mortal," Alduin called towards Jarl Balgruuf.

"There you are, Alduin," Jarl Balgruuf gave a small bow of respect, "our catapults await your word. We won't sacrifice any soldiers for your war but we will provide defense in the back."

"I understand, Jarl," Alduin hummed, "Vulthuryol will stay with your city as a safeguard."

"What of the Dragonborn?" Jarl Balgruuf questioned.

"Which one?" Alduin froze and glared.

"The living one," Jarl Bagruuf replied, "have you spotted him with his army yet?"

"No. We have only seen his army," Alduin thrust his snout towards the fields of Whiterun and the muted dragons that Malaric had gathered. "You're help is appreciated."

"It took convincing," Jarl Balgruuf shook his head, "I will not put my city in harm's way, Alduin. If Vulthuryol fails in guarding us, there will be a price to pay."

"I will succeed," Vulthuryol nodded, "I am here to make sure Dovahkiin does not hurt your kin as he has done mine."

"I'll hold you to it," Jarl Balgruuf nodded.

"I shall take my leave to fight with my zeymahhe," Alduin took flight, leaving Vulthuryol with and Dragonsreach. Alduin let out a roar, returned by Odahviing. Alduin flew over the opposing side, looking around for Malaric- his first priority. When he didn't see the murderer, he flew back to Odahviing. "Zu'u no ni koraav rok( _I still haven't seen him_ )."

"Ni het( _Not here_ )," Odahviing growled, "Dahmaan- grah, ni nahkriin( _Remember- battle, not revenge_ )."

Alduin only nodded silently, "Vokrii zamii Thu'um( _Restore his slaves' Thu'um_ )."

"Geh," Odahviing agreed and let out a roar, "wah grah( _to battle_ )!"

The dov let out a collective roar as they flew forwards, rushing into battle. Malaric's slaves were hesitant to fight against their brothers, especially without their voices. Alduin flew forward, crashing into his enemies and tearing at their muzzles. Rarely did he ever succeed in freeing them with only his feet and fangs to work with. If he could have Ysmir's hands, perhaps he could free them, but it only gave him reason to bask further in his fury.

Alduin needed Ysmir and she wasn't there.

 

The priest of Arkay, Andurs, left Danica to do her work, soothing the young girl's pain. "Am I dead?" Ysmir whimpered.

"No," Danica reassured her, "it seems Arkay didn't wish you dead. I have seen it happen before, but never after being dead for such a long time."

"How long?" Ysmir shivered and hugged herself.

"About two weeks," Danica replied, "the Wheel does turn upon the Last Dragonborn."

Ysmir hummed slightly, glaring at the ground. Her head was pounding and the blazing heat had left her exhausted. "Where's Alduin?" she muttered.

"In the battle against Malaric with the rest of the dragons," Danica explained, "it's supposed to be the last battle."

"I need to get to him," Ysmir forced herself to her feet, nearly collapsing under her own weight, "I won't let him fight on his own."

"Iva, please sit back down," Danica begged, "you're still weak."

"Nid," Ysmir growled, "I need my staff." Danica opened her mouth to protest but was met only by a harsh glare.

"I'll be back," Danica relented and left.

 

Alduin fangs sunk into the dragon's muzzle and tore it off. "Unslaad kogaan," the dragon rasped and roared. A large portion of them had riders, likely from Markarth and Riften, but not all of the dragons had them. Still, there weren't that many dragons and Alduin didn't believe that he'd been wrong about how many were still alive.

Alduin continued to do his best to free dragons but it was still difficult. He no longer enjoyed the taste of mortal blood on his tongue. He had lost his bloodlust for mortal kind. There was one, however, that Alduin looked forward to consuming. He continued his path through the swarm of dragons, tearing riders from their dragons. He heard a roar seeming to call to him and looked over, seeing a frost dragon glaring at him. He recognized this one- Delphine's mount. He couldn't tell who was riding it now but followed regardless. The rider turned to face Alduin, revealing the golden mask he wore.

Alduin snarled and chased after him. "Krahvulod, fly quickly," Malaric urged as they turned southeast.

"Geh, Thuri," Krahvulod obeyed, "Wuld Ro Kest!"

"Dir ko maar, Dovahkiin( _Die in terror_ )!" Alduin threatened and continued after the slower dragon. Krahvulod folded in his wings and flew closer to the ground. Alduin didn't bother, slowly gaining on the frost dragon that Malaric rode.

"Al Du In!" Odahviing called but Alduin ignored him, determined to end Malaric.

"I can't stay ahead of him for long," Krahvulod warned. Malaric nodded and turned around, tilting his head up to brandish Ysmir's mask.

"Joor Zah Frul!" Malaric shouted and Alduin dropped down, out of the way of Dragonrend. Malaric snarled in frustration and prepared to try again. Suddenly, he gripped his head and muttered something that Alduin couldn't hear.

"Thuri?" Krahvulod inquired, seemingly more confused by this than Alduin.

"I'm alright. Just souls," Malaric growled, "keep speeding up!"

"I can only fly so fast," Krahvulod warned and looked back at Alduin, "so can he."

Malaric growled and looked back again. "Joor Zah Frul!" Malaric shouted, this time succeeding in catching Alduin. Alduin roared, failing to keep to the skies. He ultimately fell and watched Krahvulod fly away before stopping to hover. Alduin snarled, knowing well what they were doing. He ran along the path to Riverwood, unable to fly under the influence of the cursed shout. Malaric continued leading him and as Alduin approached Riverwood, he felt his immortality returning. He leap t up and stretched his wings, flying after Malaric again.

Krahvulod was significantly further ahead than before, but Alduin didn't care. He'd catch up eventually.

 

Ysmir hurried away from Whiterun, only able to walk with the help of her staff. She looked to the West and saw a swarm of dragons interlocked in battle. Returning her gaze to the mountains, she watched Alduin vanish behind them. "Al Du In," she rasped and hurried to the stables. She needed to get to him, no matter what. That included stealing a horse. She leapt onto the horse's back and rode south, drawing the attention of several guards as she rode after Alduin. She tried shouting after him but her throat was far too sore.

Instead, she only rode faster along the field, nearly skating across the bridge that lead into the forest. "Al Du In," she repeated, needing to reach him. She lost sight of him from underneath the trees and listened for his roar. She passed through Riverwood, shocking the villagers. Her horse was exhausted and Ysmir didn't know if she'd be willing to push the horse much further. Then again, she didn't know what would happen to Alduin if she didn't.

 

Alduin chased Krahvulrod over the orange forest of the Rift, snarling. He was close, but not enough. "Yol Toor Shul!" he shouted, catching Krahvulod's tail in the stream of fire. "Geh, Dovahkiin, graan. He nikriin voth sahlo aar( _Yes, Dovahkiin, flee. You are a coward with a weak servant_ )."

"I do not see why we shouldn't best him now. You've done it before, Thuri," Krahvulod complained.

"He won't die and I can't get to Iva's staff to unlock Sovngarde," Malaric shrugged, "I got another idea." Suddenly, he was struck with a headache again, only furthering Alduin's confusion. It wasn't long before he realized that Malaric was leading him: Ysmir's old home- Riften.


	18. Chapter 18

Every time Ysmir tried to call for Alduin, she was met by a burning, sore throat. Even if she wasn't trying to Shout, it would seem to catch fire.  _Alduin, please hear me_ , Ysmir pleaded and was forced to dismount her horse, shakily hobbling through the Rift's forests. She left the strained horse to rest, repeatedly pausing to lean against a tree and regain herself.

Having just died, bringing up energy was quite difficult.

 

Alduin grew hesitant the more he was drawn towards Riften. "He's almost got us. We still need to get a bit further," Malaric warned.

"I am well aware, Thuri," Krahvulod groaned, "Wuld Ro Kest!" He darted forwards through the air, still not that far ahead of the eldest brother. "Gahvon, Alduin. Hin jun dilon. Bormahu hi qahnaar ok kul( _Give up, Alduin. Your guiding light is dead. Our father denied you as his son_ )."

"Nuz hi horvutah zeymahiil( _but you imprison your brothers_ )," Alduin argued.

"Bormahu qahnaar hi ol( _Father denied me too_ )," Krahvulod snarled and roared when Alduin's fangs sunk into his tail.

"Joor Zah Frul!" Malaric shouted and Alduin began falling to the ground, refusing to let go of Krahvulod's tail. Krahvulod sent a stream of frost into him but Alduin ignored the frigid breath, preferring to taste his enemy's blood. "Get down!"

Alduin denied, clenching his jaw tighter and drawing a significant amount of blood. Malaric groaned and slid down Krahvulod's back, stabbing Alduin in the neck. Alduin roared and let go, shakily landing in the forest, resulting in broken, splintered trees. Alduin let out a loud roar as Krahvulod flew slightly ahead. It wasn't long before Alduin threw himself up and off the ground, continuing his chase until Krahvulod stopped to hover over Riften.

Alduin paused as well, watching Riften's guards with their arrows ready. That didn't bother him so much since he couldn't feel pain in the air. Still, it was no hard task to understand that Malaric had led him here for a reason, instead of another, closer city.

"What? You not going to attack?" Malaric glared, confused.

"Hi mindok, you know why not," Alduin growled.

"You're a demon, Alduin. Why do you care? Especially since Iva's dead," Malaric chuckled, "died defending _your_ kind instead of her own."

"She is as dovah as I am," Alduin argued.

" _Was_ ," Malaric corrected him.

"You didn't have to kill her. She fought only as long as you did," Alduin protested.

"I think it was a mercy. You were going to kill her eventually, weren't you?" Malaric smirked, "you've tried it before. I think she'd rather be killed by me than be betrayed by you."

"Dilon, now she's dead," Alduin scowled, ready to lunge forward and kill the Dragonborn, "and nobody can speak for her, especially not you.

"Then let's get this over with," Malaric nodded and leapt off of Krahvulod's back, onto the city's wall, "Joor Zah Frul!" Alduin roared and flew around, landing in the town square. Alduin batted away guards with his tail and glared at Malaric. He lunged up when Dragonrend wore off but was cut short, falling back to the ground. Alduin roared as the metal clashed together, clinging and rustling.

"Yol Toor Shul!" he shouted at the chain net that was restraining him. The fire melted through a lot, but not enough. Guards surrounded him as Malaric approached from the side. Alduin stretched his maw, ready to kill the approaching Dragonborn.

"Joor Zah Frul!" Malaric shouted and Alduin flinched. The guards leapt on his head, shutting his maw. Malaric hurried and strapped a leather muzzle onto his snout, locking it in place with chains.

 _Nid. Ni nu, mindin pah daar. Krosis zu'u, Iva. Zu'u funt_ ( _No. Not now, after all this. Forgive me, Iva. I failed_ ).

 

Ysmir stopped when she reached Riften, tired and weak. "Alduin," she rasped and burst through Riften's gates. Any breath still in her lungs was gone when she saw Alduin being chained up, blindfolded, and muted. "Alduin," she rasped again, yet he couldn't hear her. She collapsed, unable to stand. She couldn't even lift her staff to put an end to this for a few seconds.

Malaric turned to her, his eyes widening. He wasn't as surprised as she thought he'd be. He was terrified. "What in Oblivion?" Ysmir gave up trying to speak and simply glared at the Dragonborn, forcing herself to her feet. She didn't make it very far before sinking back down. "Kill her," Malaric demanded. Ysmir shook her head, rasping as she tried to form coherent words. It was too much pain to speak, too much risk not speaking. Ysmir watched the guards glaring at Malaric.

"Why should we?" one guard scoffed, "we promised to help you against this, not against some scrap of a human."

"She's not human," Malaric hissed, trying to make sure Alduin didn't hear as he drew his sword. Ysmir dropped her staff and threw her hands up, biting her lip as she shuddered. "You've caused too much pain for me to spare you now." Ysmir stared at Konahrik, betraying him by perching on his face. Glaring into the narrow slits he had for eye-holes, she raised a single finger to her lips. "You can't speak, can you?"

Ysmir shook her head and beckoned Malaric down to her level. Deciding to humor her, he kneeled and she leaned forward. Malaric glared, warning her to not get too close. She disgusted him. Ysmir ignored the warning and pressed a small kiss to the mask's cheek before her dagger slid up under his chest plate, through his abdomen. Malaric screamed and the guards moved to grab her, restraining her and tossing her against the ground. She yelped in pain, looking over at the unaware Alduin.

 _I'm right here. I just can't seem to speak at the moment_.

 

Ysmir broke out into a fit of sneezing. She never thought that dying would result in such a nasty cold but it did. Granted, that was the least of her concerns. "Get over here," Malaric warned and tugged at her chain.

Ysmir glared but stepped to his side, throat still too sore as to shout him off the ledge. If only she could, it would be so easy to end him. Being brought from the dead was only getting worse and worse. Her entire body ached with the effort of moving. She would have rather Malaric shoved her in a cell but he didn't trust her on her own. She just needed sleep and to see Alduin. She couldn't even ask Malaric if she could since she couldn't speak.

"I know you're sick but try not to cough while I speak," Malaric warned. Ysmir glared and broke out into a fit of choking and coughing. Malaric returned her glare and picked up a goblet, handing it to her Ysmir gulped down the cold water and hummed, nodding. She looked around a bit, wondering just why he'd found the need to move all the way from Riften to Sky Haven Temple. They stood in the courtyard. She saw a few guards, Esbern, and many people whom she didn't recognize- apart from the Stormcloaks. Two muted dragons were perched on top of the temple, keeping watch as Krahvulod flew around.

"Everybody is here," Esbern informed him.

"Good," Malaric nodded. Ysmir disagreed silently. She was quite sweaty and struggled to stay awake. Esbern offered to refill Ysmir's goblet and Malaric agreed. Ysmir smiled slightly when she felt the cold metal in her hands again and decided not to sip unless she needed to. Malaric stood right at the ledge, just begging Ysmir to shout him off of it. He looked up and met Krahvulod's gaze. The dragon glided down and perched on one of the narrow gazebos. "Get their attention."

"Geh, Thuri," Krahvulod replied and tilted his head towards the sky, "Yol Toor Shul!"

It definitely worked.

"Welcome, allies and friends," Malaric called out, "the dragon threat, as I'm sure you are aware, is a great one. However, I'm also sure that you'll be glad to hear that we have their leader, Odahviing, caged where he belongs. As for the World-Eater, he won't be eating anything where we're sending him. Eras ago, Dragonkind enslaved us and they returned recently to reclaim us. I am here to make sure that does not happen. And  _I_  have succeeded."

Ulfric was the first to intervene, coming as a surprise to everyone, "and the Greybeards. It's no question that you're rumored to have killed one of them."

"Those rumors are correct," Malaric nodded, earning a gasp from his audience, "I killed their Grandmaster. He was a warlord, Alduin's first Lieutenant during the war- Paarthurnax- and while he had done good, it was not nearly enough to repay for all the crimes he committed. Some might say he was  _worse_  than Alduin."

"I refuse to believe the Greybeards would host him, in that case. Besides, if it weren't for Paarthurnax, we'd still be enslaved," Ulfric argued.

"You're Thu'um is strong, King Ulfric. During your time training there, did Arngeir never tell you about their Grandmaster Paarthurnax, in seclusion on the top of the world? It was time for him to pay for his crimes. He helped Alduin to enslave us in the first place. He committed atrocities so infamous they are still remembered, thousands of years later,"  Malaric persuaded, "he betrayed Alduin but that didn't make him better. We couldn't give us the opportunity to betray us in turn."

"I digress but do not think for a second that I trust your judgment over the Greybeards," Ulfric scowled.

"Of course," Malaric nodded, "now, if there isn't anything else, please sit. With the dragons' leaders imprisoned, the rest of dragonkind will be easy to capture. I've had to mute many to avoid conflict and there are few that have earned my trust."

"Didn't the last one betray you?" the Jarl of Riften hummed.

"And who invited her?" Ulfric grimaced, "Imperial milk-drinker."

"I can have you wallowing in milk, Ulfric. Remember, I have as many places among the Stormcloaks as I do the Empire. The only difference is that the Empire has more to offer," Maven Black-Briar glared.

"Vulthuryol did indeed betray me. I hardly trusted him, however," Malaric replied, "he had seeded a deep hatred for me, overpowered only by his fear. I kept contacts with him. It's no coincidence that you were able to take Whiterun in the confusion, Ulfric."

Iva's eyes widened before narrowing.  _Dammit, Vulthuryol. What did you do?_

"I'm listening," Maven replied.

"As for the dragons I've captured, the two most influential ones are Alduin and Odahviing. Odahviing was captured during the battle in Whiterun, though I wasn't present for it. Krahvulod and I captured Alduin in Riften, as you are well aware, Jarl. He's secure, muted, and heavily guarded," Malaric replied.

"You claim to have captured at least a few dozen dragons. Where do you keep them?" somebody Ysmir didn't recognize asked, "what if they escape?"

"Understand, I can't tell you where I have them kept. Escape is impossible. Even if they could find their way out of their restraints, they're incapable of exiting the area," Malaric replied, "an army of dragons cannot work together to escape, either, not without killing themselves in the process."

"How can you be so sure?" the person pressed.

"Physics that magick cannot even deny," Malaric shrugged.

 _I'll find you, Alduin_ , Iva swore to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Ysmir glared at each person who sat around the table until Malaric stared her down. She relented, listening to every word spoken among them. Most of them were Stormcloaks despite Maven Black-Briar's presence. Ysmir feared that one and her associations with the Thieves Guild and had no doubt that Maven had something to do with her being framed.

Ysmir decided to think little of it, sure that Maven wouldn't stay with Malaric for long as long as he was allied with the Stormcloaks. Then again, even Ulfric didn't seem to like him but his subordinates disagreed. Ysmir scowled and began scanning the table again when Malaric turned away. She saw a few glaring at her and knew exactly what they thought of her. Others didn't seem to even notice or recognize her, quite the relief. Yet nobody spoke up about why this Nord was chained by Malaric's side. She heard Krahvulod move his head towards her but didn't look over as a low rumbled resonated in his throat.

She stiffened and squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth. "And what of the rest of the Greybeards?" Ulfric continued, still clearly concerned.

"As long as they stay up on their mountain, I don't care," Malaric shrugged, "besides, too many people respect them. I can't see why. They do nothing for the land bleeding below them. They bask in inaction. Still, they're of no threat, not that they'd help us if we were threatened."

"Nor have they ever," Ulfric agreed. Malaric nodded as the people ate. Ysmir's mouth watered but she would probably puke if she ate. Malaric looked up when he heard her stomach growl and tossed a scrap to the ground for her. Ysmir bit her lip, humiliated as tears stung at her eyes. She struggled to lean over, her shackles nearly toppling her as she threw the scrap towards her mouth. She chewed into the chicken and sighed, kind of hoping that she'd puke just to ruin Malaric's event. She didn't and decided that not starving to death was not worth ruining Malaric's tunic.

Malaric didn't even wear his armor, completely unafraid. The roar that echoed through the valley told Ysmir that Malaric was indeed an idiot. A stubborn dragon hovered above them, glaring, "Dii zeymahhe zaamme wah thuriil( _my brothers are slaves to your tyranny_ ). I will kill you and all your allies, Dovahkiin."

"Perhaps it's a good time for your dragon to prove his loyalty," Maven suggested.

"Krahvulod," Malaric nodded, "you heard her."

"Geh, Thuri," Krahvulod nodded and looked up at the dragon, "Yol Toor Shul!"

The dragon roared when the flame met his scales and he swooped down, attempting to pin Krahvulod under his feet. Krahvulod's tail sliced across the dragon's stomach. Ysmir stared, eyes wide, as Krahvulod quickly overpowered the younger dragon. "No, stop," Ysmir rasped as Krahvulod's talons wrapped around the dragon's skull, pinning him to the ground. Krahvulod gazed at the watching crowd before his fangs snapped through the younger dragon's neck. "No!" Ysmir shouted again, and this time her shriek broke through the wall of mucus painfully.

Malaric turned and smacked her over the head. Ysmir flinched and cowered away. "He's impressive," Ulfric nodded, "a perfect tool to win the war against the Imperial scum."

"And as long as you support us, I'd allow you use my dragons for your war," Malaric nodded. Maven remained silent, not really caring about the issue with dragons. She was still glaring a hole through Ulfric's head and Ysmir wondered if Maven might offer help. No- Ysmir had nothing to give her and Maven wasn't the type to care otherwise. So, she continued watching, knowing that Maven Black-Briar wasn't exactly the happiest either.

 

Ysmir poked at her chains, finding it difficult to get comfortable on her bedroll. The chains rustled loudly against the stone floor of the hall. She was too sick to be kept in the warm room with the others and they wouldn't trust her anyways. Ysmir never planned on giving them a reason to but she was burning up and unable to sleep or speak. A healer would have been nice but she wasn't about to ask after her neck swelled up.

She clenched her fists and whimpered when she coughed up something beside her bedroll. She quickly retreated inside, not caring to figure out what it was going to smell like. She felt a low whimper rise in her throat again as she squeezed her eyes shut, grabbing and tugging firmly on her hair.

Ysmir quickly perked up at the sound of footsteps and peaked outside of her bedroll, heart pounding and eyes wide. She saw Malaric with eyes bloodshot. "You brought this on yourself, Iva. I'm sorry I can't afford to let you go," he groaned, setting down a tankard of water. She quickly grabbed it in one hand gulping some down while flipping Malaric off. "I could take that away too." Ysmir just glared at him, keeping the tankard under her bedroll. The water was nice but so was pissing him off.

"Okay," he sighed, "what did you expect? You went and sided with the World-Eater. You're the Last Dragonborn; you're supposed to kill him."

"No," she rasped, "the Wheel turns on the Last Dragonborn. It doesn't say kill him. Besides, the Wheel is Arkay and fuck prophecy. You're so proud and arrogant and yet you bow to it."

"You have no idea how often I hear that," he chuckled, "I don't care whether it's prophecy or not- as long as it suits me."

"Oh, I have an idea how often you hear it," Ysmir snorted, finding it much easier to whisper than speak. "I thought you were a good man, Malaric. I thought that you doubted the Blades' prejudice. Looks like I was wrong."

"You're wrong about Alduin," Malaric argued.

"Use your eyes, your head. Or maybe just talk to him. His voice is intimidating but if you're anything like my kind you'll get used to that," Ysmir winked, chuckling.

"I, uh," Malaric stammered, "I can't... Oh, Divines tell me you haven't-"

"Just his head alone is larger than I am. What do you think?" Ysmir chuckled.

"Dammit, I should've-" Malaric stared, eyes wide, at Ysmir, "-you love him, don't you? You think it's your responsibility to change him."

Ysmir remained silent, taking a sip of water while staring at him. After a while, she shook her head, "that's not why. I won't help somebody if they attack me in any way. That's one of the reasons I gave up on you."

"One of them?" he hummed.

"Well that and you're genocidal," Ysmir shook her head.

"I don't have to put up with this," Malaric glared, standing quickly.

"I do," Ysmir sneered, "I have to put up with all your shit." Malaric quickly shut his mouth, beginning to storm off. "Wait."

"What do you want now?" Malaric snarled.

"Let me see Alduin," Ysmir frowned, clenching her fists, "just one last time, please. That's all I'll ask. I just want to see him."

"Why should I give you hope?" Malaric spat and left Ysmir in the dark to sip her water. He entered the barracks and quickly went back to sleep.

 

"So, what you're telling me, is that the Dragonborn of legend has enslaved dragonkind and is aiding the Stormcloaks," General Tullius scowled, "I find it hard to believe, Jarl Black-Briar."

"He invited me to see for myself. I'm loyal to the Empire, however," Maven lied, "he mutes the dragons he captures and he has Alduin."

"Did you not help in that?" Ulfric glared.

"I was unaware at the time that he was supporting the Stormcloaks and taking Whiterun," Maven protested, keeping her eerie calm, "Malaric has claimed to have captured dozens of dragons, including their leader, Odahviing."

"That wasn't Alduin?" Legate Rikke interjected, "in all the texts, the World-Eater leads dragonkind. I've never heard of this Odahviing."

"If I'm to understand correctly, he left that place," Maven replied, "the rumors of another Dragonborn are, in fact, true. She was captured by Malaric when we took down Alduin. I don't have too many details, but Ulfric Stormcloak has agreed to support Malaric in return for dragons."

"And what should we do about it?" Legate Rikke asked, "General?"

"Jarl lack-Briar, is there a way to get that captured Dragonborn on our side?" General Tullius asked.

"I believe she already is. She's sick and unable to speak but I caught her staring at the banquet. Malaric keeps a close eye on her but retrieving her won't be impossible," Maven answered, "I have contacts who can do so but they will require payment."

 

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal," Ysmir rasped, "ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan: Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"

"Would you stop that?" Malaric groaned and Ysmir smirked.

"Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn to keep evil forever at bay," Ysmir translated, "do you really believe you've done that? You can't even kill Alduin."

"Are you really so sure about that? I have your staff," Malaric replied, "I can kill him in Sovngarde if I want to. That would take resources, however, and I have no desire to spend them when your Alduin's safely locked up."

"And why won't you let me see him, huh?" Ysmir crossed her arms, glaring, "I already know he's captured and I can't set him free. I just want to see him at least once more."

"Are you sure about that?" Malaric chuckled, "are you sure you want to see him in his state?"

"What have you done to him?" Ysmir snarled and moved to tackle Malaric. Her legs gave out instead, and she fell into Malaric. Malaric grabbed her by the forearms and steadied her.

"You need rest. You're sick," Malaric protested, holding her in place, "but I am  _not_  letting you see Alduin."

"Oh shut up, as if you care if I'm sick or not," Ysmir sneered, voice hoarse and raspy still, "if you did, I'd have had a healer by now. I don't need rest, I need Alduin. Lock me down there with him for all of time. I don't care. Just once more."

"You'd willingly be stuck down there with Alduin?" Malaric raised a brow. Ysmir nodded, completely sure of her words, "very well. I'll let you see him. We'll see if you still want to stay with him."


	20. Chapter 20

Alduin curled up, having given up his escape a while ago. His chains rattled as he rested his head on his tail. He heard footsteps and perked up, letting out a low growl through his muzzle. Malaric stepped in and Alduin quickly snarled, struggling against his binding, trying to reach him. "Hey!" Malaric warned and Alduin pushed forward, protesting silently against his captor. "Back up!"

Alduin refused, glaring into Malaric's eyes. Malaric glared right back, unafraid, "Joor Zah Frul!" Alduin hissed as Malaric hit the dragon over the nose with a mace. Alduin quickly recoiled, feeling blood trickling onto his muzzle.  "I said back," Malaric commanded and Alduin glared, slowly backing away. Malaric held up a leather blindfold and strapped it over Alduin's eyes.

"You can come in now," Malaric called out, confusing Alduin. He heard a small cough and footsteps hastily approaching. He tried to back up further, thrashing and shrieking through the muzzle. The footsteps stopped and he could nearly feel fingertips reaching out to graze against his scales. Malaric warned the silent human, "don't touch." Alduin tilted his head slightly, wondering exactly what was going on past his blindfold. Whatever it was, he was developing a slow resentment for this human, the silent one who just mocked him with their silence. Alduin let out a low growl, more of an empty threat.

"I said don't touch," Malaric warned again. Alduin heard a low grunt as the human's fingers dusted over his scaly snout. Alduin shot to his hind legs, pushing himself against the back wall. Still, he felt a bit of Thu'um under that tiny grunt. It wasn't enough to understand, but Alduin wondered just who this human was. "What?" Malaric hissed, "isn't this what you wanted? To see?"

 _Why are you not replying?_  Alduin tilted his head.

"That's enough," Malaric said and stepped over to the human, dragging them out of the room. Malaric returned to Alduin and took the blindfold off, keeping a steady glare into the World-Eater's eye. "You should be grateful I did this," Malaric spat and left.

 

Malaric stepped over to Ysmir as one of the Blades put her blindfold back on. She let out a low growl through the rag that was tied around her mouth. Malaric grabbed the chain around her wrists and began leading her out. Ysmir didn't know where they were but had a good idea of where they were going. All she knew now about Alduin's whereabouts were that it was a dwemer ruin and not easily escapable.

Malaric opened some sort of gate and suddenly, Ysmir felt them being lifted up. It became colder and colder. The elevator stopped and he helped her up onto her horse. The snow prickled her skin as Malaric reached to take off her muffler. She still couldn't see but got a nice opportunity to release a pent up round of dry coughing. She reached for the jug of water she knew was attached to the horse's saddle and began chugging. Malaric got on his horse, leading out Ysmir's horse. "Why did you have to mute me?" Ysmir muttered but her words were lost over the wind.

She gave up and closed her eyes, scowling for the entire ride back to the Sky Haven Temple. They stopped and Malaric took the blindfold off. "I still hate you," she spat and got off the horse. He grabbed her chain and led her up through the unlocked puzzles.

"So you would choose to stay there, huh?" Malaric glared, "never seeing light? Never leaving that room?"

"At least I would wake up to Alduin instead of you," Ysmir shrugged, "but spoke of it like it was just  _so terrible_ like he'd be my reason not to stay with him. Why is that?"

"Because he will never believe you're really there. We already told him you're still alive and he wouldn't believe it," Malaric sighed.

"He'll believe me," Ysmir snarled quietly, "you haven't given him a reason to trust you. If he sees me, I  _know_  he'll believe I'm alive."

"Then I'll send you there in the morning," Malaric sighed, "you can't take it back."

"Why in Oblivion would I?" Ysmir glared, "it beats staying by your side all day. It conquers."

"Okay, Warlord, I get it," Malaric rolled his eyes, holding up Konahrik.

 

The morning was cold, even for Skyrim. Ysmir couldn't see and could hear little but the clicking of hooves against the road and Krahvulod's wings. Krahvulod was completely silent, worryingly enough, and Malaric didn't say much either. Her horse let out a low snicker and Ysmir ran her fingers along the rough mane. Ysmir's grip on the saddle tightened and she looked up to where she guessed Malaric was.

"We were supposed to be there a while ago," she hummed.

"I know," Malaric grumbled.

"So," Ysmir shrugged, "where are we going?"

"To Alduin," Malaric groaned, "where else?"

"It's taking too long for that," Ysmir argued, "and where's the wind?"

"It's a forest," Malaric shrugged.

"Falkreath?" Ysmir chuckled, "that would be sweet surprise. The place I've been for the last- what?- dozen years? How long have you had me tied up?"

"Only two months. You're not that close to nineteen. You growing up couldn't come fast enough," Malaric laughed and Ysmir smiled slightly, "what, did you think I wouldn't remember you turned eighteen? I was going to get you something before you betrayed me."

"It has nothing to do with that. Besides, are you trying to guilt me using  _my_  birthday? Who's the one who saved my life? Not you," Ysmir laughed angrily but quickly took to coughing instead, "I have nothing to be grateful to you for."

"Dovahkiin!" Krahvulod warned as Ysmir's horse reared up, dumping her back. Ysmir coughed in surprise and fell back into a pair of strong arms and leather armor.

"I gotcha, lass," the strange man hummed.

"What in Oblivion is this?" Malaric hissed and Ysmir began putting up a slight struggle. "Fus Ro Dah!" Ysmir and the strange person flew back into the snow as another stranger let out a fierce snarl. Ysmir was quickly helped up and she pulled against her new captor's grip as she was dragged through the forest's thick snow.

"Who are you?" Ysmir wheezed.

"No time for that, come on!" he warned.

"Where are you?" Malaric called out. Ysmir tried to ask again who he was but a hand was instead clamped over her mouth.

"Shh. He's close," he warned.

"Iva?" Malaric hummed as Krahvulod searched from the sky. Somebody suddenly dropped beside them and the other person jumped.

"Delvin!" he hissed, "what are you doing?" he hissed.

"I left the false trail now let's get to Solitude," Delvin replied as they all stood up, "are you goin' to take the blindfold off the poor girl? Here you go."

She recognized them immediately and first turned to slap the red-haired Nord. "I get rescued by the fucking Thieves' Guild?" Ysmir hissed, "Let me go and I'll take care of myself."

"Now you see, we can't really do that, lass," Brynjolf glanced at Delvin, "we have to get you to Solitude. Maven's orders."

"Yeah, now why don't you shut it before you get our friendly Dragonborn to find us, eh?" Delvin glared.

"I will kill you when I get my voice back," Ysmir glared, "but fine, let's go." Delvin leaned down and began picking the lock on her wrists for a while before the chains came down into the snow by her feet. Ysmir hummed slightly, glaring at the thieves as they began leading her through the forest. She crossed her arms, wary of the two thieves as things began getting warmer. It was still freezing and the ground was getting softer. They passed through the marshes of Hjaalmarsh carefully with Brynjolf killing a few frost spiders on the way. The Nord never seemed to stop glaring at Ysmir, confused.

It wasn't long before a warm breeze ruffled Ysmir's hair and she looked up at the stone arch of Solitude's city.

"Where have I seen you before?" Brynjolf gave in and asked.

"Remember that kid you guys fucked up?" Ysmir spat. Delvin let out a small huff and Brynjolf shrugged.

"That was your mission, you explain it," Delvin shrugged, "if you even remember back that long."

"It's simple. I botched the job and didn't know they had a kid. What more did you want to here?" Brynjolf glared, "that your parents were good people?"

"I don't blame you for their death," Ysmir shrugged, fingernails digging into her arm, "I blame you because after that, I had nobody for years. The least you could have done was clean up your mess."

 

"If anyone asks, you don't know who rescued you," Delvin warned and Ysmir nodded slightly, "now stop dallying. The Imperials are waitin' for you to get here and we're a bit late."

"Right," Ysmir coughed slightly and began the trek up the hill. When she looked back, the Thieves were gone, gladly. So, she continued up towards the city and nearly crumpled when she saw the guards.  _Alduin_ , she stopped in her tracks and looked out, having a good idea of which Hold to start searching in. She smiled slightly at this and shook her head, deciding she'd have to get to him another time. The guards didn't recognize her so she just hurried past them, stumbling to the massive doors and pushing them open.

The sight was so strange to her. People walked through the market square, well dressed, civil people. Well, not all of them of course. Ysmir looked around, heart pounding in her ears. She wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved when she met eyes with Maven Black-Briar.

"Who brought you here?" she asked.

Ysmir took a small bit of effort to not shudder under the menacing gaze as she lied, "they didn't tell."


	21. Chapter 21

Ysmir sat silently as the healer moved her fingers over the Dragonborn's neck, trailing a soft light behind. "How long has your neck been swollen like this?" the priestess, Freir, tilted her head.

"Two months ago," Ysmir shrugged, feeling like her lungs were opening up. She tilted her head back with a low sigh, "thank you. It's hurt for a long time now."

"I'd bet," Freir nodded, "you should be all good now. Come right on back if it returns."

"Thanks," Ysmir smiled slightly and hurried away, "really." She quickly made it back to Castle Dour, met by Legate Rikke. "Is General Tullius here?"

"He had important matters to take care of," Legate Rikke shook her head, "so for now, whatever you need to talk about, you can talk to me. Are you ready for a few questions?"

"Yes," Ysmir nodded slightly, still unsure about everything. This was going to end with her wrapped tightly with politics and she knew that. Legate Rikke led Ysmir into another room void of any guards and had Ysmir take a seat.

"If you're the Last Dragonborn, then who is Malaric?" Legate Rikke asked.

"It just means he's older than me," Ysmir shrugged.

"And how many dragons have they captured? Can you give me an estimate?"

"A few dozen, he claims. I don't believe it," Ysmir replied, "probably no more than a single dozen. I don't know where he's keeping either. It's a dwemer ruin somewhere in the mountains East of Hjaalmarch, but that's all I know."

Legate Rikke let out a hum and wrote it down, looking back up at Ysmir as if she was about to say something but never did. "How do we get his dragons to join us?"

"You have to take off their muzzles. If they know what's best for the dov, they'll help you against Malaric. No promises that they'll all be docile after that. There are still rogues," Ysmir shrugged, "I haven't had an issue with them. The frost dragon's another case- Krahvulod. He won't betray the Blades."

"And what happened a Riften?" Legate Rikke asked.t

"I don't think that's what we're here for," Ysmir shifted in her seat, looking around the bare room, "I was seven when my parents died. Do you really believe I did it?"

"You had motive, and some rumors say you had the skill," Legate Rikke replied, "if those rumors turn out to be true, you could be executed."

"Rumors of what?" Ysmir tilted her head.

"Jarl Black-Briar's adamant about your innocence. I don't think you're all that innocent," Legate Rikke glared, and when Ysmir stood up, she was quick to add, "I'm not talking about your parents. I'm talking about you running to the Dark Brotherhood."

"I've killed more than a few bandits but anyone in Falkreath can tell you I was a mercenary. Not an assassin," Ysmir sat back down to argue, "I taught myself everything I know now. It's not great but it works."

"I'd say it's pretty great. People have seen how you kill. A lot don't realize what they've seen," Legate Rikke scowled, "the shoulder-cut. It's not to give them a chance at survival, is it? It's to give them a chance to avenge themselves."

 

Ysmir sat outside, unable to sleep after the previous conversation. The night was cold and windy as she looked down upon the plaza, feet dangling over the edge of the ramp. Most people had left but not everyone. The beggar and the guards were still all there. Ysmir frowned and looked around. Despite Solitude's beauty, she really didn't like the place but the guards wouldn't let her out. Not that that really changed much. Ysmir walked back into Castle Dour, walking quietly past the guards.

They spared her a small glance as she began walking up, leaving so that she was standing on Solitude's walls. She waited for the patrol to turn his back before standing at the edge. It would be a trick jump but Ysmir was getting too desperate to not do it. She decided on a running start and leaped towards the rocky outcrop.

Pain shot through her hands as they scraped against the rock. Ysmir squeezed her eyes shut and just started climbing, trying to ignore the blood trickling down her arms. After a few painful minutes, she pulled herself onto the first flat area and began wrapping her hands. The patrol was probably confused when their torch revealed her to be gone but clearly thought little of it. Continuing up to get further away from the Imperials. Ysmir let out a low whine as the wind threatened to toss her off.

She had to drag herself up again and smiled slightly when she saw a somewhat large expanse of snow. She bounded to the other side and looked up at the snowy sky. "Oh no," Ysjmir chuckled slightly and wiped the snow from her eyes. Ysmir sat under the next wall of rocks and looked around. It was so quiet and alone, nothing like Falkreath's forest. "You know, I'm so sorry for ever thinking that you gave up on me, Arkay. At some points, I thought you should. Unslaad kogaan for giving me a second chance, for saving my life. I'll survive this time and end this all. I just wish Alduin didn't have to see me die."

"I suppose you would probably want to know, huh?" Ysmir sighed and stood up, rubbing her throat. She couldn't believe how much better she felt after Freir used her magick. Ysmir nodded and looked up at the sky, "let's see if I still have it in me. Al Du In!"

 

Alduin didn't know how he'd escape his current predicament if Odahviing admitted to Malaric what he needed to know. At some point, he'd already started wanting to die anyway. The limitation of his Thu'um pained him, a searing ache that trailed down his throat and stomach. He almost wanted to let Malaric take him to Sovngarde but he certainly didn't want to face his father in person.

He didn't expect Malaric to be back in quite a while but he turned out to be wrong. Rage bubbled as soon as Malaric entered the room in a hurry. It wasn't long before Alduin realized just how terrified Malaric was.

"You know, don't you?" Malaric hissed and Alduin tilted his head. Malaric let out a snarl and pressed Ysmir's staff against Alduin's skull. Alduin waited for Dragonrend but it never came. Malaric was gone as quickly as he'd entered and Alduin could tell hear the Dragonborn's Thu'um clearly through the tunnels. Despite being unable to hear the other side of the conversation, Alduin's interest was piqued.

"Esbern! We have to get him to Skuldafn now." "To Oblivion with finding the key. We don't have time to wait for it. Find a way to break it or something but if we don't kill him today, we might never get another chance." "Yes, she's gone."

Alduin perked up further, letting out a low growl.  _Who?_  Alduin stepped as close as he could to the door, desperate to hear more.

"We need him to at least be as far across Stormcloak territory as possible. Besides, if he doesn't comply we have plenty to make him." "We have all of their dragons that we know are still alive. If he's in Skuldafn."

Malaric's voice dropped, no longer backed by his Thu'um, and Alduin gave up trying to listen further. It was silent save for a guard in the hall, shifting stones, and distant trickling. It seemed like a strangely long amount of time before Malaric approached with guards wheeling in four bound dragons. Alduin attempted a roar, trying to get the guards away from the other dovah. "Back, Alduin," Malaric warned, lifting the staff. Alduin refused, glaring. "Joor Zah Frul!"

Alduin snarled and Malaric smacked him over the head with the ebony rod, backing him up. Malaric and the guards took out a massive contraption of leather and iron, fitting it around Alduin. Alduin struggled and thrashed about as they pinned his wings and feet to his body. The contraption was even tighter than Alduin expected. Judging by Malaric cursing, he probably expected it to be a good fit too. With a bit of struggle, Malaric clicked the final lock shut and blinded him. They put Alduin on the cart and began wheeling him through the back tunnel. They took each dragon up individually with a chain to get them to the elevator.

The entire process took until sundown, and Malaric clearly wasn't having the time of his life either. Finally, they hooked Alduin up to the other dragons as Krahvulod landed nearby.

"What've you found?" Malaric asked.

"She was delivered to the Imperials," Krahvulod grimaced, "we can't afford to attack Solitude without Stormcloak approval."

"Then we'll get it," Malaric nodded and mounted Krahvulod, "to Skuldafn." His guards mounted the other dragons and followed, carrying a dangling Alduin through the air. Despite even Krahvulod complaining about the flight, Malaric refused to stop until they reached Skuldafn. They kept Alduin chained and bound but allowed him to see. It probably hadn't taken all night but the time difference did indeed make it sunrise at Skuldafn. "Now you're going to tell us how to open the portal."

Alduin surprised himself by actually even considering it but apparently, he took too long before Dragonrend lit him up. Alduin closed his eyes when Malaric pressed the staff to his skull, letting his neck fall limp. He couldn't move the rest of his body anyway.

"You'll speak?" Malaric asked and Alduin nodded slightly. Malaric took off Alduin's muzzle and Alduin opened his maw to speak before something else caught his attention.

" _Al Du In!_ "


	22. Chapter 22

"We've scouted the mountains in Morthal and the Pale and have found two dwarven ruins that might be what we're looking for," General Tullius leaned over the table, pointing them out on the map, "both are heavily guarded. One of them's just a single tower with an elevator but the other is a fortress called Mzinchaleft. Depending on what's underneath, Mzinchaleft sounds better to me."

"Once we get there, it doesn't take that long to get to Alduin. I'm pretty sure it's the tower," Ysmir replied.

"Mzinchaleft also has a nearly identical tower on the hill," General Tullius moved his finger.

"Then it should be Mzinchaleft," Ysmir nodded.

"You'll join a team led by Legate Duilis to the lift at Mzinchaleft," General Tullius replied. Legate Rikke cleared her throat and Ysmir shifted in her seat as the two disappeared behind a corner. "Yes, Legate?"

"General, do you really believe it's a good idea to send her?" Legate Rikke protested, "we have solid evidence that she's a criminal. She could betray us at any moment, or worse, set the dragons free."

"I don't believe for a second that she was ever in the Dark Brotherhood. We know she worships Arkay, not Sithis," General Tullius argued, "as for the dragons, Legate Duilis already knows to keep a careful eye on her. We don't stand a chance against the dragons without her."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Legate Rikke sighed, "if you're sure."

"Yes," General Tullius nodded and they emerged again, meeting Ysmir's gaze.

"This is about the whole Dark Brotherhood thing isn't it?" Ysmir asked and the two Imperials glanced at each other, "I heard everything."

 

Ysmir looked around, shivering slightly in her dragon priest robes. It felt like the right place but she couldn't be so sure. She wouldn't mind her mask back either but that wasn't about to happen. "We're going to go for the lift instead of the fortress to make it easier," Legate Duilis reminded the other Imperials, "we do this fast and quiet. Archers."

The archers fired their shots from behind the stone but two guards managed to survive. The fired again but the guards had already taken cover. The Imperials charged forward, quickly killing them.  _Too easy_ , Iva glared but they went down the elevator anyways and emerged into a massive cavern- so massive as to possible stretch across half of Skyrim. They killed the guards there quickly.

"This must be Blackreach," Legate Duilis muttered, "I thought it was a legend."

"We took the wrong place," Ysmir shook her head, "we were inside a building immediately."

"Then we'll go back up and go South to the other tower," Legate Duilus replied, "let's go." Ysmir followed slowly, waiting for them to all have their backs turned before she took off in a sprint. She didn't see any dragons as of yet but she had ideas where they might be. "There she goes!"

Ysmir didn't stop running. She'd outran a lot of people in her life, she wouldn't be surprised if she could do it again. Quickly, she spotted a building with heavy guards and darted past them. They were easily distracted by the Imperials and while they fought, she slipped inside. There was a dragon there and while she didn't have to look once to know it was Alduin, she gaped anyways. "Odahviing," she muttered and the muted red dragon began thrashing slightly. Ysmir drew her dagger and began slicing through his muzzle. When it fell to the floor, Odahviing quickly stretched his jaw open.

"Unslaad kogaan, Dovahkiin," Odahviing hummed, "help free me. How are you alive?"

"Arkay didn't want me dead," Ysmir replied as she began cutting through the leather pieces of his constraints. Odahviing burned through the rest and shook himself.

"Let us free the others," Odahviing hummed and pushed the door back open with his head. The victors of the fight, the Imperials, were clearly surprised. "Faas ni, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal.( _Fear not, my honor keeps my rage at bay_ )"

Not understanding what he meant, they attempted to attack but he'd already taken Ysmir into the air. "Where is Alduin?" Ysmir asked.

"He should be among these," Odahviing hummed, "we'll find him as we set others free."

"There's another place that we thought he might be kept. It's a tower south of here. Can you find it below ground?" Ysmir asked.

"Geh," Odahviing replied and shifted to the side, occasionally having to breathe fire down upon the remaining falmer and some guards. They flew over the underground rivers with great speed, a wild grin on Ysmir's lips. Odahviing swooped down near the top of the waterfall and landed by the tower there, "it's the farthest South here."

"Thank you," Ysmir nodded and hurried inside. She immediately recognized the room she was in but Alduin wasn't there. She quickly went back to Odahviing and shook her head, "they must have moved him. It's the right place though."

"Help me free some of the dov and then I can fly you to Skuldafn. That's the only place the Dragonborn would take him," Odahviing replied, "but I can't leave my zeymahhe here. Alduin has likely been muted for months, not that I've seen him. He'll want to die, he'll want to to tell Malaric how to unlock Sovngarde."

"And Malaric has the key," Ysmir muttered, "right, let's do this then."

 

"Help the effort," Odahviing ordered the last one they had time to do, "Alduin should know you're alive. He won't tell Dovahkiin if he did."

"Let's get there then," Ysmir nodded and helped Odahviing through the tight space and up the middle of the spiral staircase, "doesn't it look like something else was there before?"

"Geh," Odahviing agreed but didn't care much, waiting so that Ysmir could help him through the last tight space. His scaled scraped against the walls as he curled up in the elevator and Ysmir pulled the lever. Odahviing was quick to pop out of the elevator and nuzzle is scraped scales. Ysmir chuckled and climbed onto his neck. "We'll move quickly."

Odahviing took to the air and sped towards the East, a roar piercing through the air. "Sonaak Bo Grind!"

They continued on, reaching Skuldafn by noon. Odahviing swooped down low over the land, quieting his wings. He stopped for a small second at the entrance of Skuldafn, pushing off the ground. Ysmir first saw Malaric but her attention was quickly drawn to a muted Alduin. Malaric looked up, and while she couldn't see his face, she knew he must be terrified. "Joor Zah Frul!" Malaric shouted and Odahviing roared. Alduin began thrashing and screeching through his muzzle.

Odahviing began landing as Ysmir leapt off his neck, tackling Malaric to the ground, attempting to stab underneath his armor. Malaric kicked her off and grabbed her, holding her back to his chest. Ysmir screeched as her dagger clattered to the ground. Odahviing roared, flicking the guards to the side. He sunk his fangs into his bindings and was nearly pulled off by Krahvolod. Ysmir let out a small huff, looked up and shouted, "yol!"

Malaric cried out as his neck was scorched. Ysmir reached up and tore Konahrik from his face, putting it on her own. Krahvulod paused his battle with Odahviing to grab Ysmir in his fangs and toss her to the side. Malaric nodded and aimed to stab his sword up through Odahviing's skull.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Ysmir shouted and Malaric flew to the side. She ran to grab her dagger and then turned to Alduin. He didn't stop struggling as she cut through his muzzle.

"Iva," he muttered, eyes wide as she pressed a small kiss to his snout. He roared and nudged her to the side, "Fus Ro Dah!"

Malaric flew back again with a frustrated scream. "Thanks," Ysmir smiled and ran towards Krahvulod, dagger piercing the scales along his neck. Krahvulod let out a shriek and backed up, trying to bite at her. She parried to the side and leapt onto his forehead, stabbing through Krahvulod's sull. "Krosis, Krahvulod."

Krahvulod roared and fell to the ground. Ysmir jumped off and landed a shallow cut on Malaric's cheek. "Odahviing," she glared.

"I'm working," he growled as his fire burned through Alduin's chains. Malaric began swinging and stabbing, Ysmir nearly falling backward in order to dodge. Each slice, each stab nearly killed her. Krahvulod's body ignited in golden flame and Ysmir could feel his soul seeping into her. Alduin opened his maw with a wordless shout. The clouds began circling above, lighting with fire as meteors began raining down.

Malaric looked up and jumped out of the way. The force of the impact sent both Dragonborns skidding away from each other.

"I'd take my staff back," Ysmir warned and Malaric shrugged.

"It's dead anyway," he gestured to the staff he'd discarded onto the ground hours before. Ysmir nodded and ran over, gripping the staff in her hands. "Dammit."

He attacked again and she blocked with the staff, swinging it at his skull. Malaric yelped and ducked down. "Dovahkiin!" Odahviing called out as Alduin's last bind was torn through. Ysmir waved at Malaric and ran towards Alduin. Her arms wrapped partly around his snout and he let out a small whimper.

"Iva," he growled.

"We have to go. Talk later," Ysmir promised and jumped onto his neck. Alduin let out a roar and stretched his wings before taking flight.

"Lok Vah Koor!" he shouted and the meteor storm cleared, sun shining against his scales. Odahviing flew by their side, eyes gleaming with something. Ysmir sighed and took off her mask, pressing her forehead to the back of his head.

"I watched you die," Alduin whimpered and Ysmir could feel the shakiness of his voice through his scales.

Ysmir smiled slightly, "apparently Arkay didn't want me dead yet. I'm sorry I couldn't let you know I was alive sooner. I had some issues with my throat, and Malaric captured me when I tried to get to you at Riften."

"Iva," he hummed, still unsure how to react.

"Do you know how long I tried to convince him to let you see me?" Ysmir chuckled, "I'm alive now but I'm not planning to die again for a while."


	23. Chapter 23

Alduin swooped down and landed in the mountains. Ysmir quickly leapt off and turned to embrace his neck. Alduin let out a low growl and nudged her back with his wing before pinning her under his clawed thumb. "Alduin?" Ysmir froze, seeing the glint in his eye.

"Do not think I will give you another opportunity to die," Alduin snarled and Ysmir relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry, Alduin, that you had to watch me die," Ysmir coughed, "now please stop trying to crack my ribs." Alduin quickly took his wing off of her and looked away. Ysmir stood up again and shook her head. "I couldn't speak well enough to let you know I was alive, I'm sorry."

"You're the one who _died_ ," Alduin protested and Ysmir let out a low sigh.

"I know and I'm not going to die again. At least, not without bringing Malaric down with me," Ysmir promised, "so are we going to do this?"

"Naan fah hi( _Anything for you_ ). Yes, Iva," Alduin hummed, "Dinok wah Dovahkriid( _Death to the Dragonslayer)_."

 

The next few days were extraordinarily tense, with little actually happening to against Malaric. If anything, the majority of things Ysmir was dealing with was a bunch of Imperials angry at her betrayal. She couldn't figure out for the life of her _why_  they were so upset. They expected her to sit back and let them take the lead in things they didn't know as well as she did. Currently, she was overseeing the uncaging of the dov- an excruciatingly slow progress of only four dragons being freed every hour, at most.

Finally almost done with this task, Ysmir looked upon the last two dragons. "Have any of you seen Vulthuryol?"

"Nid," an elder replied and the blood dragon agreed.

Ysmir sighed and had the blood dragon go through the elevator first, leaving her alone with the elder. "Is there anything?"

"Krosis, no," the elder replied, "I have not seen him since the battle at Ahrolsedovah( _Whiterun_ ), guarding the city."

"Thanks anyway," Ysmir shrugged as the elevator came back down, "let's go." She walked into the elevator and the dragon squeezed in beside her, crushing her against the wall. Ysmir wheezed and chuckled, wishing the ride would go by faster. When the dragon finally left, Ysmir hopped into the snow besides Odahviing. "I couldn't find Vulthuryol."

"Ful nii los( _so it is_ )," Odahviing replied, "he will be found but we have greater concerns."

"Geh," Alduin agreed, "the staff must be recharged. Dovahkriid horvut nau Skuldafn( _the dragonslayer is trapped on Skuldafn_ ). We do not need to worry about Dovahkriid now."

"We will," Ysmir shook her head, "all we need is a large enough soul gem. There are plenty in Blackreach and I can get a soul from a falmer."

"Hurry," Odahviing snorted and Ysmir went back into Blackreach. Odahviing turned to Alduin and chuckled, "hi faas do, zeymah( _what are you afraid of, brother_ )?"

"You'd be," Alduins snorted, "any reasonable soul would be afraid."

"Not you," Odahviing replied and Alduin glared, "it's good to see you almost like you once were. Bormahu kah( _Akatosh is proud_ )."

"Kogaan Odahviin," Alduin sighed, moving to glare at the ground.

 

Ysmir groaned as she walked through an old ruin, her staff in one hand and soul gem in the other. She didn't know it would be easy when the falmer had nearly been cleared out. She stepped over the remains of an automaton and looked around. She hadn't strayed far from the lift of Mzinchaleft. "Come on, falmer, kill me," Ysmir called out as she walked up the hill, "you're supposed to be blind, not deaf."

Looking up, she saw a small object glinting among the rocks. When she approached it, she grazed her fingers over the fiery word. When she didn't absorb a word of power from it, she instead wrote it down for Alduin to translate later. She glared at the word for a bit. Unlike what she usually saw, this word actually looked like it was on fire beyond the surface, gleaming with gold light.

Ysmir eventually moved on, entering what was probably the depths of Mzinchaleft. She walked up a small staircase and froze when she saw the back of a centurion. A glass sword was on the ground beside it. Ysmir was about to walk away when the centurion activated. "Damn," she hissed as it turned to her. Ysmir ran to the side, barely dodging the ax. It swung its other arm at her and the hammer slammed into her arm. She yelped and jammed her staff under its torso, jiggling it there until she was thrown away. She ran to the other side of the room, hearing the release of steam behind her. She looked back to see it approaching slowly. Ysmir sighed and bolted for the other side of the room again, bending over and grabbing the sword.

She fell when the centurion almost hit her. Ysmir looked around and scooted back, not wanting to put weight on her arm. Quickly, Ysmir's good arm shot up and the glass sword slid into the gears. Ysmir smiled when frost covered the area she struck. The centurion froze and Ysmir let go of the sword, jamming her staff beside it.

"Fus Ro Dah!" she shouted and the centurion stumbled away, unable to move its hip sphere correctly. It crumbled at that. Ysmir picked out a glowing soul gem from the mess and filled the staff. Ysmir decided to keep the sword and found a word engraved on its hilt:  _Grimsever._

Clutching her bruised arm, Ysmir left, walking back down the hill and to the lift. She welcomed the cool air and walked out, offering a slight smile at Alduin. "I found a soul gem and an old friend's sword. So now, for Malaric?" The pain in her arm, however, reminded her otherwise, "or perhaps rest would be better right now."

"Vahzah," Odahviing agreed, "call if you have need. Dovahkriid is my problem as well. I shall speak to the dov. You two go."

"Thank you," Ysmir nodded and Alduin walked over to her, tilting his head. Ysmir pulled herself onto her neck and they flew south. "Let's get to High Hrothgar." Alduin grunted and turned East. Ysmir smiled and leaned between his horns, closing her eyes. It was a matter of minutes before they got there. Alduin roared a greeting and Borri looked up. They landed in the courtyard and Ysmir shivered, sliding onto the snow. Arngeir was quick to emerge and looked Ysmir up and down.

"We heard your Thu'um, Dovahkiin. We believed you were dead," Arngeir greeted her, "nevertheless, it's good to see you're alive. What happened?"

"Arkay brought me back to life. I was too sick to speak out loud and Malaric captured me before I could reach Alduin," Ysmir sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. We had to release the dragons from Blackreach."

"Blackreach," Arngeir hummed, "and Malaric?"

"Alive but he should still be trapped on Skuldafn," Ysmir replied.

Arngeir sighed, "at least you are still alive to stop him."

Ysmir paused, frowning, "yeah. But I've made a decision I didn't want to make. Malaric isn't going to listen to reason. He's enslaved dragons now and he has a strong political standing so I can't stick him into a prison."

"You're going to kill him," Arngeir nodded, "we shall not aid you in this, but I respect your decision. You are right that there may no longer be an option."

"Thank you, Master Arngeir," Ysmir sighed, "things are finally looking up. I think this is actually possible, easy even."

"Don't be too rash," Arngeir warned, "this hasn't been easy. But, it is feasible. Be careful. For now, though, rest. I shall speak with Alduin. You don't need to be concerned."

"Thank you, Master Arngeir," Ysmir nodded and hurried inside, "I'll see you later, Alduin."

Alduin agreed as the door closed behind her. Arngeir turned to Alduin, who shifted uncomfortably. "It is truly an honor, Alduin, to speak with you as you were at the beginning. What will you do if Malaric has found his way down? And do you believe you two can kill him?"

"If Dovahkriid is gone, we will find him. As for defeating him, yes. We have an army of dovah, while his human allies will not fight for him," Alduin hummed and looked at the sky, not caring for the snow that fell into his eyes, "zu'u unslaad( _I'm eternal_ ). As for Ysmir, she's died once. I will not let her die again."

"You have come a long way from the World Eater. Tell me, do you harbor feelings for Ysmir?" Arngeir asked.

Alduin paused, not wanting to answer. Eventually, he relented, "geh. Pah du zu'u. ( _Yes. It completely consumes me_ )."

"You are hers," Arngeir nodded, "and if she didn't think that you could change, we would not be talking now. Believe me, Alduin, she is yours."

 

Ysmir woke well rested and in pain. She could hear Wulfgar snoring in another bed and quickly hurried outside. Alduin was not in the clearing, instead flying. "Hey!" she called out, and he landed, "how was your night?"

"Restless," Alduin chuckled.

"Did Master Arngeir keep you up that long?" Ysmir laughed.

"Nid. I do not require sleep," Alduin replied and let out a low purr when Ysmir ran her hand over the scales below his eye, "should we return to Odahviing?"

"Yes. My arm isn't doing much better but we can't delay any longer," Ysmir nodded. Alduin tilted his head and Ysmir explained the bruise beneath her sleeve, "and there was one thing. When I was looking for the soul gem, I found a word carved into the rocks. It was glowing gold and I couldn't absorb it so I wrote it down. Could you translate?"

"Geh," Alduin hummed and Ysmir showed him the paper. Alduin chuckled, "it one of the most basic of words.  _Dovah_. You do not need me to translate the meaning of  _dovah_."


	24. Chapter 24

Ysmir looked at the dragons that accompanied her and sighed, not looking forward to this battle. She turned to stare at the sky. "Shall we go?" Alduin asked and Ysmir nodded. Alduin paused, hesitant, "actually, I would like to tell you something first."

"Alright?" Ysmir shrugged as Alduin glanced at the other dragons. Odahviing chuckled and gestured for them to leave. They all did so, leaving Alduin alone with Ysmir. "What is it?"

"I," Alduin trailed off, unsure of how to say it. He let out a low hum and Ysmir narrowed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ysmir placed a hand on his snout.

He didn't answer the question but rather closed his eyes and pressed into her palm. "Iva," he growled, opening his eyes to stare into hers, "I-" Alduin stopped again, and purred when Ysmir ran her fingers below his eye. Ysmir smiled slightly and rested her forehead against his snout, closing her eyes.

"So you  _don't_  have something to tell me?" she asked, savoring the warm scaled she rested her head on.

"I do," Alduin protested, "but I am... at a loss for words."

Ysmir laughed, "oh great Alduin? Has your Thu'um failed you?" Alduin groaned and Ysmir pressed a small kiss to his brow. "I suppose I have something to tell you too," Ysmir sighed and looked away, "unslaad kogaan, Alduin. I always knew you had it in you and, I must admit, I didn't think I'd be saying this but-" Ysmir fell silent and Alduin nudged her. Ysmir looked back up at him and nodded, "right, I, um. I thought about you, you know, when I was imprisoned. I've had plenty of time to think and I still can't seem to say it."

"Perhaps we're both at a loss for words," Alduin chuckled, "krosis, Iva. It is something the dov rarely feel at this magnitude and we all find it hard to admit, especially in your mortal tongue. Yoli, Iva( _my fire, Iva_ )."

"I'll be more blunt," Ysmir smiled, "I love you, Alduin." A shudder ran through him and he closed his eyes, shaking slightly. "Alduin?"

"Unslaad kogaan, Iva," Alduin rasped, "and I you."

"We're done waiting," Odahviing interrupted and Alduin sent him a glare, "you're lucky I am the only one who heard."

"Faaz nah( _Damn you)_ ," Alduin snorted and Odahviing laughed.

"The Dragon Priests will arrive shortly. Shall we go to Skuldafn, Dovahkiin?" Odahviing turned to Ysmir.

"Yes," Ysmir nodded and climbed onto Alduin's neck, "let's do this."

 

They approached Skuldafn quickly and it became clear that Malaric was not alone anymore. Ysmir looked back at the other dragons, all of which were carrying the Dragon Priests. "Rahgot, Vokun, you're with me. Volsung and Krosis, you're with the dragons. The rest of you, guard the portal," Ysmir commanded and looked down at Skuldafn. Malaric indeed waited for them but he'd gotten back-up too. A few muted dragons stood with Stormcloak riders. "Try not to kill the dragons, just free them."

"As you say, Konahrik," Morokei nodded, "he's certainly underpowered."

"Careful, he has Dragonrend," Ysmir warned, "if it was so easy, he'd be dead already."

Malaric was watching them approach, sword drawn. Alduin shouted and the sky began swirling, meteors falling. Odahviing let out a roar and Alduin swooped low to the ground. Malaric barely dodged a stream of fire and Ysmir jumped down, drawing Grimsever.

Malaric yelped, barely blocking her attack. A layer of frost covered Malaric's sword as Grimsever hit it and he blinked, quickly realized what sort of sword it was. Malaric slashed at her and she nearly fell backward to get out of the way, striking him with a stream of shock magick from the staff. Rahgot and Vokun joined in, using fire rather than shock. One of Malaric's dragons grabbed Rahgot in his talons and tossed him to the side before locking Ysmir off her feet.

Ysmir yelped and Malaric nearly stabbed her. "Fus Ro Dah!" she shouted and he flew back. Ysmir quickly recovered and turned to the dragon that had attacked her. She jumped up and stabbed the rider before quickly cutting through the muzzle.

"Krosis, Dovahkiin," the dragon apologized and turned to help Odahviing. Malaric ran at Ysmir but was knocked down by a meteor landing at his heels. Vokun sent a ball of fire from his staff and Malaric screamed as it scorched him. Malaric was quick to stand, though weak. Ysmir moved to attack him, not expecting him to run.

"Damn you, Malaric," Ysmir hissed and chased after him. She was greeted by a closed door that she pulled and tugged at. Rahgot and Vokun pointed their staffs at the door, one staff creating a stream of fire while the other shot numerous flaming spheres. It wasn't long before they burned through the door. The three walked in, the dragons unable to follow. The room was eerily silent, only interrupted by a loud crack. Ysmir looked back to see Malaric standing over a pile of ashes and robes, holding Rahot's mask.

Vokun shot a ball of flame at him while a few draugr moved to help. Malaric put on Rahgot's mask and dodged their attacks. Ysmir let out a shriek and Malaric flinched, backing away from the entrance and trying to get to the center of the room. Ysmir chased after him, managing to drag Grimsever of Malaric's shoulder. Malaric hissed as blood trickled down, melting the ice left on his arm as it fell. Malaric darted out of the way of Ysmir's next attack and killed off the draugr before turning to Vokun.

"Kren sosaal, lir( _break and bleed, worm_ )," Vokun snarled and smacked him with his staff. Ysmir hit the back of Malaric's knee and tried to stab him. Malaric twisted away, clearly more energetic with Rahgot's mask.

Ysmir screamed when Malaric's sword pierced Vokun's flesh. "No!" she cried out and Malaric ran further into Skuldafn. Ysmir looked up, knowing that Malaric was still close enough to hear her. She sighed, "you were right, Malaric. I can't solve everything through peace and ideals. That won't stop me from trying, but I see I can't solve you. That's why I'm here to kill you. Come on out, let's end this like true Nords, eh?"

Malaric slowly emerged, blade ready. "I don't think I need solving," Malaric replied, "I thought you were a good kid. Stupid, naive, but good. I thought I could trust you. I was wrong."

"You never gave me a reason to be trustworthy," Ysmir replied, "so let's finish this, here and now. Let's see who ends up being the idiot."

Malaric nodded, "I'm not sorry."

"I am," Ysmir replied and lunged before sliding to the side. She blocked Malaric's sword with her staff and stabbed him but Grimsever only deflected off his armor. Malaric hissed from the cold and Ysmir reached out, grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugging hard. Malaric grunted and shoved her back, managing to leave a gash on her forearm. Ysmir hissed and struck him again, managing to strike him on the shoulder again. "You're not tired yet?" Ysmir sighed, "you're losing a lot of blood from your shoulders."

Malaric glanced at the cuts on each shoulder, where it met the arm. He shrugged and flinched at that, "I've lost more before."

"Surely not that quickly," Ysmir replied and ducked below his next attack. She could tell it was hurting for him to swing his arms but decided Rahgot was keeping him from losing energy. Malaric attacked her again and she backed out of the ruins, looking at the fight. It seemed three dragons had been freed but it was hard to tell in the chaos. Alduin quickly noticed her and was clearly relieved that she'd come out of the temple alive. Ysmir gave him a nod and entered again, left alone with Malaric.

"Joor Zah Frul!" Malaric shouted but it didn't effect Ysmir. Ysmir shrugged and blocked an attack with her staff before ripping of Rahgot. Malaric groaned and fell against the wall, dizzy, "so that's what that was doing."

The blood began falling faster and he let out a low groan. Ysmir scowled and shook her head, "I know more about killing than you might think Malaric." Malaric looked up at her, eyes wide. Ysmir nodded as he forced himself to his feet. "It's not something I enjoy knowing, believe me."

"What have you done?" Malaric muttered and weakly swung his blade at her.

"Terrible things," Ysmir replied, aware that she had started to cry, "I'm sorry for all of them. I'm not sorry for this, though. This is the right thing." Ysmir stepped towards him and slid Grimsever into his stomach. Malaric screamed and fell back, laying weakly on the ground. Ysmir kicked his sword away and leaned over him, putting her weapons down. "I'll never stop trying to repay Nirn for what I've done," Ysmir stood over him, grabbing his blood-covered arm. She pulled her hand back and stared at her palm. With her clean mask, she pulled off Konahrik, letting Malaric see her tears.

"I don't want-" Malaric stopped, in too much pain to speak.

"You know, there was a time where I would have said 'Hail Sithis.' Those were the lowest times in my life," Ysmir sighed, pressing her bloody palm to his breastplate and leaving a red handprint, "but I have the feeling you're going to be meeting Sithis very soon."

Ysmir pulled out a dagger and lifted Malaric's head. She forced the blade through the back of his neck, ending his life with a crack. Ysmir sighed, leaning over him, before she broke, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I'm so sorry. Maybe I'll see you in Sovngarde."

Malaric's body began glowing as it caught fire. She watched the energies of his soul floating up. She absorbed the soul, feeling many more souls joining his. Something about carrying Malaric's soul disgusted her but she had to go. Ysmir stood up and walked out, looking at the battle and wondered how she would stop it. Instead, she walked into the middle of it, sword on her hip, staff on her back, and raised her bloody hand.

"Dovahkriid dilon( _the dragonslayer is dead_ )," Ysmir called out and the remaining Stormcloaks looked amongst each other, confused, "it's over."

The last of the muted dragons stopped fighting, much to their riders' dismay. Alduin landed beside Ysmir and nudged her. She smiled at him, though it was blocked by Konahrik. Alduin nodded slowly and lifted his head, letting out a loud roar for Tamriel to hear.

 

Ysmir stood at the gates to Riften. "Are you sure?" Alduin asked. Ysmir nodded and gave him a smile.

"Yeah. It's just been a long time," Ysmir sighed, "since I've actually shown my face, that is. And now, people know who I am. But, I do have to return this to its owner." Ysmir gestured to Grimsever. "I haven't seen Mjoll in years. She won't recognize me. I don't know if she'll remember me. I was a kid then."

"Don't worry, Yoli," Alduin comforted her, "I will be waiting here."

Ysmir smiled and nodded, walking toward the gates. After an annoying encounter with the gate guards, she managed to get in without paying their visitor's tax. She walked forward and was called over by someone. "Hey you, get over here. I want to talk to you," the guy grumbled and Ysmir walked over. He was near the entrance of Riften and despite his size, Ysmir wasn't exactly intimidated. He continued talking, "you in Riften lookin' for trouble?"

"Not at all," Ysmir replied, "I'm just visiting,"

"Yeah? Well, I got news for you; there's nothing to see here," he replied, and Ysmir slowly began recognizing him as a former thief, "last thing the Black-Briars need is some stranger stickin' their nose where it doesn't belong."

"I'll be going now," Ysmir nodded slowly.

"Be seein' you around," he nodded as Ysmir walked off, looking around. She didn't look far before she was greeted by a familiar face.

"You're a stranger here too, eh?" Mjoll the Lioness asked her.

"Oh, I was born here," Ysmir shook her head, "we've met, actually. When I was a kid."

"Really?" Mjoll narrowed her eyes and looked Ysmir up and down, "you don't look familiar. What's your name?"

"Iva," Ysmir replied, smiling, "I was accused of murder and they shipped me off to Falkreath?"

"Iva?" Mjoll exclaimed, "it's been a long time. I hear a lot's happened. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," Ysmir chuckled, "but, I came here for a reason. I found something of yours, actually." Ysmir took the sword off her belt and handed it to Mjoll.

"Astonishing. to think you actually were able to reach it and yet return to tell the tale. Rarely in my travels have I encountered those who possess skills equal to your own," Mjoll stared, "and you remembered. After all this time, you're returning it. Thank you."

"After I was kicked out, I went to a dark place. You're one of the memories that helped me escape that. I wasn't about to forget you," Ysmir nodded, "so thank you."

"I'm glad I could help," Mjoll nodded.

"Anyways, I have somebody waiting for me and I have to get some stuff done," Ysmir nodded and hugged Mjoll, "I'll see again later. There's a lot of work to be done as an ambassador to dragons."

"There must be," Mjoll nodded, "farewell." Ysmir nodded and left Riften, hurrying to Alduin. Alduin perked up and roared a greeting. She jumped onto his neck and he quickly flew into the sky.

"I trust it went well?" Alduin hummed and Ysmir nodded, "then let's get to Solitude for your check-up. Krosis. It will not be pleasant."

"Ah, it never is," Ysmir laughed, "let's go. I'll check up on Vulthuryol later."

 

***        *        *        *        *        *** ****

**You've reached the end. I had a lot of fun writing the characters here. Iva and(don't kill me) Malaric were really fun to write, especially some of their interactions. So, thank you for reaching the end of the book and I'll see you later. If you want you can check out my other two Elder Scrolls fanfics:**

******[Daughter of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774465) (finished)  
**

**[Spirit of the Daedra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636085) (unfinished)**

**They're companion novels but I haven't told my other readers so _sshhhh_. It's going to be a trilogy but _Spirit of the Daedra_ isn't needed to understand the third book as much as _DotS_. As for this story, I will not be writing a sequel. There's not anything to expand on here.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
